Entertainment Traveler's Journey
by Reiyakusone95
Summary: Kabanuna travels from one place to the next. She and her family try to stay out of the war in China but when her family is killed by Dong Zhuo, her life intertwines with the war. Kingdoms fights for her and Keiji kidnaps her and the Chinese Coalition go to Japan to get her back but soon the Orochi army has her. The Japanese and Chinese must alliance themselves to get her back.
1. Tragedy

I awoke to the sound of hooves trotting about. I sat up and took a nice stretch and yawned. I was in a carriage where my brothers and sisters and sister in laws were all still sound asleep. We were a group of traveling entertainers, despite the war going on in China. We were there to entertain people, not the war.

I was the third daughter and the youngest child of my family. I am 16 years of age and I have 3 brothers with wives but no children. My sisters' names are Ae Cha and Yu Ping. My brothers' names are Zhu Wei, Yi Cheng, and Li Yuan. Zhu Wei's wife's name is Mei Lian. Yi Cheng's wife's name is Qian Wei. Li Yuan's wife's name is Fan Ni. My parents named me Kabanuna because I was their last kid and they wanted a child with a non Chinese name and because I inherited the very rare recessive genes from our ancestors.

While my family's hair is black, mines are purplish red. While my family's eyes were brown, mines are Silver Iris. While my family's lips are pink, mines are a nude vanilla beige color. I have high cheek bones while my family doesn't. I have dimples while they don't. I was also born with dimple pierces and snakebites.

We were on our way to entertain Lord Dong Zhuo and his men. I have heard that his adoptive son by the name of Lord Lu Bu is merciless. He cut down his other adoptive father Ding Yuan and joined Lord Dong Zhuo and his men. I also heard that Lord Lu Bu's daughter named Lady Lu Lingqi is like him too. Nonetheless, we are there to entertain them, not get involved in their war. That is what my father has always taught us. Though he says that, I secretly think that it's not necessary but I am not allowed to say such things. Why can't they just share the land of China? Surely there's enough space for everyone.

When we finally arrived at the Hu Lao Gate, or Si Shui Gate. I poked my head out of the carriage. There were Lord Dong Zhuo's armies on the very top of the Gate and in front of us. They looked down at the horses and carriage. They wore purple and black armor and had spears and bows and arrows. They seemed very sharp and it scared me, for I was not a fighter. My father halted the horses as 5 of the Armies approached him and my 3 brothers came out as well to greet the armies.

"Ah, good evening General. We are here on behalf of Lord Dong Zhuo's request. We are the entertainments for today." My father respectfully said, bowing down.

"Right on time. Very well, we just need to check and make sure there's nothing fishy inside the carriage. We will need your family to come out of the carriage while we search." The General replied and my father nodded his head.

"Of course, General," My father replied. He then came to the carriage. "You guys need to come out for a little while. Come on." We all nodded our head and my brothers took their wives down first. My mom then got up and went to my father. He helped her down. Ae Cha went next. She is 22 years old. My father also helped her get down. Yu Ping went to my father next. She is 21 years old. My father helped her get down. I was the only one left. I walked to him and he reached his hand out to me. I took it and I lifted a leg out to the ground. He helped me keep my balance and I got out of the carriage and turned to the armies. The 5 armies stared at me, smiling.

"Is she your daughter?" one of them asked my dad.

"Yes, she is my third daughter and the youngest." My father replied, smiling.

"Wow, she is the most beautiful young lady I have ever seen." The same army told my dad. The 5 armies then went inside the carriage and searched around for weapons but there wasn't any. They came back out.

"Okay, you guys are good to go." The General told my dad. They opened the Gate and we walked inside. My mom grabbed a hold of me and pulled me closer, as well as Ae Cha and Yu Ping too.

"Remember, do not look at anyone, and keep yourself covered. We are at the place where the Lord likes women. I don't want anything to go wrong." My mom reminded us. The 3 of us nodded our heads. There were so many armies staring at us but as our mom ordered, we did not look at any one of them.

"Wow, such beauties! I can't wait to be entertained by them!" one of the veteran army said as many other armies agreed.

We arrived where a large figure was sitting down. I was so tempted to see who it was, but I couldn't because I was told not to look at anyone.

"Lord Dong Zhuo, we have arrived as you requested. I am Yan Sheng." My father said, bowing down to the large figure.

"Hmph, I thank you for coming," The large figure replied, "Well, are you all just gonna be quiet or will you introduce yourselves as well?" His voice startled us. He had such an evil voice. I could tell he was not a good man at all.

"O… Of course Lord Dong Zhuo. I am Shi Ling, wife of Yan Shang. I am grateful you asked us to be the entertainers for today." My mother said.

"I am Zhu Wei, son of Yan Shang. Thank you for the invitation." My oldest brother said, "And this is Mei Lian, my wife."

"I am Yi Cheng and this is my wife, Qian Wei. I too, thank you for the invitation." My second oldest brother said.

"Pleased to meet you. I am Li Yuan and this is my wife, Fan Ni." My third brother said to Lord Dong Zhuo.

"Hello. I am Ae Cha." Ae Cha said.

"I am Yu Ping." Yu Ping said. I was the only one left who hasn't introduced myself yet.

"Greetings, I am Kabanuna, daughter of Yan Shang and Shi Ling. It is in our highest honor to perform for you and your army today Lord Dong Zhuo." I said, bowing my head down to him. It was quiet for 5 seconds.

"Lift your face up for me to see." Commanded Lord Dong Zhuo. _Mother said not to look at anyone. What should I do?_ I eyed my father and he nodded his head. I slowly lifted up my face and looked at him. Right then, Lord Dong Zhuo smiled. Boy he was worser than I thought. He had such a bushy beard and he was rather circle shaped. He did look evil just as his voice was evil. "Oh, what a beautiful lady! Go up and entertain us."

"Yes, Lord Dong Zhuo." My father said.

One by one and in partners, we took turns entertaining Lord Dong Zhuo and his men. Since we've traveled all around Asia and the United States, we know a few things or two about entertainment. While I performed, I caught many glimpses of Lord Lu Bu and Lady Lu Lingqi and Lady Diao Chan.

We performed many times for them until it got dark and we were finally finished performing. We got our belongings and then Lord Dong Zhuo approached us, with a sack of money. He was smiling and there were few armies with him.

"Thank you for your entertainment today," began Lord Dong Zhuo, "Here is the money you earned today." My father bowed down and received the sack of money. Lord Dong Zhuo turned to me and I quickly looked down. My 2 sisters did so as well. "Say, Yan Shang, how would you like to earn much more money than this?"

"What would I have to do?" my father asked. Lord Dong Zhuo smiled and turned to me. I could feel that he was looking at me.

"Give me your daughter Kabanuna and I will give you plentiful money. You will be rich beyond belief." Lord Dong Zhuo proposed and I gasped. _Father would never give me up for money, will he? _I wasn't the only one who gasped. Everyone did, especially my mother.

"Forgive me, Lord Dong Zhuo, but I must refuse. Kabanuna is still young and needs lots to learn before she is well off." My father replied, bowing down.

"I will give you 75% of my money if you give me Kabanuna then." Lord Dong Zhuo bribed. _I don't want to go with him. I want to stay with my family. This is where I belong. I don't want to become part of the war._ My dad shook his head.

"I apologize, Lord Dong Zhuo but I have made up my mind. I won't change my answer. If you will pardon us, we must get going now. Farewell." My father said. Lord Dong Zhuo shook his head.

"Farewell forever then." Lord Dong Zhuo said. My father turned around and began walking back to us. I glanced at Lord Dong Zhuo once again and I saw him having a giant sword and he was about to strike my father. I gasped.

"Father, look out!" I screamed and my brother Yi Cheng saw what Lord Dong Zhuo was gonna do. He ran and pushed my father out of the way and the sword stabbed my brother on the heart and he stopped moving. I froze in terror with tears streaming in my eyes.

"Yi Cheng!" everyone screamed out loud, especially his Qian Wei.

"Kill them all and get Kabanuna!" ordered Lord Dong Zhuo. _What? Kill them all? No! No way!_ The army behind him ran to us and everyone began running away to our horse and carriage. As I was running, one of the army grabbed my hair from the back since it goes up to my knees and he couldn't catch up to me too. I fell down backwards.

"Ouch!" I said as I fell down. There was a stick nearby and I picked it up and hit his head with it and then I felt bad afterwards for doing so.

"Ow!" he thundered as it scared me. He forced me to stand up. He grabbed my hands and put it behind my back and chained them up. I tried to free myself but it was on me tight. He took my back while the others went to get my family. I tried to run away but there was a limit on the chain and I couldn't go any further.

When the other soldiers came back, there was only Ae Cha, Yu Ping, Zhu Wei, Fan Ni, and my father. They were chained up as well and they were crying so much. I cried so much when I only saw them come back.

"Lord Dong Zhuo, the other ones have been slained trying to escape." One of them said. Lord Dong Zhuo laughed evilly.

"Morons. If only they took my offer. Well, it matters little now. I'm still rich as ever and I get Kabanuna! Bwahahahahaha!" laughed Lord Dong Zhuo, as he turned to me, "You shall be my wife soon! Kill them all and bring the girl into my room unchained!"

"Yes, sir! You heard our Lord. Kill them all!" the General said.

"No!" I screamed as I watched them get slained. I fell to the floor and cried. There was nothing I could do. I was forced to watch them. They unlocked my chains. I then saw that Zhu Wei was still alive. I still could save him. I escaped their grip and ran to my brother who was badly injured. "Zhu Wei! I… I'll heal you!"

"No, Kabanuna… You mustn't." Zhu Wei managed to say. I shook my head as tears flowed down my face.

I closed my eyes and put my hands out in front of me slowly. As I was doing so, white stream lights came flowing from my arms down to my palms and rose up from my hands. It took the form of a teardrop and I let it flow gently to Zhu Wei's chest and entered in his body. His wound healed and then before my eyes, a large sword slashed at his neck and sent his head flying and twirling on the ground. My eyes widened and I felt as though I couldn't hear anything anymore. Lord Dong Zhuo beheaded my oldest brother when he just healed. My heart ached and tears flowed down my face like a river.

"Zhu Wei!" I screamed and broke the deafness I was hearing. I cried my eyes out. I dropped to my knees in despair. My entire family was dead and I was the only one alive. My hands trembled in fear and I felt so alone. I turned to Lord Dong Zhuo with anger in my eyes. "How could you? You killed my family, you wretched beast!"

"Everyone dies. Get over it. It was just your family's time to go. Huh, I see you have healing abilities, Kabanuna. You will make a fine bride. Bring her into my room!" Lord Dong Zhuo replied. 2 of his men grabbed each of my arms and I struggled to free myself but they were too strong for me. I was no match for them.

"No, let go of me!" I yelled, still struggling but I was helpless. They dragged me into Lord Dong Zhuo's room against my own will…

Lady Diao Chan felt lots of remorse for Kabanuna. It brought tears to her own eyes as well. There was nothing she could have done either. She really did want to help Kabanuna out but what would become of her if she did?

"Poor Kabanuna… She has no one now." Lady Diao Chan said to Lord Lu Bu. She turned to him but he kept his emotionless face. She then turned to Lord Lu Bu's daughter Lady Lu Lingqi and yet she had her father's emotionless face. _How could they not feel any sympathy towards Kabanuna? Perhaps they would have done the same too. I must not question my Lord or his daughter about it._

"Hmph!" Lord Lu Bu said, walking off and making Lady Diao Chan snap out of thinking. Lord Lu Bu knows he is merciless but what Lord Dong Zhuo did was cruel beyond what he would have done. He would have hated it if someone were to attempt that to his own daughter. He is not one to show his emotions or it could get the best of him. "Come, Lingqi and Diao Chan."

"Yes." They said in unison. They walked after Lord Lu Bu…

Lord Dong Zhuo entered in the room and I was in the corner, still crying out of sadness and anger.

"Stop your crying, Kabanuna! You will be able to live your life full of riches and you will become Queen once I take over all of China. Now, we shall make love and you will bore me an heir." Lord Dong Zhuo said, coming to me. _I do not want to bore you a child! You murdered my family._ I shook my head and Lord Dong Zhuo came over and tried to grab me. I ducked and ran to the other side. Lord Dong Zhuo laughed. "You wanna flirt a bit, I see. Well then, let us flirt for a bit then, dear!"

Again and again Lord Dong Zhuo tried to grab me but I kept on ducking until finally when he tried to grab me, I ducked and ran but he grabbed a hold of my hair and pulled me in his arms. I screamed and cried even more. He picked me up on his shoulders and walked over to the bed. He put me down and got on top of me. I screamed even more.

"No, stop it! Stop it!" I cried, struggling to free myself. I used one of my legs and kicked Lord Dong Zhuo on the nuts and he got off me, yelling in pain. I got up and ran out the door. The castle was very big and I had no idea which door would lead to outside. Nevertheless, I decided to run down the long hallway.

Somehow, I landed in the kitchen where I picked up a frying pan. The maids all turned to me in surprise. They were cooking a nice meal which smelled so good and made me feel hungry. My eyes were full of tears and I ran out the kitchen and opened a random door, and out popped Lord Lu Bu. It startled me so I screamed and hit his head with the frying pan. **Paaa! **Went the sound of the frying pan colliding with his head. He then made a mad face. I felt bad for hitting him.

"Ow, you little maggot peon!" he yelled, scaring me and I flinched. He snatched the frying pan away from me and picked me up on his shoulders and I was kicking my feet but he held it. _No, he's gonna take me back to Lord Dong Zhuo!_

"Please, let me go! I'm sorry I hit your head. Please, don't take me to Lord Dong Zhuo! I don't wanna bore him a child!" I screamed, crying. He took me to a room and threw me to the bed. It was empty except for a bed. He grabbed my hands and tied me to the bed with the chain connected to the bed._ There's no escape for me! What to do?_ Lord Lu Bu began to walk out the door but I grabbed his shirt and pulled him back. I held on to him tightly. I shook my head. "Please, don't let Lord Dong Zhuo have his way with me! I'm begging you!" Lord Lu Bu tried to make me let go of him but I didn't. He pulled his shirt away harshly and caused me to fall down on the floor. _There's no use pleading. Lord Lu Bu doesn't care what happens to me. I wish my family was with me._ I couldn't do anything but cry…

Lord Lu Bu couldn't help but feel kind of bad for Kabanuna. Lord Dong Zhuo just had her family killed and now he's gonna make her pregnant. _Tch, why am I even feeling sympathy for this maggot?_ He thought about how Lord Dong Zhuo was gonna do the same thing to Diao Chan but Lord Lu Bu interfered with him. Lady Diao Chan told him how it was a scary feeling to almost get raped. Maybe that's why he felt kind of bad for Kabanuna. He turned back to her. She was still on the ground, crying. Kabanuna's cry was so sad.

"Listen up, you little maggot peon. Dong Zhuo isn't gonna go anything to you today. You kicked him too hard on his dick so your pregnancy will be postponed." Lord Lu Bu told her and she cried even more.

"Postponed?" she cried. Lord Lu Bu thought it was kinda cute how she was crying a lot but she was still talking. _What the hell am I thinking?_ She was still crying and she looked at his hand. He was injured during a battle. She wiped her tears away. "You're… You're hurt… I can heal you." Kabanuna got up and took his hand but he pulled it away.

"I don't need you to heal me." Lord Lu Bu said.

"Don't be silly!" she replied, taking his hand. She then closed her eyes and white streams flowed through her arms and down her palm. The stream passed on to him. It went to his injured area and his wound closed up. _How does she do that?_ After she did so, she let go of his hand and sat on the floor, and her hair was on the floor as well since it was long. _She has so much hair. Even Diao Chan or Lingqi doesn't have that much hair._

Lord Lu Bu snapped out of thinking and began walking out the door. He opened the door and got halfway out. He turned back to her.

"Thank you." He managed to say. He usually doesn't thank people but he feels comfortable enough to say stuff like that to her, even though he doesn't know anything about her except that her family was slaughtered by Lord Dong Zhuo and she's gonna become Lord Dong Zhuo's wife soon.

"U… Um, Lord Lu Bu… If you are injured, come to me. I'll heal you." Kabanuna said to him. Lord Lu Bu nodded his head and walked out of the room. He saw Lady Diao Chan against the wall by the door. She turned to him.

"How is she?" Lady Diao Chan asked him. She was thinking about Kabanuna since the armies took her away.

"She finally stopped crying, if that's what you mean." Lord Lu Bu replied to her. _Oh, thank heavens she isn't crying anymore. Poor Kabanuna. She went through such a rough time today. She needs a rest. Perhaps Lord Lu Bu would be kind enough to help her out, as he did for me._ They began walking off.

"Lord Lu Bu… About Kabanuna. Please keep her away from Lord Dong Zhuo as you did for me," Lady Diao Chan asked him. Lord Lu Bu turned to Lady Diao Chan. "She was just an entertainer keeping away from the war. If we allow Lord Dong Zhuo to…"

"I will keep her away from Dong Zhuo." Lord Lu Bu replied to Lady Diao Chan before she got to finish her sentence. Lady Diao Chan smiled. _Lord Lu Bu… I knew you had good in you. Thank you._ She nodded her head and walked after Lord Lu Bu…


	2. Battle of Hu Lao Gate

I woke up in the room and looked around. I looked down, remembering why I was here. It's only been 2 days and my heart still aches. _How I miss my family so much. I wish they were here with me._ Tears formed in my eyes once again.

"Don't you ever get tired of crying?" a voice said. I turned and it was Lord Lu Bu's daughter Lady Lu Lingqi. She came inside the room with a plate of food. "You cry every time you wake up. It's gonna give you a headache." I wiped my tears away.

"I'm sorry I cry so much," I replied to her. She set the plate aside and sat down next to me on the bed. "I just miss my family so much that my heart aches. The only thing I could really do is just cry." She put one hand on my shoulder. I was trying not to cry.

"I know how you feel. I felt the same way when my mother died. Your family wouldn't have wanted you to keep crying because of them. It doesn't matter if they're not here with you anymore. They're still in your heart. Come on, you should at least eat something. You haven't eaten anything since you came here." Lady Lu Lingqi told me, giving me the plate. I sniffed and nodded my head. I was really hungry.

"You're right Lady Lu Lingqi. I'm sorry for being such a crybaby." I replied to her, bowing my head down. She smiled and shook her head. I looked down at the food. There was some sweet and sour pork with rice. I then thought about how Lord Dong Zhuo said I was gonna be his bride. The thought of that brought tears to my eyes again. "I don't wanna be Lord Dong Zhuo's wife and give him a child. I don't wanna."

"Don't worry Kabanuna. My father won't allow Lord Dong Zhuo to lay one finger on you. This I promise." Lady Lu Lingqi replied to me. _Lord Lu Bu is gonna help me? Oh, thank goodness! I guess that means that I have nothing to worry about then._ I then smiled and wiped my tear away and turned to her.

"Okay. Thank you so much!" I replied happily. I picked up the spoon and began eating. Lady Lu Lingqi got up and headed out of my room…

Lady Lu Lingqi closed the door after she got out. _She's so pure and innocent. It'd be a shame if father didn't help her out. Perhaps I should go ask him to protect her._ She started walking off to find Lord Lu Bu. She found him with Lady Diao Chan. Lady Diao Chan was watching Lord Lu Bu practice martial arts. _How weird to be seeing them together. Lady Diao Chan is 2 years younger than me. Oh well, I guess I have to deal with it since father's taken a liking to her. She may even become my new mother._ Lady Lu Lingqi stopped thinking and went to Lord Lu Bu. He stopped training and turned to her when she came.

"Father, might it not be good if we allow Lord Dong Zhuo to have his way with Kabanuna? That girl… I feel as though I can think of her as a sister, though I know not much about her. Will you help her?" Lady Lu Lingqi asked her father.

_Hmph, so even my own daughter wishes that I help Kabanuna? She thinks of Kabanuna as a sister? That is rare. Very well then. It can't be helped. I will help her out and care for her as if she is my own daughter._

"Very well. I will help her out then." Lord Lu Bu replied. Lady Diao Chan smiled and got up. _Lord Lu Bu… People may not see it but you are a good person deep inside._

"I thank you, father." Lady Lu Lingqi said…

I was in the room doing nothing but sitting down when the door swung open, scaring me. I turned to the door and in came Lord Lu Bu. I was so relieved it was just him. _Did Lord Lu Bu get injured again?_ I got up from the floor. Lady Diao Chan came in after him. _Lady Diao Chan?_ She was carrying a towel in her hand.

"Kabanuna, listen carefully as I will only say this one time. From this moment on, you will be safe from Dong Zhuo. Do not try to escape and stay by my side." Lord Lu Bu said. _Does this mean I don't have to stay in here forever? I am able to step outside too?_

"O… Of course Lord Lu Bu," I replied. Lord Lu Bu came and unlocked my hand from the chain. I was so happy. "Thank you so much! I am in your debt." Lord Lu Bu said nothing but he nodded his head. He then turned to Lady Diao Chan.

"Diao Chan, do what you got to do and meet outside." Lord Lu Bu said and walked out of the room. Lady Diao Chan smiled warmly at me.

"Come on, I'll take you to the shower room." Lady Diao Chan said, taking my arm gently. She escorted me to the shower room. "When you are done showering, wear this okay? Your outfit is a bit dirty." She handed me a towel and the outfit was folded up nicely inside the towel. I nodded my head.

"Thank you, Lady Diao Chan." I replied to her. She went out of the shower room. Lady Diao Chan awaited me outside the shower room patiently. When I finished, I wore the outfit like she told me to.

It was a cute strapless purple cheongsam dress with flower designs on it. There was a bow on the right side of the dress where my waist is located. The whole dress has a laced layer around the dress part. There was also a short for me to wear and a pair of purple flat shoes.

I came out of the shower room and Lady Diao Chan was standing up waiting for me. She turned to me when I went to her.

"Wow, Kabanuna, you look lovely in that dress. Come on, let's go into my room." Lady Diao Chan said. I blushed when she complimented me but I smiled and nodded my head. She led me into her room and it was very clean. She made me sit down on her bed. She then opened her closet and there were tons of Cheongsam dresses of different colors. _Wow, they're all so pretty!_ Lady Diao Chan then turned to me, smiling. "Kabanuna, you fit perfectly into my older Cheongsam clothing so I'm gonna give them to you."

"Oh, Lady Diao Chan, it's okay. You don't have to give me these nice clothing." I replied to her. _She's so kind and nice._

"It would go to waste if I don't give them to you. You look very lovely in these dresses so I would be very happy if I gave them to you." Lady Diao Chan replied to me. I then smiled and nodded my head.

"Okay. Thank you so much, Lady Diao Chan." I replied. She got a big shoulder bag and neatly put the Cheongsam dresses of different colors in there. She also the matching flat shoes in there as well. When she finished, she handed me the bag and I took it. _They're doing such nice things for me. How can I ever repay them?_ "Thank you. I don't know how I will make it up to you, Lady Diao Chan."

"There's no need, Kabanuna. I'm just happy you like them. Here, let me fix your hair into a bun. That way, people wouldn't get to pull your long hair back." Lady Diao Chan said. I smiled and nodded. Lady Diao Chan fixed my hair into a nice looking bun. A couple pieces of hair by my ears were too short so it was left down. "Okay, you're all set. Let's go to Lord Lu Bu now."

"Okay." I replied. We walked outside of the castle and met up with Lord Lu Bu and Lady Lu Lingqi. They were battling each other for fun and they stopped when we approached them both…

_Wow, Kabanuna doesn't look bad in Diao Chan's clothing._ Lady Lu Lingqi thought to herself. She smiled out to Kabanuna and Kabanuna returned the smile.

"You look very beautiful, Kabanuna." Lady Lu Lingqi complimented and Kabanuna blushed.

"Thank you Lady Lu Lingqi. You are always beautiful." Kabanuna replied. _She can be cute at times._

"Thank you." Lady Lu Lingqi said. Kabanuna just smiled.

Lord Lu Bu saw Kabanuna wearing Lady Diao Chan's Cheongsam dress and had a shoulder bag with her. He already knew what was in the bag. _Diao Chan would give Kabanuna her clothing to wear. Kabanuna looks very beautiful in those kinds of dresses._

"You don't fight, right Kabanuna?" Lord Lu Bu asked and Kabanuna shook her head.

"Of course not. I do not believe fighting solves anything. I'm a lover, not a fighter." Kabanuna replied to him. _That is such a Kabanuna answer. She would say something like that._

"Well then, you can sit down on Red Hare and watch us practice or do what you want but do not go anywhere." Lord Lu Bu said. Kabanuna nodded her head and turned to his horse. Kabanuna smiled and walked over to his horse.

"I love horses!" Kabanuna exclaimed. Lord Lu Bu helped her get on his horse. She sat down on the saddle and watched them practice fighting one another.

While they were fighting one another to train, they heard a soldier yelling. They all turned to the soldier.

"Yuan Shao and his forces have attacked and they are halfway to Hu Lao Gate!" he yelled. _What the heck? Already? _Lord Lu Bu quickly stopped fighting. _Those maggot peons shall pay!_

"What's going on?" Kabanuna asked.

"The enemy is here." Lady Lu Lingqi replied. Kabanuna gasped in horror. _Poor Kabanuna. She's about to witness the war now._ Lord Lu Bu helped Kabanuna get down from his horse and he climbed on Red Hare.

"Lingqi, you and I will go out first. Diao Chan, take Kabanuna somewhere safe and follow behind us. Let's go." Lord Lu Bu said. Lady Lu Lingqi nodded her head and got on her horse. Kabanuna quickly went to them.

"Be safe, you guys." She said. They nodded their head and headed on to battle to push Yuan Shao's forces back.

_Where do I take Kabanuna? Where is safe? Nowhere is safe here._ Lady Diao Chan took Kabanuna and put Kabanuna on her horse. Lady Diao Chan then climbed behind her and made her horse begin running off.

"Will Lord Lu Bu and Lady Lu Lingqi be okay?" asked Kabanuna. Lady Diao Chan knew in her heart that they will be safe because they are very strong.

"They'll be okay. Don't worry too much about it, okay?" Lady Diao Chan replied. She took Kabanuna to a big bush. "Hide behind this bush, okay? As long as you're quiet, no one will know you are here. We'll come back as soon as we can, okay?" Kabanuna nodded her head. Lady Diao Chan smiled.

"Be careful okay?" Kabanuna said and Lady Diao Chan nodded her head. Lady Diao Chan then got on her horse and it galloped away.

"Yuan Shao and his forces are here already? Argh, those vermin's! Where is my future to be bride Kabanuna? Bring her here immediately!" Lord Dong Zhuo thundered and the armies looked at each other.

"We saw her with Lord Lu Bu and his daughter, along with Lady Diao Chan. Kabanuna got on the horse with Lady Diao Chan and they galloped away. Perhaps Lady Diao Chan took her to safety." An army replied.

"My future bride was with Lu Bu? Darn him! Is he trying to keep my Kabanuna away from me as well as he did so with Diao Chan? Whatever! Go find Kabanuna and bring her to me! Now!" Lord Dong Zhuo commanded and the armies began their search for Kabanuna.

"Now where would Lady Diao Chan hide Kabanuna?" said one of the army thinking hard. There were 5 of them. "I'm thinking she probably hid her somewhere by the bushes. What do you guys think?"

"I don't know. We could try looking by the bushes. Kabanuna could be there. We have to find her before Yuan Shao's forces breach Hu Lao Gate." Another one said.

They walked around, carefully looking for Kabanuna. They arrived at the area where there were most bushes.

"I have an idea," one of them whispered, "Lady Kabanuna! Where are you? Lord Lu Bu and Lady Diao Chan asked me to escort you back to them." They then heard rustling in the bushes as the armies smiled.

Out came Kabanuna, just as the army suspected she would if she was there.

"Are they alright?" she asked, walking to them. They nodded their head and pretended to escort her back. "What a relief. I was so worried." She was walking in front and the armies eyed each other as a sign to grab her hands. One of them grabbed her hands from behind and she gasped. "What are you doing?" They chained up her hands and began dragging her off to Lord Dong Zhuo.

Lord Lu Bu and Lady Lu Lingqi waited in front of the Hu Lao Gate. Suddenly, Hu Lao Gate broke down and Lord Lu Bu swung his halberd to the armies as they flew high in the air and fell down. Many armies were scared of him.

"It… It's Lu Bu! R… Run for your lives!" many armies shouted, retreating at the sight of him. _Stupid maggots! Run away because your lives depend on it._ Lady Diao Chan arrived by his side. Lord Lu Bu raised his halberd in the air.

"Come, I will test your might against my own!" Lord Lu Bu shouted, giving his horse a kick and his horse neighed really loud and he ran towards the enemy. Lady Lu Lingqi and Lady Diao Chan gave their horses a kick and went after Lord Lu Bu as well.

Lord Lu Bu came upon Lord Xiahou Dun. Lord Xiahou Dun turned to Lord Lu Bu. They were both on horses and they posed to fight.

"Show me what strength you've got, boy!" Lord Lu Bu shouted. _Hmph. This one eyed peon is no match for the mighty Lu Bu!_

"Hmph, I won't hold back! Give it your all!" shouted Lord Xiahou Dun as they charged at each other. When they reached each other, Lord Lu Bu swung his halberd not at Lord Xiahou Dun but rather at his horse and the horse fell down, causing Xiahou Dun to fly and land in the river nearby.

"And stay in there, maggot peon!" shouted Lord Lu Bu, as the current was taking Lord Xiahou Dun away. He then got off his horse. Lord Lu Bu then turned around and slashed his halberd in front of him. He cut down 3 arrows.

"Aw damn it!" Lord Xiahou Yuan said because his arrows missed.

"You're too slow you maggot peon. If only you were a bit younger. Well that matters little to me. Show me the strength your old body still possesses!" Lord Lu Bu shouted, posing to fight. Lord Xiahou Yuan began shooting arrows at Lord Lu Bu and he cut them down with his halberd. He was also closening to Lord Xiahou Yuan. Once he reached Lord Xiahou Yuan, Lord Lu Bu pushed him into the water and Lord Xiahou Yuan also got taken away by the current.

"Argh! This isn't over, Lu Bu!" he heard Lord Xiahou Yuan shouting.

"Get taken away by the current like your one eyed peon cousin!" shouted Lord Lu Bu. He felt so mighty and powerful. Many armies were afraid of him and ran away when he came close to them. "Does anyone else wish to challenge the mighty Lu Bu? Come forward!"

Despites Lord Lu Bu's effort to drive the coalition back, they entered in the Hu Lao Gate and he knew they lost Luo Yang no matter what. He met up with Lady Lu Lingqi and Lady Diao Chan. Together, they went on ahead to go get Kabanuna.

Lord Zhao Yun entered in Hu Lao Gate and killed many of Lord Dong Zhuo's men. He went more in towards the castle.

"No, let go of me!" he hear a girl yelling from a short distance. _Oh no, a woman is in danger! I must go and save her no matter what!_

"Hyah!" he shouted as his horse galloped towards the direction where he heard the woman. He turned and saw 5 of Lord Dong Zhuo's men dragging a girl. Her hands were chained up. _Wow, she sure is beautiful. Who is this lady and why are they dragging her._ _I must save her at once!_ "Stop right there! You shall not drag this lady and chain her up like this!" Lord Zhao Yun jumped off his horse and landed in front of them.

"Attack him!" shouted one of the armies. The 5 of them charged at him at once. He moved aside and whacked one of them on the head. He grabbed another one and lifted him up. He threw the army to another one and they fell on their butts really hard and wriggled liked maggots. Lord Zhao Yun took the other one and collided his head with the other one and they became dizzy. The 5 of them got up.

"He… He's too strong! Let's just retreat!" one of them said and the 5 of them began running off. Lord Zhao Yun rushed to the young woman.

"Are you alright?" he asked, undoing the chains on her hand. She nodded her head. He then tossed the chain aside. "Do not worry, my lady! I shall protect you and make sure harm is out of your way!" She smiled at him. _Dang, this girl is so beautiful and I'm not married yet. I wonder if she will consider marrying me after this battle._ Lord Zhao Yun smiled back at her…

"Get away from her, boy!" shouted a powerful voice. The guy and I turned to find Lord Lu Bu on his horse. I was so happy to see them. He was with Lady Lu Lingqi and Lady Diao Chan, along with another man I don't know. "Hyah!" His Red Hare began running towards us. The guy got in front of me and posed to fight.

]'"Don't worry, I won't let this man get you!" he shouted. I got confused._ But Lord Lu Bu is a good man. I was actually expecting to see him and Lady Diao Chan, along with Lady Lu Lingqi. Who is the man with them though?_

"U… Um, actually I…" I began to the stranger when Lord Lu Bu kicked him and he flew and hit a tree. It looked like it hurt a lot. I gasped and covered my mouth. Lord Lu Bu grabbed my hand and made me get on the horse in front of him. Lord Lu Bu kicked the horse on the side and it began running off. _I didn't even get to thank the stranger._ Lady Lu Lingqi, Lady Diao Chan, and the man followed behind us. Together, we fled out of the Hu Lao Gate. I saw so much blood and it frightened me a lot. I gasped and closed my eyes, turning the other way.

"Don't open your eyes until I say so." Lord Lu Bu told me. I nodded my head and kept my eyes closed. I was pretty sure Lord Lu Bu wouldn't have wanted me to see the bloody battlefield.

It felt like forever since I've been closing my eyes. We were still riding on the horses.

"You can open your eyes again. We're out of the battlefield." Lord Lu Bu said to me. I slowly opened my eyes and there were green grass everywhere. _Why did we flee the Hu Lao Gate in Luo Yang? I don't understand._

"U… Um, Lord Lu Bu, why did we leave?" I asked.

"We lost the battle. If we stay behind, we'll be killed. That's why we left Hu Lao Gate." He replied. _Oh, so that's why… How sad for those who lost their lives._ I didn't say anything else. Nobody did.

When it became nightfall, we halted to rest up. Lord Lu Bu helped me off his horse and I got down safely. Everyone got banana leaves and set it on the ground. _How could anyone sleep like this? I guess I'll have to get used to it._ I grabbed myself a few banana leaves and placed it on the ground next to Lady Diao Chan. The man I didn't know came to me.

"We haven't met yet, Kabanuna. I am Zhang Liao." He said to me. _Ah, so that's his name._ I smiled and he did the same.

"Hello, Lord Zhang Liao. It is an honor to meet you." I replied. Lord Zhang Liao then went off and placed a banana leaf on the ground. I took off the shoulder bag Lady Diao Chan gave me with the new clothing's and shoes. I used it as a pillow. It was kind of cold but I could manage.

It was hard for me to sleep so I got up and took my shoulder bag and wore it. I went to Lord Lu Bu's horse. It was still awake and it turned to me when I went to it.

"Hello, Red Hare," I said softly and patting its neck. Red Hare continued eating some grass while I patted his neck gently. "You must have been so sad when you were separated from your family. It's okay though. I'm separated from my family forever. They are part of the stars now. No matter how high I reach, I can never touch them. How life can be so cruel sometimes." Red Hare nickered softly and I gave it a hug on the neck. He was very soft. I smiled. "Lord Lu Bu must have taken great care of you. He's taking care of me too and I am thankful for that." Red Hare lies down and I lay down next to him and yawned, feeling sleepy. I began closing my eyes. "You and I are alike, Red Hare. We've been separated from our family but we have Lord Lu Bu to look out for us." I then drifted off to sleep…

Lord Lu Bu was still awake and he heard everything Kabanuna said to his horse. For some reason, he feels like he really cares for her. _I don't know much about this girl, yet I care for her safety._ _I will look out for all of us. I'll be the one to protect us from danger as well. We need a place to call home. Even if I have to use someone to get land, I will do so for everyone here._

He opened his eyes when he stopped hearing her talking. He sat up and turned to his horse. He managed a little smile.

There Kabanuna was, asleep on his horse. Her head was resting on his horse's shoulder area. Red Hare was sleeping as well. _Hmph, it seems they have developed a friendship as well._

Lord Lu Bu got up and placed a banana leaf as a blanket for Kabanuna. He placed his hand on her head gently.

"Worry not, Kabanuna. You will be safe as long as I am here." Lord Lu Bu said to her, even though he knows she won't hear him. He let go of his hand and walked back to his sleeping area. He lay down and began sleeping too…


	3. Battle of Xia Pi part 1

Lady Diao Chan, Lady Lu Lingqi, and I just finished showering in waters nearby while Lord Lu Bu and Lord Zhang Liao were waiting for us. It's been a day since we escaped Hu Lao Gate.

I put on a short purple with black designed Cheongsam embroidery dress that looks like a 3 layered tutu from the waist and down. It goes up to the middle of my thighs. The shirt part had 4 of the Chinese buttons on the chest area in the middle and one in the middle of my clavicles. The short underneath was black. My shoes were purple with the same black designs.

When we were together, we saw quite a few men gathering at a base a bit far from us. _Men are gathering together. Could this mean there is gonna be a war here soon? We should get out of here then. _I turned to Lord Lu Bu.

"Lord Lu Bu, there may be a war here soon. Should we leave while we can?" I asked him. Lord Lu Bu looked like he was thinking hard…

_A battle is about to happen here. This could be my chance to help them take over Xia Pi and then force them to give it up. This land will surely be ours._ Lord Lu Bu then got on his horse. Everyone turned to him.

"We will help them take over Xia Pi. Come." Lord Lu Bu said as he reached a hand out to Kabanuna. She took his hand and he helped her up. She was in front of him. The wind blew past and her hair smelled like cake. _We'll be taking Xia Pi today._ Everyone got on their horse and he gave Red Hare a kick and it neighed one time and began running. They followed behind him.

_Lord Lu Bu must have a motive to help those men capture Xia Pi. Could it be that he is gonna take over?_ Lady Diao Chan thought to herself as they followed Lord Lu Bu to the base. Lady Lu Lingqi and Lord Zhang Liao thought the same exact thing as well. They didn't question him about it though…

By the time we reached the base, there was already a war going on. I saw many of them getting killed. I gasped and shut my eyes. I used my hands and covered my eyes as well. _This is bad. I hate seeing people killed._ I felt Lord Lu Bu raise his halberd in the air. I peeked through my hands and there were some men about to attack us. I uttered a scream as Lord Lu Bu swung his halberd at them and slashed their chest as they flew a few inches away from us. His horse came to a stop. I moved my hands away from my eyes and opened my eyes. There stood 3 men wearing green clothing. _Who are these men? Why is Lord Lu Bu helping them? Are they his men?_ Lord Lu Bu got off his horse and left me on Red Hare.

"Liu Bei, I will assist you in capturing Xia Pi." Lord Lu Bu said. One of the guys in green smiled out.

"I thank you, Master Lu Bu. Very well. Let us capture Xia Pi together." He said. I'm guessing he must be Lord Liu Bei. Lord Lu Bu then turned to me. _Am I going into battle too? Will I have to kill people as well?_

"Stay here. I don't want you to get hurt." Lord Lu Bu told me. I shook my head.

"What about you? I don't want you guys to get hurt." I replied, being worried, "I won't be safe staying here. It's no different than me going with you. I have to make sure you aren't injured. I'm going with you guys to battle too, even though I don't like seeing people die. I need to make sure you guys don't end up being one of them." Lord Liu Bei then managed a small laugh. I turned to him.

"Forgive me for laughing. You are a brave young lady. You seem very harmless and I understand you want to be with Master Lu Bu them but I'm certain he wishes no harm for you. I will need all the help I can and with Master Lu Bu on our side, we can win this battle soon. I will have Zhang Fei make sure harm doesn't come near you." Lord Liu Bei said. _But still, I want to make sure they are safe._

"But…" I began but Lord Lu Bu spoke up first.

"Very well. I leave Zhang Fei in charge of her for now. Do not let harm come to her," Lord Lu Bu said, as he turned to me, "I promise you we will come back unharmed." I looked down. I still wanted to go with them but as Lord Liu Bei said, they will be able to finish the battle quickly. I nodded my head.

"Okay… Will you guys promise me that if you are hurt, you will come to me?" I asked. They all smiled.

"I promise." Lady Diao Chan said.

"I promise you." Lady Lu Lingqi said.

"Promise." Lord Zhang Liao said.

"We'll quickly finish this battle and come back, this I promise you." Lord Lu Bu said. I then smiled and nodded my head. Lord Lu Bu helped me off Red Hare and he got back on.

"Please be safe." I said to them. They nodded their heads. Lord Liu Bei and another man with a celestial blade got on their horse as well.

"To battle!" Lord Liu Bei said, raising his sword in the air. They all gave their horses a kick and stormed out of the base. I watched them leave. _Please be okay._

I was just looking out of the base and Lord Zhang Fei was with me. It was sort of awkward for the both of us. He then cleared his throat.

"So, what's you name little girl?" he asked me. I turned to him.

"Hello Lord Zhang Fei, I am Kabanuna." I replied to him.

"I have a daughter your age. Her name is Xing Cai. So, Kabanuna, tell me one thing. Of all people, why do you choose to side with Lu Bu?" he asked me. _Why would Lord Zhang Fei ask such a question? Does he not see the good in Lord Lu Bu?_

"Lord Lu Bu is a good man. He helped me out. He promised to keep me away from Lord Dong Zhuo and he did. He's like a father to me. Lady Lu Lingqi is like a sister to me too and Lady Diao Chan is very nice and kind. They're my family," I replied to Lord Zhang Fei. _Hm… Lord Zhang Liao and Lord Zhang Fei. Could they be related because they both have the Zhang in their names?_ "Lord Zhang Fei, are you and Lord Zhang Liao related?" Lord Zhang Fei then laughed.

"No, we're not related. He and Guan Yu were childhood friends though." He told me.

"Oh, I see… Um, who is Lord Guan Yu?" I asked him.

"He is the man who left with Lu Bu and Liu Bei." Lord Zhang Fei answered. _Oh, so that man is Lord Guan Yu. He is very tall._ I looked around and saw a white horse. It was very pretty and well taken care of. Lord Zhang Fei saw me looking at the horse. "You like horses? That's my horse." I nodded my head.

"I love horses!" I exclaimed.

"You wanna ride on it?" he asked and I smiled and nodded my head happily. We walked over to his horse and I was petting the horse. Suddenly, the base gate sung open and in came a few armies. I screamed and Lord Zhang Fei got in front of me.

"Sorry, Kabanuna. Looks like the horse ride is gonna have to wait. Get behind my horse." Lord Zhang Fei said and I did what he told me to do. I shut my eyes tight and covered my face. I flinched each time I heard slashing…

Lord Lu Bu was slashing and killing many of their armies. He was riding on Red Hare and his officers were killing the armies as well. They got rid of almost all of the armies already. _These maggots got nothing on me. No one is a match for the mighty Lu Bu. It is almost time to take Xia Pi for ourselves._

Lord Zhang Liao already knew that Lord Lu Bu wanted to take over Xia Pi. It was kind of sad, considering that his childhood friend Lord Guan Yu is working hard to obtain that place for Liu Bei. However, Lu Bu is his lord and he has nothing against it. _I apologize for this, Guan Yu. We're childhood friends but I follow in my lord's footsteps. He has people to protect as well. Lord Lu Bu knows Kabanuna doesn't like war so he's gonna take away Xia Pi to call his own so we can live in peace for a while. He really isn't as cruel as he seems._

Lord Zhang Liao rushed his horse to catch up with Lord Lu Bu.

"Lu Bu, you're a good man. Let us quickly finish this battle." Lord Zhang Liao said to Lord Lu Bu. _So it seems Zhang Liao knows what I am planning._

"Yes, we will finish this in no time." Lord Lu Bu replied and the four of them split up and charged at the enemy. They launched an all out attack on the enemy, making them tremble in fear.

Lord Liu Bei and Lord Guan Yu combined their forces and charged at the enemy. They were killing a lot of them.

_What was Master Lu Bu doing here in Xia Pi? Did they follow us from Hu Lao Gate? Are they here to seek revenge? Who was the young lady they had with them? She doesn't seem like one of them._ Lord Liu Bei finished the last army men in the area they were at. _There must be a reason why Master Lu Bu came to help. He is not the of men to offer help for free. What is he up to?_

"Is something bothering you, brother?" Lord Guan Yu asked.

"It's about Master Lu Bu. I feel like he's here for a different reason. A day ago, we attacked him at Hu Lao Gate and now he's helping us. Don't you find it odd?" Lord Liu Bei told his sworn brother.

"Yes, I do find it strange. Whatever reason it is, we should be on the alert for anything suspicious." Lord Guan Yu replied to him. Lord Liu Bei nodded his head. He couldn't help but wonder about the young woman with them.

"I wonder who that young lady was. Surely she hasn't sided with Master Lu Bu. There's just no way. There's a chance that they are holding her captive." Liu Bei said. Lord Guan Yu wasn't sure because it seemed like they all cared for that young lady.

"That I do not know. She may be Lu Bu's secret daughter. They all seemed to care about her. She could be Lady Diao Chan and Lu Bu's daughter." Lord Guan Yu replied.

"Perhaps you are right. Come on, the battle isn't gonna end by itself." Lord Liu Bei said and together with Lord Guan Yu, they continued forth to the enemy…

Lord Zhang Fei finished the last enemy and I came out of hiding. There were dead bodies around and it scared me. Lord Zhang Fei tossed the lifeless bodies out of the base. He had a few bloodstain on him.

"U… Um… A… Are you hurt, Lord Zhang Fei?" I asked. He used water and wiped himself with a cloth. He didn't seem like he wasn't injured.

"No, I don't think I have any injuries." He replied. _That's a relief. Wait, I think there's blood coming out of his forehead a bit._ I gasped and rushed over to him. "What's the matter, Kabanuna?"

"Lord Zhang Fei, you're hurt! Let me heal you." I replied to him. The base gate then opened and in came Lord Lu Bu, Lord Zhang Liao, Lord Liu Bei, Lord Guan Yu, Lady Lu Lingqi, and Lady Diao Chan. I then smiled in happiness. "Guys, you're back! I was so worried!" I rushed over to them.

"We'll always be okay." Lady Lu Lingqi told me. I nodded my head.

"Xia Pi is ours." Lord Liu Bei said, smiling. I then remembered about Lord Zhang Fei's injury. I turned to him and went to Lord Zhang Fei. I was about to heal him until Lord Lu Bu spoke. I turned to him.

"Here is where I double cross you, Liu Bei. Xia Pi shall belong to me. Get your men out of Xia Pi in an hour or less. If not, I will not hesitate to end them. Permanently." Lord Lu Bu said. My eyes widened. _What? Is this what Lord Lu Bu planned all along? Where will Lord Liu Bei them go? Why don't they share the land?_ Lord Lu Bu then noticed I was next to Lord Zhang Fei. "Come, Kabanuna."

"No, do not go to that beast. He is a heartless man who cares only of himself. Come with us." Lord Liu Bei said. _Oh no, how did this end up happening? Why must I choose sides?_

"Kabanuna, now." Lord Lu Bu said. I turned to Lord Zhang Fei's wound. I really wanted to heal him.

"B… But!" I began but then I stopped. _Perhaps I should go back. I do not want to be a burden on him again._ I nodded my head. "Yes, Lord Lu Bu." I began walking to them. I stopped and turned back to Lord Zhang Fei. "I apologize I can't heal you today. Perhaps another time when necessary." I then went to Lord Lu Bu's side.

"Why you! I ought to duel you right now!" Lord Zhang Fei shouted angrily. He was about to go attack Lord Lu Bu but Lord Liu Bei stopped Lord Zhang Fei.

"Why do you choose to stay by Master Lu Bu? He only cares about himself." Lord Liu Bei asked me. I shook my head. _He doesn't just care about himself. They don't know him as well as we do. You're wrong_

"No, you're wrong. He cares about us." I replied.

"Are you Lu Bu's daughter?" Guan Yu asked me. _His daughter? What on Earth?_ I shook my head.

"Get out of Xia Pi now. Time is ticking and my halberd is dying to kill some more peons." Lord Lu Bu said. I wanted to say something but I know I'm in no position to speak right now. The only thing I could really do is watch them.

"I knew you didn't help us for no reason. We should never have trusted you in helping us capture Xia Pi. Did you follow us from Hu Lao Gate? Is this your way of revenge for defeating your father Dong Zhuo?" Lord Liu Bei asked.

"That fat piece of shit meant little to me. Sooner or later I would have slained him too but your coalition saved me a lot of time by killing that fatso." Lord Lu Bu said.

"Don't you see? He even admitted that he was gonna slay his own adopted father. He's not a good man. You're making a mistake sticking with him." Lord Liu Bei said. _ I didn't like seeing people die but I disliked Lord Dong Zhuo and a part of me is glad he isn't alive anymore._ Once again, I shook my head.

"I disliked his father, Lord Dong Zhuo as well. You shouldn't speak such harsh words about someone you don't know personally." I replied to him. _Lord Dong Zhuo is the reason why I can't be with my family anymore and you don't know it. _Lord Liu Bei shook his head.

"You are too naïve. I'm not gonna give up persuading you to not be with them." Lord Liu Bei said. I looked down. Lord Liu Bei, Lord Guan Yu, and Lord Zhang Fei got on their horses and began galloping away out of Xia Pi.

"Was it necessary to take Xia Pi? Couldn't you have shared the land together?" I asked Lord Lu Bu and he shook his head.

"We can't share the land together. We're enemies. They came to attack Hu Lao Gate as well." Lord Lu Bu told me. He then turned to me. "I took this place so we wouldn't have to keep traveling from one place to the next. When you're in war, you have to do what you must to call a place home. This is our home now. You may not understand it now because you've kept away from the war all these years." _He's right. I know nothing about the war except that it's bad and a lot of people die from it._ I nodded my head.

"You're right." I replied to him. Lady Diao Chan came to me and placed a hand on my shoulder gently.

"Don't think about it too much okay?"she said to me and I nodded my head.

"I won't. So, are you guys injured? I can heal you guys if you are wounded." I replied to them. Lady Diao Chan shook her head.

"I got sliced on my hand a bit." Lady Lu Lingqi said to me. I went to her and held on to her hand. I closed my eyes and white streams came down to my hands from my arms. It went to Lady Lu Lingqi's wound and healed her.

"I'm fine." Lord Zhang Liao told me.

"Hah! Those peons were no match for me. They couldn't get near me one bit so I'm completely fine." Lord Lu Bu said and I smiled.

"I'm glad no one is badly injured." I replied happily.

We all set up the place nicely and there were blankets and tents there so we each had our own. The base was useful. There were pots and clean water to use. While searching around, Lord Lu Bu found a large sack of money in one of the tents. He split the money up for us so we could use it. He handed me a small bag with money in it. _That money belongs to someone. It would be messed up to just take it._

"That money belongs to someone. I don't think we should take it." I told Lord Lu Bu.

"It doesn't matter if it belonged to someone. It was left behind and money is meant to be spent. Tomorrow, we'll go to the market and you can buy yourself a few items of your choice." Lord Lu Bu replied. _I guess what he said is true. Money is meant to be spent. I guess it wouldn't hurt to use it._ I then took it.

"Okay then. Thank you, Lord Lu Bu." I told him and he smiled. We were all tired so we headed to sleep in our own tents.


	4. Battle of Xia Pi part 2

Everything was peaceful for 2 days. We were all well rested up and had great meals. Lord Lu Bu and the others were nice to me and made me feel welcomed. They're my family now and we should stick together.

"Kabanuna, Lady Lu Lingqi and I are heading to the market. Would you like to come with us?" Lady Diao Chan asked, as I was folding the blanket. I smiled and nodded my head. I loved going to the market because it reminds me of my real family when we would go to the market and buy good stuff.

"That would be wonderful!" I said happily and finished folding the blanket. I grabbed my shoulder bag. The money Lord Lu Bu gave me was in there.

I quickly switched into a long sleeve pink and lavender cheongsam dress that goes up to an inch above the middle of my thighs. The top half is pink and the sleeves are chiffon styled. The bottom half is tutu styled in a couple layers. The shoe was also pink and lavender and the outfit came with a cute pinkish lavender cape that extends to my knees. The short I wore under was tan. I made my hair into a cute messy bun as well.

I got out of the tent I slept in and Lady Lu Lingqi and Lady Diao Chan were waiting for me. They were on their horses. Lord Zhang Liao was with them too. _Oh, is he going too?_ "Lord Zhang Liao, will you be going with us to the market as well?" Lord Zhang Liao laughed and shook his head.

"No, I will be staying behind with Lu Bu. I'm just here to let you borrow my horse." Lord Zhang Liao replied to me. _Ride on his horse by myself? But I've never rode on a horse alone before. What if I can't control the horse?_

"Um, I've never rode on a horse by myself before." I confessed.

"It's really easy. Just hold on the rope at all times and when you want the horse to run, just give it a kick on the side or swing the rope up and swing it down harshly one time. When you want the horse to slow down, pull the rope back. The rope is the horse's guide. If you want it to turn left, pull the rope to the left. Same thing for the right. Give it a try, Kabanuna." Lord Zhang Liao told me. I inhaled deeply and let it out slowly. He helped me on his horse. I held on to the rope tightly.

"Okay, give it a kick when I want it to run and pull on the rope when I want it to slow down. Move the rope to the left when I need to turn left and same thing for the right. Alright, I think I got it." I said, giving the horse a little kick. It began running slowly and I was really happy. I smiled happily. _I'm riding the horse! I'm actually doing it!_ "Guys! I'm doing it!" It was then that Lord Zhang Liao's horse began running really fast around and I started screaming. _Too fast!_ I pulled the rope back hard and it stopped running suddenly, causing me to fly off the horse. I fell on Lord Lu Bu's Red Hare saddle. While the saddle was facing horizontally, I was on it vertically. It was so embarrassing…

Lord Zhang Liao, Lady Lu Lingqi, Lady Diao Chan, and Lord Lu Bu began laughing so hard when Kabanuna flew to Lord Lu Bu's horse.

"Kabanuna, are you okay?" Lady Diao Chan said, trying so hard not to laugh. _This is the funniest thing that I've ever seen. _

"I… I think so." She replied. Lord Lu Bu walked over to his horse and pulled Kabanuna's waist back and put her on the ground safely. _She is such a noob at horse riding. I have never met anyone who doesn't know how to ride a horse. _

"What happened? You were just doing so well!" Lady Lu Lingqi said, smiling and laughing at the same time. Kabanuna shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. The horse began running really fast so I pulled the rope back and then it stopped sharply. I wasn't ready for it so I ended up flying to Lord Lu Bu's horse. Oh, I'm so embarrassed and ashamed!" she said, covering her face. She was really red.

"It's okay, Kabanuna. I think you got it. Just don't pull the rope back too hard next time. I think you'll do fine." Lord Zhang Liao said. Kabanuna stopped covering her face and nodded her head. Lord Zhang Liao brought his horse back and helped her get on again.

"Be careful, Kabanuna. Diao Chan, Lingqi, help make sure the horse doesn't go too fast." Lord Lu Bu said.

"Okay." They said in unison.

"See you guys in a bit. Be safe." Lord Zhang Liao said. The 3 girls nodded their heads. They then left the base and began riding on the horses to the market.

Lord Liu Bei, Lord Guan Yu, Lord Zhang Fei, and Lord Cao Cao arrived in Xia Pi to take back that place. The 3 sworn brothers came across Lord Cao Cao and told him what happened. He suggested them go take it back with the help of him and his men.

"Lu Bu does not have any army with him but his daughter, Lady Diao Chan, and Zhang Liao. He also has a naïve young lady with him. We should take her away from Lu Bu and get rid of him and his people for good." Lord Zhang Fei said to Lord Cao Cao and the others.

"Very well. Men, go attack Lu Bu's forces. Get the girl who does not look like one of them!" shouted Lord Cao Cao.

"Yes, Lord Cao Cao!" shouted the armies as they began running to the base in Xia Pi. All the Lords rode their horses towards the base that seemed very far away from where they were…

"I think I got the hang of it now." I said, riding on Lord Zhang Liao's horse. I was beginning to know how to control the horse with the rope. I smiled and the wind was blowing lightly. My cape was flying too.

"That's great, Kabanuna. One day, we can get a horse for you so you wouldn't have to ride with Lord Lu Bu all the time." Lady Diao Chan said, smiling. I nodded my head. _It would be wonderful riding a horse with them._

"I think it'll be a great idea, Lady Diao Chan. I would love to ride a horse of my own and gallop around where you guys go." I replied cheerfully. Lady Lu Lingqi began laughing and the both of us turned to her.

"I apologize for laughing. I was just thinking about how you flew to my father's horse. You were wearing that cape of yours too and it looked like you were trying to be Superman or something." Said Lady Lu Lingqi and we began laughing a lot. _Oh my goodness. I totally didn't think of that. I really was wearing a cape when I flew to Lord Lu Bu's horse._

"Now that you mentioned it, that was pretty funny." Lady Diao Chan said. We agreed and continued on to the market.

As we rode, I turned back to the base which seemed far away. I then saw little blue moving specks going towards the base. _Wow, they look like blue ants. What is that though?_ I slowed the horse down.

"Hey, is it just me or does it look like blue specks are moving towards the base Lord Lu Bu and Lord Zhang Liao are?" I asked, as they stopped their horse too. They turned to where I was pointing and gasped.

"It looks like Lord Cao Cao's forces! They are the only ones who wear blue!" Lady Diao Chan shouted. I gasped. _Could this mean Lord Lu Bu and Lord Zhang Liao are in danger? We have to go back!_

"My father and Lord Zhang Liao are in trouble. We need to move fast to get back to the base quick. Kabanuna, will you be able to ride fast on the horse?" Lady Lu Lingqi asked me. _I can't ride fast but if I must, I will try my best._ I nodded my head. "Okay then. Let's go!" We all gave our horses a kick and they began running to the direction where the base was. _Oh, please be alright Lord Lu Bu and Lord Zhang Liao._ The horses were running really fast but I was holding on to the rope tightly so I wouldn't fall…

Lord Lu Bu was standing up when he began feeling slight vibrations from the ground. _What the heck is that? Are someone's forces approaching? Yeah, there's no doubt. From this vibration, it seems like there's a lot of men coming._ Lord Lu Bu grabbed his weapon and turned to Lord Zhang Liao.

"Zhang Liao, prepare for a battle. Someone's forces are approaching." Lord Lu Bu said as Lord Zhang Liao grabbed his twin axe.

"Damn it. I don't have my horse. Never mind that. Let us drive them back as much as we can." Lord Zhang Liao said and Lord Lu Bu got on Red Hare. "Lu Bu, you go on ahead first. I will meet them on foot."

"Very well. Be careful and don't die." Lord Lu Bu said, as the base gate opened and they readied their weapons but it was only Kabanuna, Lady Lu Lingqi, and Lady Diao Chan. Kabanuna got off Lord Zhang Liao's horse.

"Father, Cao Cao's forces are approaching. There are lots of them." Lady Lu Lingqi said. _That damn Cao Cao. What business does he have here? He's gonna take over Xia Pi. I will do my best to keep them away._

"U… Um, when we were coming back here, I think I saw 3 people wearing green as well." Kabanuna added in. _That damn Liu Bei and his sworn brothers._ _They went to get reinforcements as well? That matters little to me. I will get rid of them for good._

"Lord Lu Bu, never mind Cao Cao's forces. What about Kabanuna?" Lady Diao Chan said, being worried. _There's nowhere we could take her. We don't know this place well enough to hide her. What are we gonna do?_

"I do not know yet myself. For now, I will make sure harm is out of her way." Lord Lu Bu said.

"Lord Lu Bu, I could help you drive them back. I do not like war but if it's to protect those who I care about, I'm willing to do it." Kabanuna offered. Lord Lu Bu smiled. _You are a brave young lady. I don't want you to lose your innocence._

"No, I want you to stay pure as you are and let us take care of it. I will protect you. If for some reason, I am still fighting and they get to you, I want you to run and hide anywhere until we drive them back. Can you run fast?" Lord Lu Bu said and she nodded her head, "Very well. Now, let us get out of this base and fight!" They nodded and went out of the base. The enemy was getting close. "Go! Drive them back! Make them fear the mighty Lu Bu force!"

"Hyah!" shouted Lord Zhang Liao, Lady Lu Lingqi, and Lady Diao Chan as they horses ran towards the enemy.

"Please, be safe." Kabanuna said. Lord Lu Bu was the only one who heard it.

Lord Guan Yu and Lord Zhang Liao met in battle. They both posed to fight each other. They began striking at each other and blocking their moves.

"Why do you choose to side with Lu Bu?" Lord Guan Yu said, swinging his weapon at Lord Zhang Liao and he blocked it.

"Lu Bu is a good man at heart. He isn't as bad as he seems. He had a reason to take Xia Pi away from you," Lord Zhang Liao replied, moving away from Lord Guan Yu's celestial blade and striking at him too. Lord Guan Yu also blocked the attack. "You wouldn't understand."

"And you agree with him to take Xia Pi away from us? You used us! You used me! We were childhood friends and you betrayed me!" Lord Guan Yu said, kicking Lord Zhang Liao on the stomach as Lord Zhang Liao almost felt down but he caught his balance.

"Those were the old days Guan Yu. Get a hold of yourself. We serve different lords. I understand why Lu Bu took Xia Pi away and I can agree with him. That is why I allowed him to take this place. But now, you guys are back, trying to take Xia Pi with the help of Cao Cao. How do you know he won't do the same thing as we did?" Lord Zhang Liao replied. They attacked each other again.

"He won't! We'll take back Xia Pi and destroy your force! We will take Kabanuna away from you guys and end your lives permanently." Lord Guan Yu said.

"Then I will do what I can to stop that from happening, even if it means ending your life, friend!" Lord Zhang Liao shouted, striking Guan Yu. They continued to fight against one another.

Lady Lu Lingqi was killing many of the armies and did a good job doing so. They were no match for her. She rode on her horse towards more enemies.

"It… It's Lu Bu's daughter! Kill her!" they shouted, running towards her too. _Not afraid I see. That's good. I like a little bravery in my enemy when I slay them. _When they reached each other, she swung her giant weapon at them and sent them flying to the ground as they died.

"Fear the mighty Lu Bu's daughter!" she shouted, killing many armies.

Lady Diao Chan killed many of the enemy but no matter how many she killed, there were just so many of them. _There's too many of them. I don't know if we'll survive this. _

"Surrender now or you will die!" shouted an army. He was short and skinny. Lady Diao Chan turned to him.

"I will never surrender to the likes of you." Lady Diao Chan replied, using her chain whip and wrapping his neck with it. She pulled it and his neck was slashed by it.

"Argh!" he said before he died. Lady Diao Chan pulled her weapon away and she saw Lord Liu Bei and Lord Cao Cao. They were on their horses. _This is bad_.

"Lady Diao Chan, drop your weapon and surrender." Lord Cao Cao said. Lady Diao Chan was pretty exhausted from fighting. She got posed to fight. _I can't surrender to you. I have to drive you back so Kabanuna will have a higher chance of being safe._

"I won't surrender, even if it kills me!" Lady Diao Chan said, as she began taking on Lord Cao Cao and Lord Liu Bei. They easily beat her and knocked her off her horse. She dropped her weapon and fell down, exhausted. She was breathing hard.

"Capture her." Lord Cao Cao commanded to his men. _I will use Diao Chan and the others and force Lu Bu to step down. _ Lady Diao Chan attempted to run but Lord Cao Cao caught up to her with his horse. He jumped off his horse and landed on top of her.

"Get off me!" Lady Diao Chan shouted, as he tied some quality rope on her hands. _Oh no, I've been captured! What am I gonna do now?_

Lady Lu Lingqi was fighting some enemy when she got smacked off her horse by a weapon. _Ah shit, that hurt!_ She got up and saw Lord Zhang Fei. She ran to get her weapon but Lord Zhang Fei got it first.

"I don't think so! You're coming with me!" Lord Zhang Fei said.

"And why would I do that?" Lady Lu Lingqi asked, as someone grabbed her hands from behind. _Oh fuck! I let my guard down!_ She tried pulling away but they tied her hands with a rope. _Damn it!_

"Hahah! We captured Lu Bu's daughter as well!" Lord Zhang Fei said happily. _As well? Does this mean they captured someone else too? Perhaps Lady Diao Chan?_

"You won't get away with this!" shouted Lady Lu Lingqi angrily.

Lord Zhang Liao and Lord Guan Yu have been fighting for a long time until finally, Lord Guan Yu twisted his weapon and made Lord Zhang Liao drop his twin axe. Lord Guan Yu put his celestial blade on Lord Zhang Liao's throat. _Damn it! I'm done for now. Sorry Lu Bu, I tried my hardest._

"I won't kill you in the name of our past friendship." Lord Guan Yu said. _I have been defeated. There is nothing I can do now. _He then grabbed Lord Zhang Liao and tied hands to his back. Lord Guan Yu then took him to where Lord Zhang Liao saw Lady Diao Chan and Lady Lu Lingqi tied up as well…

I hid behind Lord Lu Bu's horse while he was fighting off the enemy in blue. I heard slashing and the sound of those men dying. I turned and saw 5 armies and they saw me too.

"That must be the girl! Get her!" one of them shouted. They came running to me and I screamed. I began running off.

"Lord Lu Bu!" I shouted. Suddenly, Lord Lu Bu swung his weapon at them and they were quickly killed by him.

"Are you alright Kabanuna?" Lord Lu Bu asked me and I nodded my head. An arrow then pierced Lord Lu Bu's back. "Argh!" I gasped in horror and saw a man carrying a bow and arrow._ Oh no, Lord Lu Bu!_

"Lord Lu Bu!" I said.

"Hah! That's for what you did to me at Hu Lao Gate!" the man said, as he aimed at Lord Lu Bu again. I then ran and got in front of Lord Lu Bu and held my hands out vertically. The man stopped aiming and made a confused face. "Huh? Who are you? Move away or you can get hurt, little girl." I shook my head.

"No, I won't! I won't let you hurt Lord Lu Bu!" I shouted. I hear Lord Lu Bu pulling the arrow out. I saw a lot of men wearing blue. _This is bad! What to do?_

"Kabanuna, get out of here now!" Lord Lu Bu said. _But what about you? What are you planning to do?_

"But! I don't want to leave you behind!" I replied to him.

"There's no time! Go now! I don't want you getting hurt!" Lord Lu Bu continued. I shook my head.

"You're already hurt because of me!" I replied to him and he moved me away from him. Lord Lu Bu put me on Red Hare. "Lord Lu Bu, no!" I grabbed his hand. Tears swelled up my eyes. "Please…"

"Go somewhere safe. I will find you later. I promise." Lord Lu Bu said to me. I nodded my head. _I have to do what he says._

"Let me heal you." I said but he shook his head. Lord Lu Bu then gave Red Hare a slap and it neighed really loud and dashed off really fast. His horse was so much faster than Lord Zhang Liao's. It was hard to control the horse…

"After her!" commanded Lord Cao Cao. 5of his men riding on horses went after her but Lord Lu Bu knocked them off the horse, despite his injury on his back.

"No one shall get to her as long as I'm still here!" shouted Lord Lu Bu, scaring off many of Lord Cao Cao's men. _Be safe, Kabanuna and don't even think about coming back. Even if I die today, at least you got away. I will stall these peons for you so you can get away faster._ Lord Lu Bu got ready to fight again.

"Surrender yourselves! We have captured your people! You're completely outnumbered!" Lord Zhang Fei shouted. They brought Lady Diao Chan, Lady Lu Lingqi, and Lord Zhang Liao into view so he can see them. _Damn them! They've got all 3 of them! If only I wasn't injured!_

"Damn you all!" Lord Lu Bu shouted. _It looks like this is the end for us. _Lord Lu Bu lowered his weapon.

"No, Lu Bu! Do not surrender to them!" Lord Zhang Liao shouted. _He's right. I can't surrender. The mighty Lu Bu does not surrender to anyone! Here is a challenge given to me._ Lord Lu Bu then raised his halberd again.

"Attack him." Lord Cao Cao said, as many of his men charged at him. He began fighting and killing lots of them.

_At this rate, Lord Cao Cao is surely to lose lots of men._ Lord Xiahou Yuan thought to himself. He decided to take action. He shot a few arrows at him but Lord Lu Bu dodged them and Lord Xiahou Dun ran to him and they began dueling together. As they fought, Xiahou Yuan would shoot arrows at Lord Lu Bu but he cuts them down.

Lord Lu Bu continued to fight them until he reached his end. Lord Lu Bu fell to the floor, exhausted from fighting too much. Xiahou Dun was tired as well. Xiahou Yuan saw this as an opportunity. He shot an arrow at Lu Bu on his chest.

"Argh!" shouted Lord Lu Bu.

"Capture him." He commanded, as many armies went to him. Lord Lu Bu got up, scaring many armies away. The 3 sworn brothers then rushed to him and held him down. Lord Lu Bu struggled to free himself but his hands got tied together.

"Undo these ropes at once!" Lord Lu Bu shouted but together with his daughter, Lady Diao Chan, and Lord Zhang Liao, they were taken into the base where they have been taking shelter at. The 4 of them had to kneel in front of Lord Cao Cao. _I can't die just yet. I still need to protect Kabanuna. _"Cao Cao, I have heard you make use of mighty warriors. Use me! I will be able to help you rule all of China! My daughter and I shall help you conquer and rule! Diao Chan will even agree to help too!"

"Lu Bu, have some dignity. A true warrior accepts defeat and death." Lord Zhang Liao said. This caught Lord Cao Cao's attention, as he uses men who are not afraid to die but he was even willing to kill Guan Yu, the God of war for Lu Bu. Men like that cannot be worthy of his force.

"Kill them all." Lord Cao Cao ordered. Just then, the gate opened and in came Kabanuna riding on Red Hare…

I pulled Red Hare's leash back and it stopped running. I got off the horse and ran to Lord Lu Bu and the others. _Oh no, this is terrible! I must do something about this. I'm sorry I defied you and came here. I couldn't stand knowing you were still here._ I saw Lord Liu Bei, Lord Zhang Fei, and Lord Guan Yu. They were surprised to see me too. 2 armies grabbed me and pulled me away. I struggled to free myself.

"No, let go of me! Please, I beg you! Don't hurt them!" I yelled, as tears came down my face. I escaped their grip and ran to the man in front. He was looking at me. "Please let them go!"

"And who may you be?" he asked.

"My name is Kabanuna. Will you let them be?" I asked him.

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't kill them." He continued.

"Because they're my family! They're my friends. If you kill them, I'll be all alone again." I replied to him.

"That's not a good enough reason for me. Kill them all except for the girl." The man said. I got up and ran to Lord Lu Bu them. I then got on my knees.

"No, please!" I said, "Lord Lu Bu is like a father to me! Lord Zhang Liao is like a brother to me. Lady Lu Lingqi is like a sister to me. Lady Diao Chan is like a mother to me. You can't take them away from me too! You're just like Lord Dong Zhuo! You're ordering your men to kill my family! I know you have good in you. Please let them go. I'm begging you." The man shook his head. I turned to Lord Liu Bei them. "You said Lord Lu Bu them are bad people. You're wrong. It's you guys. No, you're not bad. You're cruel. This is just like someone ordering their men to slay your sworn brothers." Lord Liu Bei looked down…

"Enough with the talk. Get rid of them." Lord Cao Cao said.

"No, let them go. Kill me instead! I'd be more than happy to give my life up so they can live!" Shouted the girl. Lord Cao Cao turned to her, surprised. _What kind of girl would say such a thing?_ It caught his attention because no girl has ever said that before.

"Don't say such nonsense, Kabanuna! Get out of here while you can!" Lord Lu Bu said. _Why would you say such an idiotic thing? You're too kind, Kabanuna._

"Father is right, Kabanuna. Leave while you can and don't worry about us." Lady Lu Lingqi said. _How touching for you to stand up for us._ Kabanuna shook her head.

"How can I not worry when that man keeps saying to kill you guys? You're all I have left!" Kabanuna shouted, still crying. She then turned to Lord Cao Cao. "End my life but spare their lives!" She then got up and snatched an army's sword. She then walked to Lord Cao Cao and gave it to him. "If you won't spare their life, then you have to kill me too." _She is doing whatever she can to protect them. What an interesting young lady._

Lord Cao Cao dropped the sword and she turned to him.

"Very well. I will spare their lives but in return you shall come with me." Lord Cao Cao said. She then wiped away her tears.

"Okay, I will leave with you but in return you can't harm them." She replied.

"Kabanuna, no!" shouted Lady Diao Chan and Lady Lu Lingqi.

"You mustn't do this for us!" Lord Zhang Liao said.

"You can't do this Kabanuna! I will not allow you to!" Lord Lu Bu shouted. _You can't leave with Cao Cao! I was supposed to protect you._

"I'm sorry but I don't want you killed. Losing one family is already hard enough," she began, walking to them.

"Kabanuna, my kingdom awaits." Lord Cao Cao said. Kabanuna turned to him.

"Please let me heal them and my final goodbyes." She pleaded. _I guess she can say her goodbyes and attempt to heal them._

"Hurry it up." Lord Cao Cao said. He was on his horse and there was another horse next to him for Kabanuna.

"I'm sorry, Lord Lu Bu." Kabanuna said, as she gripped on the arrow in his chest. She then pulled it out and it hurted like a son of a bitch. Lord Lu Bu was really sad deep inside. He didn't want to see her leave. _Kabanuna, I promise one day I will come back for you._

Kabanuna closed her eyes and held her hands out. White streams came from her arms down to her palm and came out as a raindrop. It then split into fourths and she let it go. Each raindrop floated to them. Their wounds then healed. She opened her eyes. She hugged all of them starting off with Lady Diao Chan. Lady Diao Chan and Lady Lu Lingqi ended up crying out of sadness. Lord Zhang Liao was sad to see her go. Lord Lu Bu had tears in his eyes but he wouldn't let it out. She then got back up.

"Thank you for everything you guys have done for me. I won't forget you guys ever and may we meet again. Until then, goodbye." Kabanuna said to them. She was shedding tears as well. She then turned around and went to the horse. Xiahou Dun helped her on the horse. Kabanuna then turned back to look at them one more time. She smiled out sadly and waved goodbye to them. Then, Kabanuna rode off with Lord Cao Cao, Lord Xiahou Dun, and Lord Xiahou Yuan. The 4 of them watched her go off in sadness…


	5. Wei Kingdom

We approached a very big kingdom with blue flags. There were lots of armies wearing blue guarding the entire kingdom. This gave me déjà vu about when my family and I approached Lord Dong Zhuo's kingdom in Hu Lao Gate. I looked down and a tear dropped. _How I miss Lord Lu Bu, Lady Diao Chan, Lady Lu Lingqi, and Lord Zhang Liao._

"Open the gate! Lord Cao Cao has come back!" shouted an army carrying a sharp spear. The large gate opened. I looked around and there were lots of armies. Many of them were staring at me. I held on to the horse leash tighter and decided not to look at them. I was just looking down. Lord Xiahou Dun was holding part of the horse leash too so the horse was walking next to his horse.

"Whoa, who is that girl? She is such a beauty." I heard many of the armies say but I didn't dare to look up at them. It was making me nervous. The feeling of being alone was overwhelming. _I wish Lord Lu Bu them were here with me. Why wouldn't Lord Cao Cao have taken them as well? Why did he want me to go with him? What is he planning?_

The horses halted and I looked up. Lord Cao Cao got off his horse and gave his sword to an army to put away. Lord Xiahou Yuan got off his horse as well and so did Lord Xiahou Dun. He went to me and gave me his hand to hold. I took it and he helped me get down. _What happened to his eye? Why is there an eye patch around it?_

"Kabanuna." Lord Cao Cao said. I turned to him.

"Y… Yes?" I replied.

"This is your home from now on. Don't make any attempts to run away." Lord Cao Cao continued. _Why would I run away? I'm just a helpless girl. I don't want him to go after Lord Lu Bu them either. What choice do I have but to stay here?_ I nod my head.

"I won't." I replied to him. Suddenly, a guy came running to Lord Xiahou Yuan.

"Father, you're back! Boy am I glad." He said happily. Lord Xiahou Yuan laughed and messed up the guy's hair. "Father, don't do that. You know how I hate it when you do that."

"That's exactly why I do it, Xiahou Ba! Man, my son is growing up too fast." Lord Xiahou Yuan replied to the guy. _That guy is Lord Xiahou Yuan's son?_ Lord Xiahou Ba turned to me and I quickly looked away.

"Oh, who is she?" Lord Xiahou Ba asked his father.

"Oh, her name is Kabuna and something like that. What was your name again, little girl?" Lord Xiahou Yuan asked me. I looked up at him.

"Kabanuna. My name is Kabanuna." I replied to him.

"Oh that's right! Her name is Kabanuna." Lord Xiahou Yuan said to Lord Xiahou Ba. Lord Xiahou Ba smiled out to me.

"Nice to meet you, Kabanuna! My name's Xiahou Ba." He said cheerfully. I managed a smile back to him.

"Xiahou Ba, perhaps you would like to give her a tour?" Lord Cao Cao asked, and Lord Xiahou Ba smiled happily.

"By my honor! I would love to tour you around, beauty Kabanuna! Come on!" Lord Xiahou Ba shouted, taking my hand and running, forcing me to start running too. _Where are we going? Why are we running?_

"U… Um, where are we going?" I asked, running with him.

"To meet my friends, of course! I'm sure they'll all be delighted to meet you." He replied. We continued running until we reached a large beautiful cherry blossom tree with plenty of shade. There were a few people not too far from the tree. He let go of my hand. "Stay here, okay? I'll go get my friends." Lord Xiahou Ba began running to his friends.

I looked around and hugged my arms. When I looked where the horses were, I saw a man. It looked like he was coughing. His left hand was at his chest. _Is that man sick? Perhaps I should go see._ I began walking over to him…

Lord Xiahou Ba ran to his friends. _Oh man, they're gonna like her too! She is so pretty and cute! I almost drooled right there!_

"Hey guys, Lord Cao Cao took in such a beautiful girl! I get to tour her around. But first, I wanted you guys to meet her. Come on, she's waiting by the cherry blossom trees over there." Lord Xiahou Ba said. Lord Sima Zhao yawned and stood up.

"Come on now. I'm sure there's no one as beautiful as my Yuanji." Lord Sima Zhao said, smiling. _Well, besides Cai Wenji. She is so pretty._

"Do we have to?" said Lord Zhong Hui boredly. He was sitting down.

"Oh, come on Zhong Hui! You might be saying that but once you see her, you'll totally be in love!" exclaimed Lord Xiahou Ba. Lord Zhong Hui rolled his eyes. _There is no such thing as a girl being so freaken pretty. Oh well. Xiahou Ba is gonna bother us until we go. Man, he is annoying sometimes._

"I love making new friends. I can't wait to meet her!" said Lady Cai Wenji happily.

"Yeah, that's the spirit!" Lord Xiahou Ba said, smiling. Lord Sima Shi then smiled. _We can meet her. It's not like she'll be as pretty as Cai Wenji anyway. Speaking of which, I still can't think of how to confess to Cai Wenji._

"We wouldn't want to keep her waiting." Lord Sima Shi said and they agreed. They followed Lord Xiahou Ba to the cherry blossom trees. Behind him were Lady Cai Wenji, Lady Wang Yi, Lord Sima Zhao, Lady Wang Yuanji, Lord Sima Shi, and Lord Wen Yang.

_We don't have time to be worrying about beautiful women. That Xiahou Ba. Always worrying about other things besides war. He gets distracted so easily. Oh well, Xiahou Ba will always be Xiahou Ba. Let's see how much of a beauty she is. That's why Xiahou Ba was so excited. _Lord Wen Yang thought to himself.

Lord Xiahou Ba reached the cherry blossom tree but she was nowhere in sight! _What? Where in China did Kabanuna go? Maybe she needed to us the restroom or something. Wait a minute. Is that Kabanuna with Guo Jia with the horses? That's definitely her alright._

"So? Where is she? Didn't you say she was waiting here? Were you talking to a ghost only?" Lord Zhong Hui said, as it scared everyone but Lord Xiahou Ba. Lord Xiahou Ba laughed so hard at his comment. He shook his head.

"No, I didn't. I told her to wait here but I guess she went off to Guo Jia over by the horses. Maybe she likes horses. What girl doesn't? Let's go to her there." Lord Xiahou Ba said, as they began walking to the horses.

"U… Um, excuse me." Said a beautiful soft voice from behind where Lord Guo Jia was at, coughing a lot. He was getting really sick and knew his time was ending. He turned around to find a very beautiful young lady there. _Whoa, am I dreaming or is this beautiful girl really talking to me._

"Hello there. Can I help you?" he asked. The girl looked worried.

"Are you alright? You're not sick, are you?" she asked. _Aw, how cute. This pretty girl is caring about me. Well, I got to make the most out of my life before I die._

"Unfortunately, I am sick. I know that my time is ending soon." Guo Jia replied sadly to her. She shook her head.

"Don't be silly! I'll help you get better." She said. _How are you gonna be able to make me better? There's no cure for this sickness._ She then took his hand and held it. _Whoa, this pretty girl is holding my hand. I'll be able to die a happy man._ Lord Guo Jia smiled.

"Thanks for the kindness but there's no cure for my sickness." He told her.

"Yes, there is. I can heal you. I'm sure it's my reason for living." She replied to him. _Okay then. Just don't get too sad when I die._ Lord Guo Jia just smiled. The girl closed her eyes. _Is she gonna give me a kiss?_ Instead, white streams came flowing down from her arms down to her hands and it went to his hand and up his arm. From inside his body, he felt his sickness going away. He felt so much better and felt very refreshed. _Whoa, what did she do to me? I feel like I'm cured!_

"What did you do? Why do I feel all better?" Lord Guo Jia asked and she opened her eyes. _Dang, she is just so beautiful! I've really taken a liking to her._ The girl smiled.

"I healed you," She replied, "I have healing abilities." _Healing abilities? Wow, this girl is much more than I thought. _Lord Guo Jia became really happy. _I guess I'm not gonna die soon after all thanks to her._

"Thank you for healing me. What's your name? How come I've never seen you before?" Lord Guo Jia asked.

"There you are! I was wondering where you went!" Lord Xiahou Ba exclaimed. _Does Xiahou Ba know her?_ Lord Guo Jia and the girl turned to Lord Xiahou Ba. Everyone behind Lord Xiahou Ba got a good look at her.

_Whoa! Who is she? She is so pretty! _Sima Zhao thought to himself. He was shocked because he didn't think the girl that Xiahou Ba was talking about would turn out to be such a beauty.

_Damn, Xiahou Ba was right. She is very pretty. I'm sure no one was expecting this._ Lord Wen Yang thought to himself. He took off his helmet.

_Hmph, she really is pretty. _Lord Zhong Hui thought to himself.

_A thing of beauty she is. Oh well, that doesn't change the way I feel about Cai Wenji._ Lord Sima Shi thought to himself. He turned to Lady Cai Wenji and she was smiling happily. _She must be excited to make a new friend._ The thought of that made him smile…

"Oh, Hello Lord Xiahou Ba." I replied.

"So, here are my friends." Lord Xiahou Ba said, smiling.

"I'm Cai Wenji. It's nice to meet you." Said a pretty girl.

"I'm Sima Shi." Said the guy next to Lady Cai Wenji.

"Zhong Hui." A man said. He has a baby face.

"Sima Zhao. Welcome to Wei." Said a guy with wavy hair. He was hugging the girl next to him. The girl smiled at me.

"I'm Wang Yuanji. Nice to meet you." She said.

"Hello My lady. I am Wen Yang. It is an honor to meet you." Said the guy holding the helmet in his hands.

"I am Wang Yi. It is a pleasure to meet you." Wang Yi said. Then the guy whom I healed cleared his throat and I turned to him.

"I am Guo Jia. Perhaps you would like to go out horse riding some time with me?" he said. _I love horse riding!_ I smiled and nodded my head.

"Sure! I love horses," I replied to him and turned to everyone, "It's nice to meet you all. My name is Kabanuna." I replied to them cheerfully, even though I was still sad from being separated from Lord Lu Bu and the others.

"Kabanuna," said someone from behind. I turned and it was Lord Xiahou Dun. "Lord Cao Cao has asked me to bring you back to him."

"Aw, but I didn't even get to tour her around yet!" whined Lord Xiahou Ba. "Come on, uncle. Can't you stall Lord Cao Cao for a while?"

"Sorry, nephew. I have strict orders from Lord Cao Cao," Lord Xiahou Dun replied to his nephew. He then turned to me. "Come on." I nodded my head and walked over to him. I turned back to them.

"It was nice meeting you guys." I said and they smiled. Then Lord Xiahou Dun and I began walking off from them.

While we were walking, I couldn't help but wonder why he has an eye patch. _Is he part pirate? I really want to know._

"Um, Lord Xiahou Dun, pardon me for asking but are you part pirate? Is that why you wear an eye patch?" I asked and he turned to me.

"There's no such thing as being part pirate. Kabanuna. Lu Bu and I were dueling and he shot an arrow into my eye. It looks bad. That's why I wear an eye patch to cover it. It's blind anyways." Lord Xiahou Dun explained. I gasped. _Lord Lu Bu shot an arrow in Lord Xiahou Dun's eye? That's terrible. But they are enemies, right?_ I went in front of him.

"Let me heal your eye. That way, you won't have to wear an eye patch." I told him.

"There's no heal for eyes." Lord Xiahou Dun said. I shook my head. _You're wrong. I can heal any injuries._

"No, I can heal you. Trust me, okay?" I replied to him.

"Very well. Do what you can." He said. I nodded my head. I closed my eyes and put my hands out in front of me slowly. As I was doing so, white stream lights came flowing from my arms down to my palms and rose up from my hands. It took the form of a teardrop and I let it flow gently to Lord Xiahou Dun's eye…

Lord Xiahou Dun's left eye could see everything and his right eye saw blackness only. He blinked a few times and Kabanuna leaned in closer to him. _Her silver eyes are so beautiful._ She blinked twice.

"Can you see with that eye now?" she asked. Lord Xiahou Dun took off the eye patch and the sunlight shone in his right eye. He turned away from the light and looked around. _I… I can see with my right eye again._ He couldn't help but form a smile.

"I can see again. Thank you, Kabanuna. Your kindness is much appreciated." Lord Xiahou Dun replied to her. Kabanuna managed a beautiful smile.

Lord Yue Jin and Lord Li Dian were throwing apples at each other for fun. Lord Yue Jin threw one at Lord Li Dian and Lord Li Dian ducked. They watched as the apple flew and hit a young lady with her hair in a bun. She was in front of Lord Xiahou Dun. When the apple hit her head and she fell down as he bun became loose and her hair flowed down gently. Her hair was very long.

"Ooh Yue Jin. You better marry her now." Teased Lord Li Dian. _Damn it! How could I have made the apple hit her head? I better go make sure she's okay._ They both jogged over to where she was at…

_What was that? It came out of nowhere! How spooky! _I turned to Lord Xiahou Dun and he was trying not to laugh. After blinking 2 times, I got up myself and dusted off the dirt on me.

"Are you alright, Kabanuna?" Lord Xiahou Dun asked me and I nodded my head. I made sure I had no injuries or anything. 2 guys came running to me…

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Lord Yue Jin asked, as she turned to him. His eyes widened. _Whoa, who is this girl? She is the most beautiful girl I have seen._

_Oh damn, she's hella pretty!_ Lord Li Dian thought to himself. _Yue Jin is definitely gonna like her._ Lord Li Dian managed a smile and tried not to laugh…

"I'm okay." I replied to them, smiling._ Wow, he is very muscular and handsome! Oh man, what am I thinking?_

"Are you sure?" he asked and I nodded my head.

"I'm sure." I replied to him. He then smiled.

"Well anyway, I'm Yue Jin." He said.

"I'm Li Dian." The other guy said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kabanuna." I replied to them.

"Come on, Kabanuna. Now is not the time to be getting a boyfriend." Lord Xiahou Dun said. _What the heck? I'm not trying to get a boyfriend! He's so silly!_

"I don't plan to get one anytime soon." I replied to him, laughing. I turned to Lord Yue Jin and Lord Li Dian. "Well, I'll see you whenever."

"See you around." They both said.

Lord Xiahou Dun and I continued walking back to the castle. He then stopped walking and turned to me.

"I will take my leave now. Lord Cao Cao said that you must find your way to him." Lord Xiahou Dun said. _What? But I don't even know this place yet! How am I supposed to find him?_

"I don't even know where he is. How am I gonna find him?" I asked.

"He is in one of the rooms in the castle. You'll do fine on your own. I'm sure of it." Lord Xiahou Dun replied and walked off. I turned to the castle. _How long will it take for me to find him? How does he expect me to find him?_

I walked in the castle and there were a few people around. They turned to me. _I feel so nervous! Maybe they know where Lord Cao Cao is._

"U… Um, you guys don't happen to know where Lord Cao Cao is, do you?" I asked.

"He's in his room. Who are you? I've never seen you around before." One of them said. I then smiled.

"My name is Kabanuna. I'm… Well, I guess you can say that I'm new here. I came with Lord Cao Cao." I told them.

"Oh, okay then. Nice to meet you. I'm Xu Huang. This is Deng Ai, Pang De, Jia Chong, and Jia Xu." He said. _They seem like very nice people, despite their looks. Hopefully we can all get along._

"Nice to meet you all. Well, I have to look for Lord Cao Cao. I will see you whenever I see you then." I replied. We said our goodbyes and I looked around the first floor but Lord Cao Cao wasn't there. _Maybe he's on the second floor._

I made my way up to the second floor and heard someone coughing a lot from one of the rooms. _Could someone else be sick? Maybe I should go heal them._ I went to the door I heard coughing from. I slowly opened the room and saw a man lying down on his bed, coughing. He turned to me.

"I… I'm sorry for barging in. Are you alright?" I asked him. He coughed a few more times.

"I am very sick as you can see. I'm just coughing. That's all." He replied.

"That's terrible. It's okay though. I will heal you." I said. I closed my eyes and put my hands out in front of me slowly. As I was doing so, white stream lights came flowing from my arms down to my palms and rose up from my hands. It took the form of a teardrop and I let it flow gently to him. It entered his body and he seemed surprised. He wasn't coughing anymore.

"Y… You healed me?" he said in his state of shock. I smiled and nodded my head. He then got out of bed and stretched nicely. "Thank you very much miss! I am Guo Huai. What is your name? I must remember my savior's name."

"I'm Kabanuna. You are most certainly welcomed," I replied to him. Lord Guo Huai seemed very happy. "I will see you around. I have to go to Lord Cao Cao." Lord Guo Huai nodded his head and I left his room.

I continued on and heard 2 people arguing. _What could they be arguing about? Maybe I should go see what is wrong._ I went to the room and opened it. There was a jolly man and a tall guy. They both turned to me.

"Um, sorry to be nosy but why are you 2 yelling at each other?" I asked.

"We're trying to see what we should plant. I say we plant strawberries." The tall one said.

"No, we should plant crops! Planting strawberries isn't gonna make us full." The jolly one said. They then began arguing about it again. _Okay… I don't understand why they both just don't do both._

"Why don't you guys plant both? That way, there will be more food to eat." I suggested, as smiles appeared on their faces.

"Great idea! Xu Zhu, why didn't we think of that?" the tall one said.

"I know Dian Wei!" Lord Xu Zhu said. He then turned to me. "What is your name?"

"Kabanuna." I replied. They both began planning everything out. _That's good that they're no longer arguing. I'll take my leave and find Lord Cao Cao._

I headed to the third floor of the castle. While walking, I bumped into a man. He turned to me. _Oops, that was an accident._

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were there." I told him.

"It's alright. I'm Yu Jin. I haven't seen you before. Are you new here to Wei?" he asked and I nodded my head. "Oh, okay then. Are you exploring around or are you looking for someone?" I smiled.

"I'm looking for Lord Cao Cao." I told him.

"Oh, okay. What's your name?" Lord Yu Jin asked.

"I'm Kabanuna." I replied to him.

"Well then I will see you around Wei some time then Kabanuna." Lord Yu Jin said and I nodded my head. We both departed our own ways.

I reached the third floor and heard another 2 men arguing. I went to see what was wrong. I opened the door of the room and saw a man with long hair and another one who looked pissed off. _Gee, I wonder what happened._

"I don't want to do that, Zhang He! That's stupid!" yelled the mad guy.

"Oh, don't be such a baby Zhuge Dan! Even your cousin Zhuge Liang does it." The guy with long hair said, stretching his body back and singing "La la la" over and over again. The both of them noticed I was looking. "Oh, well hello there, beautiful. What is your name? I am the great beauty Zhang He."

"Don't you know how to stop being girly for once? You're a guy for Pete's sake!" the other one said.

"Hello. I'm Kabanuna. Um… Do you know where I can find Lord Cao Cao?" I asked.

"Oh, he's in his room on the fifth floor in the last room with a blue flag on the door." Lord Zhang He said. I smiled. _Finally someone who is specific._

"Okay. Thank you." I said and left the room. I went to the fifth floor and saw a door with the blue flag on it. I went to it and knocked on the door.

"Come on." Said Lord Cao Cao in the room. I opened the room and walked inside. I saw 4 other guys and 2 girls. _I wonder who they are. No matter. Lord Cao Cao wanted to see me._ I went to him.

"You wanted to see me, Lord Cao Cao?" I asked.

"Father, who is she?" asked one of the guys. He had long black hair.

"Everyone, this is Kabanuna. I made a deal with her to come with me and I will spare Lu Bu their lives." Lord Cao Cao said.

"You are a part of Lu Bu's forces?" one of them asked.

"She was. Now she is part of Wei," Lord Cao Cao continued, "Perhaps you would like to introduce yourselves?"

"I am Cao Pi, son of Cao Cao." The long black haired one said.

"I am Zhen Ji, wife of Cao Pi." A beautiful lady said.

"Cao Ren." The shortest man said.

"What a delight to meet you, my lady. I am Xun Yu." The youngest one said.

"I am Sima Yi." The last guy said.

"I am Zhang Chunhua, Sima Yi's wife." The other lady said.

"It is nice to meet you all." I replied to them.

"So Kabanuna, I take it that you've met everyone in Wei now, correct?" Lord Cao Cao asked me and I nodded my head. _How did Lord Cao Cao know I would meet everyone here?_ "That is good. I had hoped you would meet everyone. Having you in Wei would prove to be most useful to me to rule China. Do not try to escape Wei. Do you understand, Kabanuna?"

"Yes, Lord Cao Cao. I won't run away. I promise." I said.

"Good. You are dismissed. Your room is next to mines. You must be tired from the long travel. " Lord Cao Cao said. I nodded my head. I was pretty tired. I left the room and entered the one next to his. There was a bed in the corner and a closet. _I'll unpack later. For now, I want to take a rest._ I yawned and went to the bed. I laid down on the bed and began sleeping.


	6. Kidnapped

Lord Cao Cao trusted me enough to go out of the Kingdom on my own. It's been 2 days since my arrival in the Wei Kingdom. Everyone here has been really nice to me and I am grateful that they gave me a warm welcoming.

I decided to go to the market out of the kingdom today. Everyone was busy today for some reason and I had no one to hang out with. I walked to the front of the kingdom gate and the armies turned to me when I approached. They smiled at me. I did the same for them.

"Hello there. I want to go to the market not too far from here." I told them.

"Sure, why not? Just make sure not to exhaust yourself. Would you like one of us to escort you there?" one of them asked me. _It would be a burden to have to go with me. I'm good by myself. I also rely on people too much. _ I shook my head.

"It's okay. I'll be fine on my own. I won't be gone for long." I replied to him. They opened the gate and I walked out, smiling happily to myself.

"Lady Kabanuna sure is lovely and beautiful. Any man who gets her will be happy forever." I heard one of them say. It made me shy and my cheeks grew pink. I turned back to them. They were staring at me. I smiled and waved goodbye to them.

"See you guys in a bit, okay? Bye!" I said, smiling.

"Bye!" all of them replied to me. I turned back forward and began skipping to the village market nearby.

I was humming to myself for fun until I reached the market. There were lots of people selling stuff. I even saw a few American people selling their goods. One of them turned to me and smiled.

"Hello, young lady. You are very beautiful. I have clothing that will suit you perfectly. These goods came all the way from America. Come take a look." He said, taking my arm and making me go check out his clothes. There were lots of shortalls and shirts. I have never seen them before. _Wow, they are so beautiful!_

"Wow, they are so beautiful!" I exclaimed, looking at the shorts and shirts.

"I think this style suits you very much. If you get some, I'll give you a discount, yeah?" he persuaded. _Hm, I think this might be a good style for me. That way, I won't have to keep wearing dresses all the time._

"Okay, sure!" I replied.

I bought a plenty of shortalls and shirts. I was very happy because the man gave me a huge discount and I was able to get a lot. He even gave me a free Nike bag to put my clothes in because the shoulder bag Lady Diao Chan gave me was getting packed.

I went over to the dresses and there were very beautiful ones. It was an old woman selling them. She turned to me when I approached the dresses.

"Hello dear. You are such a beautiful young woman." She told me. I smiled and blushed.

"Thank you. You're too kind." I replied to her. I got a few qipao cheongsam dresses with collars with the matching shoes. Instead of the shoes being flat shoes, they were boots. I liked that idea more than the shoes being flats so I got more of them.

"Where are you from, child?" she asked me.

"I'm from the Wei Kingdom not too far from here." I replied, giving her the dresses.

"Will this be it for you?" she asked and I nodded my head.

"Yes." I replied to her. She smiled and told me the price. She only made me pay the price of 3 dresses. She said this is because I was very kind to her. "Thank you for the discount."

"You are most certainly welcomed, dear." She replied. I smiled and decided to go to the food area. I bought myself 2 egg rolls and a small plate of orange chicken. While I was eating away happily, I turned and saw 5 guys ganging up on the old woman. _What do they think they're doing? How rude to do that to an old lady. _I got up and went to them.

"Hand it over now, you old hag!" one of them said, pushing the old lady and she fell down. I gasped and ran to her.

"Oh no, are you alright?" I said, helping her up. I turned to them angrily. "What is your problem? Don't you know it's very rude to treat old people this way? What's wrong with you?" _These guys are so mean and cruel!_ The 5 guys smiled.

"Hmph, what a beautiful girl." One of them said.

"You better leave this old woman alone, you bully!" I said to them angrily.

"I think Master will be pleased if we brought her to him instead of money. She will be able to make us rich." Another one said. One of them grabbed my arm and I pulled away.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed, as they tried to grab me. I moved away and began running off. They chased me. _Oh no, now they're after me! Maybe I can reach the kingdom before they get me. I should let Lord Cao Cao know there are bad people here._

"After her! Do not let her escape!" one of them said, and they ran even faster. I screamed and ran faster as well.

Since my hair was down and flowing with the wind, one of them grabbed my hair and pulled it back as I fell down from behind.

"Ouch!" I said when I fell down. _No, they're gonna capture me! What am I gonna do?_ I got up and tried to run again but they grabbed my hair again and put a bag over me. I began struggling to free myself. "Get this bag off me right now!" I heard them laughing. I was stuck in a bag and couldn't escape. _Lord Cao Cao and the others are gonna think that I ran away! Oh, if only someone were here to help me._ I was lifted off the ground and they carried me off somewhere I didn't know because I was trapped in the bag…

It was beginning to get dark and Kabanuna hasn't returned yet. The armies kept watch but there was no sight of her. Suddenly, an old woman appeared. She was panting.

"Who are you?" one of the armies asked her.

"The young lady. She's been captured by some pirates." The old woman said.

"What young lady?" they asked.

"She has silver eyes and purplish red hair. I didn't get her name but she told me she was from the Wei Kingdom. She was wearing a blue Cheongsam dress with flowery designs." The old lady said. The armies looked at each other.

"Someone kidnapped Kabanuna! We must report to Lord Cao Cao immediately!" one of them shouted.

An army ran inside the kingdom and he ran towards the castle but he was bumped into Lord Sima Zhao. Lord Sima Zhao turned to him.

"Sheesh, what's the rush?" he asked. _This freaken army better have a good reason why he ran fast and bumped into me._

"Lord Sima Zhao! There has been a report from an old lady from the village nearby that Lady Kabanuna has been kidnapped!" the army said. Lord Sima Zhao's eyes grew wide with shock. _Kabanuna has been kidnapped?_

"What? By whom?" he asked.

"The old lady said some pirates captured her." The army replied. _Damn it! Why did Kabanuna go into the village alone? This is exactly why we don't allow girls to go into the villages alone. Stuff like kidnapping happens._ Lord Sima Zhao began running to the castle and he got inside. He saw his friends. He quickly rushed to them.

"Guys, an old lady told the armies guarding the gate that Kabanuna has been kidnapped by some pirates in the nearby village!" Lord Sima Zhao blurted. Everyone was shocked.

_What the hell? Why was she even in the village?_ Lord Xiahou Ba quickly got up.

"We have to tell Lord Cao Cao." Lord Xiahou Ba said. He began running upstairs to Lord Cao Cao's room. He swung open the door and Xun Yu and Sima Yi were in there with Lord Cao Cao. "Lord Cao Cao! Lord Sima Zhao said that an old lady told the armies that Kabanuna has been captured by some pirates! We have to go save her!"

_They what?_ Lord Cao Cao freaked out.

"What? Kabanuna has been kidnapped? We must head out in search of her now!" Lord Cao Cao said, grabbing his sword on the wall.

Soon everyone heard that Kabanuna was kidnapped by pirates and everyone was in an uproar. Lord Cao Cao, Lord Xiahou Ba, Lord Wen Yang, Lord Guo Jia, Lord Xiahou Dun, Lord Yue Jin, and Lord Li Dian went out of the kingdom to search for her. Lady Cai Wenji wanted to go help them search for her but Lord Sima Shi didn't allow her to because she could get captured as well.

"Search everywhere for Kabanuna!" Lord Cao Cao said. They all got on their horses and rode off in search of her.

No matter how hard they searched for her, they could not find her. It was too dark and they couldn't see in the dark and were forced to go back into the kingdom. Everyone was so upset that Kabanuna was captured…


	7. Pirate Days

I could hear the horses galloping really fast as I am in the bag. There was nothing I could do but wait to see what is to become of me. _I wonder if anyone knows that I'm gone. Are they out looking for me? Where am I being taken? Am I gonna die? _It felt like such a long time since I was being taken away that I fell asleep.

It was the next day and I woke up to find myself still in the bag. It was very uncomfortable in there and I began moving around.

"It's uncomfortable in here! Let me out!" I screamed loud enough for them to hear.

"Quiet you! We're arriving at our destination now." One of them replied to me. I tried to open the top of the bag but it was stuck tight. The horses came to a stop and I felt someone carrying me.

"Get me out of here!" I yelled, struggling inside the bag…

Lord Gan Ning saw his 5 pirate buddies arriving with a bag. He heard a girl in there. _Who the hell is in the bag? I thought I told those dim wits to get money, not kidnap a freaken girl. _

"Get me out of this bag now!" he heard her saying. _Hm, she does sound cute though. I can never be too sure though._ Lord Gan Ning turned to his men. They smiled and put the bag down and cleared their throats.

"Didn't I tell you guys to bring money? Why did you bring a girl here?" Lord Gan Ning said.

"Well, we figured she can make money for us. She is beautiful. I think you'll be pleased once you see how she looks like. She is a rare beauty. I have never seen a Chinese girl who is so beautiful before." One of his men said. _Is she really even all that pretty?_

"Open the bag." He commanded, as one of them untied the bag, revealing who was in the bag. His heart pounded with excitement when he saw her. It was a girl with silver eyes and purplish red hair. She also had a vanilla beige lip color. Her hair was a bit messed up from being in the bag. She fixed her hair back in place. She got up from the ground and her hair was very long and beautiful. _Damn, she is so pretty and cute! She'll definitely make us rich._

"Well, what do you think? She's beautiful, isn't she?" said one of his men. Lord Gan Ning smiled. _Hm, I don't know if I want her to be used for money. Maybe I'll just make her a part of us._ The girl turned to him.

"What's your name? Where are you from?" Lord Gan Ning asked.

"I'm Kabanuna and I'm from the Wei kingdom until they kidnapped me away," She replied, being sad, "Will I be able to go back? Or will I have to join you too?" _Join you too? Does that mean she isn't originally from Wei?_

"What do you mean?" Lord Gan Ning asked.

"Well, I was just an entertainer until Lord Dong Zhuo had my family killed. Then I was with Lord Lu Bu and his daughter and Lady Diao Chan and Lord Zhang Liao. Then we were attacked and I had to leave with Lord Cao Cao so he wouldn't kill Lord Lu Bu them so I became part of Wei. Now you guys kidnapped me so I was just wondering if you are gonna force me to join you too." She said. _Dang, how sad that she lost her family. We're almost alike._

"That would be a great idea! Master Gan Ning, can she be a part of us too?" asked one of his men. Lord Gan Ning shrugged his shoulders.

"It's completely up to you, Kabanuna. You can join us if you want. I won't force you to." Lord Gan Ning said to her. _You're gonna be all alone if you don't. We sure as hell ain't taking you back to Wei._

"If I don't join you, what am I gonna do? I don't know where I am and I'll be alone. I guess it wouldn't hurt to join you as well." She replied, sounding so cute to Lord Gan Ning. His heart was beating really fast. _I've never felt this way before. Do I like her this much already?_

"Well then, it was a good idea kidnapping you. Welcome to being a pirate." One of his men said, smiling. Kabanuna nodded her head.

"You guys were trying to get money from that old lady, right?" Kabanuna said to his men. They nodded their heads and she took out a sack of money and gave some to each of them. They were so happy. _Huh, how kind of her. It's not gonna be enough to last us though._

"Thanks, Kabanuna! You're the best!" his 5 men said happily. Kabanuna smiled, setting Lord Gan Ning's heart on fire. He was so in love with her.

"Okay, so I'm a pirate now. What do pirates do?" she asked. She then gasped. "Oh, I know!" Kabanuna then curved her index finger and covered her right eye. "Argh! I'm a pirate!" She then smiled more and gave out a laugh. _She laughs too cute. It's killing me._

"Come on, a pirate goes treasure hunting." Lord Gan Ning said, as he began walking off. Kabanuna went next to him and she was up to his shoulders. _Hm, a perfect fit. _His 5 men followed behind him and Kabanuna…

"Lord Gan Ning, can I go switch first before going treasure hunting?" I asked him and he nodded his head. I smiled and went to a blind spot where they wouldn't see me before switching.

I switched into a blue shortall and a black mini t shirt with a pair of black flat shoes. I left my hair down.

When I finished, I went back to them. Lord Gan Ning turned to me and smiled. I did too and I felt a bit shy.

"There's a village not too far from here. We can go treasure hunting there." Lord Gan Ning said and I nodded my head. _I wonder what kind of treasure we'll find at the village. Maybe we can find some nice stuff there._ I walked next to Lord Gan Ning.

"So, Lord Gan Ning, how long have you been a pirate?" I asked, being curious. _I wonder why he's not traveling with his family. Did something happen to his family like mines or did he just go off on his own because he wanted to?_ "You seem young to be traveling around with pirates." Lord Gan Ning laughed.

"I've been a pirate since… Well, I began my life as a pirate when I was 13 so it's been 5 years. My family was killed so I was alone and met these guys." He told me. I gasped. _Oh, that's terrible!_

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear. It's okay though. I lost my family not too long ago." I replied to him. He turned to me and touched my hair gently.

"Well I'm here if you need a shoulder to cry on." He told me. I smiled and nodded my head. _Lord Gan Ning is such a nice guy. Oh, the village is just right there! Oh, I can't wait to go find treasure!_ I gasped and smiled.

"Look, the village!" I said happily.

We went to the village and there were lots of people around. I scanned the surrounding but I haven't seen a treasure yet. I turned to Lord Gan Ning.

"So, where do we look to find treasure? I think it's gonna be hard finding them." I told Lord Gan Ning. He smiled.

"It's easy. There's treasure all around." Lord Gan Ning said. I watched as he walked towards an old lady and her granddaughter. Then, he snatched away the little sack of money the old lady was giving to her granddaughter. I gasped.

"Hey! That's mine! Give it back you pirate thief!" the girl yelled, as Lord Gan Ning was laughing while running away. _He did not just do that!_

"You snooze, you lose sucker!" Lord Gan Ning yelled back at the girl.

"Lord Gan Ning!" I yelled, running after him. He turned to me while still running. I pulled his shirt back and he stopped. "You do not take that money away from them! Don't you know it is very mean to do so?" I snatched the money away from him.

"This is how pirates are. We take stuff from people." Lord Gan Ning explained. _If being a pirate means stealing from people, then I don't want to be a pirate anymore._ I shook my head at him.

"You can't take stuff away from people. It's not very nice, Lord Gan Ning. You need to go apologize to them right now! Go!" I said, grabbing his arm and pulling him back to the old lady and the girl. I turned to them. "I am so sorry about his behavior. Lord Gan Ning, what do you have to say?" He sighed.

"Do I have to?" he asked, crossing his arms together. I nodded my head meanly and he laughed. He turned to them 2. "Sorry I took your money." I then smiled and handed the money back to them. The old lady laughed.

"Youngsters these days." She said.

"Thank you for returning the money to us. We needed to buy some herbs for my mom. She's very sick." The girl said. _So if the money was taken by Lord Gan Ning, her mom would have gotten sicker! Good thing I got it back for them._ I smiled. The old lady and the girl then went off. I turned to Lord Gan Ning.

"See? They needed the money. If you took it, they wouldn't be able to get herbs for her mom." I told Lord Gan Ning.

"I never thought about those kinds of stuff. I actually feel kinda bad." Lord Gan Ning said. _Aww, at least he feels bad about it. He can be a good pirate and not steal stuff._ "It's just that we're in need of money ourselves and we can't earn it."_ Hmm, he wants to earn money. I think I'll be able to help._ I then smiled and clasped my hands together. Lord Gan Ning turned to me, confused. I managed a laugh.

"As a pirate member of yours, I will help earn money for us." I said happily. I turned around and skipped off…

_She sure is odd, despite her beauty. Help us earn money by skipping. Pft! How funny._ Lord Gan Ning and his men watched her skip not too far from where they were. She stopped walking and put her bag on the ground. The top was opened. She then cleared her throat. Then to his surprise, she began singing the song "The day you went away". _What the heck? She's singing? And she's really good? Damn. Beautiful, yet talented._

Everyone turned to her when she began singing. They stopped and watched her singing. To Lord Gan Ning's surprise, people began putting money in her bag! _Wow, it's a good thing she is with us. She really isn't completely useless._ Lord Gan Ning smiled. Her angelic voice blew him away…

When I finished singing, everyone cheered for me and I blushed.

"Thank you!" I said cheerfully. I picked up the bag and it was surprisingly filled up. _Wow, I got more than I ever expected. And it was all by myself. I'm so happy and proud._ I turned to Lord Gan Ning was he was looking at me, smiling. I smiled and walked over to him. "So? Will this be enough to last us for a while?" Lord Gan Ning laughed.

"Of course it is. Why would it not be enough?" he replied.

"Okay then! So, promise me you won't steal anymore? In return, I'll make money for us. After all, I still am just an entertainer. Yeah?" I asked. Lord Gan Ning nodded his head.

"Yeah, I won't argue with that," Lord Gan Ning said, and turned to his men, "Did you guys hear that?" They nodded their heads.

"Yes, Master Gan Ning. From now on, we won't steal anymore." They said. I smiled again and we continued walking. It smelled really good and it made my stomach growl. Lord Gan Ning turned to me really fast with a confused face. I laughed.

"Sorry, my tummy is craving some food," I told him, "You guys are hungry, right? We can use the money we earned to buy food for us! And we won't have to worry about ever starving!" Lord Gan Ning laughed at me. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. You're just really cute. That's all." He replied. I blushed and got shy. I smiled and looked down. Lord Gan Ning laughed and placed an arm around my shoulder. We walked to the area where they were selling food. There were orange chicken, fried rice, and fried dumplings. It smelled so yummy.

"Wow, it smells amazing! I can't wait to eat!" I said, as we walked to the lady selling the food. She turned to us and smiled. "Hello there!"

"Hello, what would you like to get?" she asked.

"I would like to get all 3 please. It's for me and my friends." I replied to her. She smiled and got 3 plastic bowls and filled them up with each of the 3 foods. She handed it to me and I paid her the amount I owed her for it. "Thank you very much! Can I get 8 forks and spoons too by the way?"

"You are most certainly welcomed and sure." She replied to me. She handed me 8 forks and 8 spoons. I smiled and brought the food over to Lord Gan Ning and his 5 men.

"Okay, time to eat!" I said happily. I put the food down and handed each of them the fork and spoon.

"Thanks, Kabanuna." Lord Gan Ning said. I smiled and we ate away happily._ Oh my gosh, this is so yummy in my tummy! So warm and tender too! I could eat the whole thing by myself but I won't because I have to share it with my pirate buddies. Sharing is caring._

It was night time and we were walking around the grassy area. The wind was blowing gently and blew my hair out of place. I fixed it and laughed. There were flowers around and I picked a few of them. _I love flowers! They're so beautiful._ I began skipping around and picking flowers and grasses. I was making a flower bracelet for Lord Gan Ning with the red flowers. I used white flowers to make bracelets for his friends as well. When I finished, I smiled and stopped walking. I turned to them….

"Here you go! I made these for you guys. Isn't it beautiful?" Kabanuna said happily to Lord Gan Ning and his men. He turned and saw that she made nice bracelets for them. _Kabanuna, you are too pretty. I feel like I wanna marry you already. I don't want you to be anyone else's. I want you to be mines only._ Lord Gan Ning smiled. Kabanuna went to his men and gave them the white flower bracelet ones.

"Thanks, Kabanuna. I'll take very good care of it." One of his men said. Kabanuna walked to him. His heart was pounding fast. _She's like an angel. She's my type of girl. Being around her makes me feel nervous. I'm gonna have to step it up if I want her to be mines. Maybe it's time for me to mature down._

"Here you go, Lord Gan Ning. This red one is for you," Kabanuna said, taking his left hand and putting the red bracelet on his wrist. She smiled. "It's a perfect fit!" _No, we're a perfect fit. I plan on marrying you soon, even though our family members aren't here to do the wedding._ Lord Gan Ning smiled.

"Thanks a lot. It's really special to me. I promise to take really good care of it." Lord Gan Ning told her and she smiled. _God, when you smile liked that, you make me so nervous._ He smiled too and blushed a bit.

They went to their big ship and got on it. Kabanuna was so amazed. Lord Gan Ning got in the boat and held his hand out to her. She took his hand and got in the boat with them.

"Wow… I've never been on a ship before. We're not gonna fall, are we?" she asked. Lord Gan Ning laughed. _She's so funny. With us around, she won't ever have to worry about falling._

"Don't worry. You won't fall. If you do, I'll get you." Lord Gan Ning said, smiling. Kabanuna smiled and nodded her head.

"Okay, and if you fall, I will get you too." Kabanuna replied. _You're so cute at times, Kabanuna. I just wanna give you a kiss right now._ Lord Gan Ning fought the urge to kiss her and looked down the boat. Kabanuna looked down too. She then gasped. "Lord Gan Ning, look! I see fishes!"

"Should I catch one for you to eat?" Lord Gan Ning asked and Kabanuna made a sour face and shook her head. _Haha, she's so funny. Her expressions are priceless._

"I don't eat fish. It's scary. I'm scared of their eyes." Kabanuna replied. Lord Gan Ning laughed at her. _She's scared of fish eyes? It's no different than our eyes._ Kabanuna turned to him. "Do you ever think about traveling around the world on this ship? Would you consider taking people cruising around?"

"Yeah, I do want to travel the world but I don't want to take people cruising around. Having these guys with me is already enough." Lord Gan Ning joked and his 5 men turned to him.

"Hey, we heard that, Master Gan Ning." They said and laughed. They knew that Lord Gan Ning was only kidding. It was getting really dark now. Lord Gan Ning turned to Kabanuna. He turned her to him.

"You should get some rest. It's getting late." Lord Gan Ning told her, leading her into one of the rooms in the ship. Kabanuna yawned and smiled.

"Good night, Lord Gan Ning. Don't stay up too late. You need a rest too." Kabanuna said and he nodded his head. She then went in the room and started sleeping. Lord Gan Ning really wanted to be with her. Maybe it's time for him to stop being a pirate and just become a normal guy again. That way, he and Kabanuna could have a fresh start. _I should pass down the pirate leader to one of them soon._ Lord Gan Ning stretched and went into his room…

We went into a village to buy some food for us. Yesterday, we went looking for a nearby village but there were no villages around. We ended up skipping our meal and we were hungry. Well, I was okay but Lord Gan Ning's men were starving.

I got some food for us. We were eating some Mongolian beef with rice. I ate a bit only and let them eat the rest, since they were really hungry. I waited patiently for them to finish the food. I was humming to myself while waiting and some people were giving me money for humming. _They are such nice people._

"Thank you!" I said happily while smiling. Today, I was feeling extremely happy. I didn't know why though. When they finished eating, we went around the village. I gave plenty of money to Lord Gan Ning and his men.

"Thanks, Kabanuna!" they shouted. I smiled and we walked deeper in the village. Lord Gan Ning's men bought a few items with the money but Lord Gan Ning and I didn't buy anything yet. I was next to Lord Gan Ning and saw that he was still wearing the flower bracelet I gave him. _Maybe that's why I'm so happy. It's because they are taking good care of the flower bracelets._

"Fresh apples for sale!" I heard a man saying. I turned and saw the ripest apples ever. _Ooh, that looks so delicious! I can almost taste it! I love apples! _I gasped and tapped Lord Gan Ning. He turned to me.

"Look, those apples are so beautiful and ripe! I'm gonna buy a lot of them!" I said to him. Lord Gan Ning smiled and went with me to buy some apples. I approached the man. He turned to me. "Hello, mister. Can I get 10 apples please?"

"Sure, why not?" he replied, "You can choose whichever apple you would like." I went to the apples. I grabbed 5 of the ripest one I could find. I then turned to Lord Gan Ning.

"Lord Gan Ning, would you like to pick the other 5?" I asked and he smiled. He looked around carefully and chose 5 more apples. _He is careful choosing the best ones his eyes could spot. He's just like me!_

We paid for the apples and met up with his men.

"I got everything I wanted from the village. Are you guys ready to leave?" they asked. I smiled and nodded my head. Lord Gan Ning looked down.

"I'm actually not going." began Lord Gan Ning. I turned to him, surprised. _He's not going? Does he plan to stay here?_

"Why not?" asked his men. They seemed really shocked.

"I decided to stop being a pirate and be a normal guy. I figured that I wanted to travel around with Kabanuna." Confessed Lord Gan Ning. My eyes grew wide with shock. _Lord Gan Ning wants to travel around with me?_

"I always knew this day would come when you would stop being a pirate. So this is goodbye?" one of them asked him and Lord Gan Ning nodded his head.

"I'm sorry about this. You guys will be alright without me. I leave you in charge of being the Master pirate. Don't let the others down." Lord Gan Ning said to one of them. The guy smiled and nodded his head.

"Yes, Master Gan Ning. I'll do my best not to let anyone down!" he said. Lord Gan Ning smiled. The pirates turned to me.

"This is goodbye then. Hopefully we can meet again someday." They said to me. I smiled and nodded my head. I gave them each a hug.

"See you whenever then," I said to them and they began walking off. Lord Gan Ning and I watched them leave and disappear out of sight. I then turned to him. "So, you want to travel around? What made you want to stop being a pirate?"

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain…" Lord Gan Ning said, blushing. _I don't want to force him to tell me._ I just smiled.

"You don't have to tell me. I'll wait until you're ready to tell me." I replied to him. Lord Gan Ning nodded his head._ I guess my days of being a pirate are over. I wonder what's gonna happen next. What's my next adventure gonna be? _Lord Gan Ning and I began walking out of the village and towards the grassy land up ahead.


	8. Wu Kingdom

For two days, Lord Gan Ning and I have been traveling on foot and I must say it was quite tiring but also very nice. We went past waterfalls, beautiful trees, and stumbled across little cute furry animals.

As we were walking, I heard a low growling. I stopped and looked around. I didn't see anything. _Did I hear correctly or am I just imagining it? Yeah, it has to be._ I saw that Lord Gan Ning was still walking so I ran and caught up to him.

I was wearing a short red sleeveless cheongsam with a collar on it. The top half has 2 layers. The first one is silk and the outer layer is lace. The Cheongsam came with a 2 inch ribbon belt and the bottom half is made of silk as well. The shoes I wore is light brown boots that go up to my ankle and black socks that go up to the top of my knees.

Once again, I heard the low growling, and it sounded closer than before. I gasped and turned around. I didn't see anything. _Maybe something is following us. Perhaps I should tell Lord Gan Ning._ I turned to Lord Gan Ning. I tugged on his shirt. He turned to me.

"Lord Gan Ning, I think something is following us. I keep hearing a low growling. Didn't you hear it?" I asked and he made a confused face.

"I don't hear anything. Maybe you're just hearing the wind. If there's something following us, I'll protect you, okay?" Lord Gan Ning said. I sighed. I nodded my head. _I still think something's following us._

Then, just when we were about to start walking again, we both heard the low growling. It sent chills up my spine and I moved in closer to Lord Gan Ning. We were looking around but we didn't see anything. Lord Gan Ning took out his chain and sickle and put my behind him. I was really scared so I held on to the back of his shirt really tight. _This is so scary! What is following us? Could it be a large animal?_

Just then, something pulled on my shoulder bag with the apples and money in there. I turned and there was a tiger! I screamed and pulled my bag away harshly and got it away from the tiger. Because I pulled it hard, I fell down. Lord Gan Ning turned and saw the tiger. He also saw me on the ground. He helped me up.

"Kabanuna, are you alright?" he asked and I nodded my head. He put me behind him again and held on to his chain and sickle tightly. "Hmph, you don't scare me. Bring it on!" I turned to look around and there were 3 tigers approaching us. I screamed and tugged Lord Gan Ning's shirt.

"L… Lord Gan Ning, there's more tigers! I'm gonna get eaten alive! I don't wanna die yet." I said, being so scared for my life. Lord Gan Ning saw the tigers approaching.

"Damn these tigers. I promise I won't let any of them come near you." Lord Gan Ning promised and I nodded my head. Every time the tiger would try to get close, Lord Gan Ning would swing his sickle and make them stop coming closer. "Get away!" This continued on for literally 10 minutes. I really thought we were going to get eaten alive…

Lord Sun Jian, Lady Sun Shang Xiang, Lord Sun Ce, Lord Sun Quan, and Lord Lu Meng decided to go feed the tigers that belonged to Wu. The tigers are well trained and do not attack humans. They are nice and kind tigers.

When they arrived at their destination, the tigers weren't around! _Where did those tigers go now?_ Lord Sun Jian thought to himself as they searched for their tigers. _Did they go hunt for their own food?_

"Hm, this is strange. The tigers aren't around here." Lord Sun Ce said, putting his hands on his hips. _They don't usually go off looking for their own food, unless they can smell it._ Lady Sun Shang Xiang laughed.

"Maybe they went exercising. Tigers do need to run a lot." Lady Sun Shang Xiang suggested. Just then, they heard a girl screaming from afar aways, causing them all to flinch. They looked at each other.

"Is a girl being attacked by the tigers? Maybe we should go see just in case." Lord Sun Quan said. They agreed and rode their horses towards where they heard the girl screaming. There they saw a guy and a girl together and the guy swung his weapon at one of their tigers. _Whoa, that girl is super pretty. Tsk! What the hell does this guy think he's doing to our tigers? This guy is gonna pay! _ Lord Sun Ce thought.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing to our tigers? You're about to be sorry!" shouted Lord Sun Ce angrily. The girl and guy turned to him. The tigers turned as well and ran towards Lord Sun Jian them. Lord Sun Ce kicked the side of his horse and it ran towards them. _Lord Sun Ce can't fight right now. He was injured in our last battle. He's still recovering._ Lord Lu Meng made his horse gallop after Lord Sun Ce.

"Wait, Sun Ce! You must not fight him right now. You're still healing," Lord Lu Meng said. Lord Sun Ce stopped his horse. _Damn it! Lu Meng is right. I'm still recovering. _Lord Lu Meng reached Lord Sun Ce and held out his weapon. "I shall fight this one. He seems strong. I will test his abilities." Lord Sun Ce nodded his head. Lord Sun Jian, Lord Sun Quan, and Lady Sun Shang Xiang reached them as well. Lord Lu Meng then galloped his horse towards the guy and girl.

Lord Gan Ning knew they were gonna attack them. He turned to Kabanuna. She looked really scared and was hiding behind his back while holding the back of his shirt really tight.

"Don't worry. I'll protect us. I promise." Lord Gan Ning said and she nodded her head. Kabanuna moved away from him as Lord Lu Meng reached him. He got off his horse and held his weapon tightly.

"What business do you have with these tigers?" Lord Lu Meng asked. _Hmph, these tigers are trying to harm us. That's what._

"Your tigers attacked us first. I was blocking them away from us." Lord Gan Ning replied._ What a liar! These tigers have been trained to not attack humans. Obviously they were trying to kill them._

"Such lies! These tigers know better than to attack humans. You will pay for trying to attack them!" Lord Lu Meng said angrily. _Do you think you can stand against me? You fool. You've chosen your own demise dueling against me._

"You wanna scrap? You don't stand a chance!" Lord Gan Ning shouted as they dashed at each other…

I gasped when they began fighting. _Oh no, this is bad! I thought they were gonna be good people! What should I do? I don't want Lord Gan Ning to get hurt! I really should do something about this._

I watched in horror as Lord Gan Ning and the stranger were dueling against each other and Lord Gan Ning was winning. Suddenly, I felt something gently pull my bag. I gasped and slowly turned. It was a baby tiger and it was so cute! _Aww, this baby tiger is so cute!_

"Aww, you're so cute!" I said. Then, a large tiger appeared in front of me, scaring the shizzles out of me. I screamed and began running. The tiger chased after me all around. _Eek! This tiger is gonna try to eat me! Someone please help me!_

"Wait, don't run! She's gonna think you wanna play with her!" shouted a girl on a horse. I was too scared to stop running. I ran around Lord Gan Ning and the stranger while screaming and the tiger was still chasing me.

"If you say that the tigers are well trained, then make it stop!" Lord Gan Ning shouted to the stranger. I was still running as the tiger tackled me to the ground. The apples in my bag came out. _I'm gonna get eaten! _Then we heard a whistle and turned. It was the man with white hair who whistled. The tiger got off me and ran to the man. Lord Gan Ning rushed to me.

"Are you alright?" he asked with a worry tone. I nodded my head and he helped me up. I dusted the grass off my dress.

"Well what do you know? The tigers weren't trying to harm you guys. They just wanted the apples in your bag," Said the guy who was gonna attack Lord Gan Ning first. He began laughing and came over to us. "Sorry about before. I thought you were trying to kill our tigers."

"Oh dear, I would never harm an animal," I replied and he smiled. I turned to my apples on the grass. I went to go pick them up. "Well, if they just wanted my apples, they can have them." I handed the apples to the guy.

"Thanks, you're such a kind lady. Are you guys traveling alone?" he asked and I nodded my head.

"Yeah, we are. We used to be pirates but Lord Gan Ning wanted to travel around with me so we've been traveling for 2 whole days." I explained. I turned to Lord Gan Ning and noticed he had a little scratch on his arm. It was bleeding a bit. I gasped and grabbed his hand. "Oh no, Lord Gan Ning. You're injured! Here, I'll heal you."

"It's fine. It's just a small scratch. Nothing big." Lord Gan Ning replied.

"Don't be silly. Something small like this could get infected!" I replied. I then closed my eyes and white stream lights came flowing down…

_Whoa, what the heck? She has magical powers? What's gonna happen?_ Lord Gan Ning saw the white stream lights flow down her arm and to her hands. The stream lights then went to his hand and to his scratch. It then healed. _What the? The scratch just healed._

"Whoa, what happened? What did you do?" Lord Gan Ning asked her. Kabanuna opened her eyes and her eyelashes were so long and pretty. It made his heart beat really fast. She then smiled and let go of his hand.

"I healed you." She replied, sounding cute to Lord Gan Ning. _She's beautiful, talented, and she has healing abilities. Can Kabanuna get any better than this?_ Lord Gan Ning smiled.

Lord Sun Ce and Lord Lu Meng were so amazed at what the girl just did. Lu Meng was also impressed with Lord Gan Ning because he was really strong. He thought that the both of them could prove to be useful to the Wu Kingdom. Lord Sun Ce was thinking the same exact thing.

Lord Sun Jian, Lord Sun Quan, and Lady Sun Shang Xiang wondered what was going on. They decided to go see for themselves.

"You are a very skilled fighter. How would you like to come fight for Wu? If you just travel around, your talents as a fighter would be wasted." Lord Lu Meng said to Lord Gan Ning. _Fight for Wu? I wanted a good start with Kabanuna, not leave her behind and fight in battles. I never know when I'll die if I fight._

"Thanks for the offer but I think we'll pass." Lord Gan Ning said. Lord Sun Ce was surprised that Lord Gan Ning would pass their offer. _Hm, we really could use a strong officer like him. I wonder if she accepts, he'll accept as well._ Lord Sun Ce turned to the girl.

"Will you join us? Surely we have lots of room available for you guys. You can have a home and you won't have to worry about traveling around and if anything happens, Wu will be there for you. What do you say?" Lord Sun Ce persuaded.

"Hm… Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to you as well. I must warn you though. I can never stay at one place for too long. What do you say, Lord Gan Ning?" she replied, turning to him. _Damn it. I guess if she wants to stay, then I have to stay too. I'm not trying to have anyone become her lover except for me. Anyways, maybe I could be a hero and help fight battles too before marrying her. Yeah, I think that's what I'll do._

"Very well, Gan Ning is here at your service." Lord Gan Ning said to them. They all smiled. They were happy that more people are joining them.

"Alright then. Welcome to Wu. I am Sun Jian. You're name is Gan Ning, right? And who may you be?" Lord Sun Jian said.

"Greetings, I am Kabanuna. I am also here at your service. If you require assistance, feel free to ask me anything." She said. _From the way she talks, she seems very nice and kind. I wonder how Gan Ning and Kabanuna met._

"I am Sun Ce. Nice to meet you." Lord Sun Ce said.

"I am Sun Quan, son of Sun Jian." Lord Sun Quan.

"I am Sun Shang Xiang, daughter of Sun Jian and sister to Ce and Quan." Lady Sun Shang Xiang said cheerfully. _I hope Kabanuna and I can get along well. _

"I'm Lu Meng." Lord Lu Meng said. Everyone knew each other's names now.Lord Sun Jian smiled. He noticed that Kabanuna was looking at him for a while. He turned to her. She smiled. "Sorry for staring. You remind me of someone I really miss. That's all."

"Oh, who is he?" Lord Sun Jian asked. _Maybe I remind her of her dad or something. Speaking of which, I wonder why she is with Gan Ning and not her family. She seems pretty young to be traveling._

"Oh, you just remind me of my father and Lord Lu Bu. My father passed away and I was separated by Lord Lu Bu." Kabanuna confessed. Everyone but Lord Gan Ning gasped at what they heard. _Lord Lu Bu? She used to be from Lu Bu's forces?_

"You were a part of his forces? But you don't even look like a fighter! And we didn't even see you at Hu Lao Gate!" blurted Lord Sun Quan. He was so shocked. _How could this girl be from Lu Bu's forces?_

"Yeah, I was a part of his forces but I'm not a fighter. When Hu Lao Gate was attacked, I wasn't a part of his forces yet," She explained.

"But you were there at the battle of Hu Lao Gate?" asked Lady Sun Shang Xiang. She nodded her head. They were even more surprised.

"Oh well, that's in the past. Now you're with Wu. We're gonna dominate all of China and be the supreme ruler." Lord Sun Ce said. They agreed. That was all Kabanuna's past so it doesn't matter anymore.

"So, Kabanuna and I have to walk while you guys ride on horses?" Lord Gan Ning asked. _We're joining their kingdom as new people. They should at least be treating us special._

_Kabanuna and Gan Ning must be tired after traveling for 2 days straight. I should give them my horse to ride on back to Wu. _Lady Sun Shang Xiang got off her horse. Everyone turned and she smiled.

"You guys can ride on my horse. I'll ride with Lu Meng." Lady Sun Shang Xiang offered. She climbed onto Lord Lu Meng's horse too. Lord Gan Ning got on the horse and helped Kabanuna onto the horse as well.

"Alright, now we'll be heading to Wu Kingdom." Lord Sun Jian said and led the way while everyone followed behind…

Pretty soon, we reached the kingdom and it was big too, just like the Wei kingdom. The armies opened the gate and we entered inside. _Wow, it's so similar to Wei kingdom. I can't wait to meet everyone here._

When we halted our horses, 4 people came to Lord Sun Ce, Lady Sun Shang Xiang, and Lord Sun Quan.

"My lord, you're back!" said a mature looking girl to Lord Sun Quan. Lord Sun Quan smiled and gave her a hug. She hugged him back. _Aww, that's so sweet._

"I'll always be back, Lian Shi." He replied to her. The smaller girl went to Lord Sun Ce. Lord Sun Ce smiled and gave her a quick peck kiss.

"Hey, love. Did you miss me when I was gone?" Lord Sun Ce asked and the girl blushed and nodded her head. Lord Sun Ce laughed. He gave her a hug.

"I miss you when you're not by my side, Lord Sun Ce." She replied. _They're so cute together. Best of luck to them._ Lord Sun Ce turned to the other girl and guy.

"Hey Zhou Yu. Hey Xiao Qiao. Come meet the newest recruits in Wu." Lord Sun Ce said. Everyone turned to Lord Gan Ning and me. It was a little nerve wrecking but I managed a smile towards them. They returned it to me too.

"Hello there. I'm Da Qiao. It's nice to meet you guys." The girl with Lord Sun Ce said.

"I'm Xiao Qiao, Da Qiao's younger sister and girlfriend of Lord Zhou Yu." Said the girl wearing shorts.

"I'm Zhou Yu, friend of Sun Ce." The guy with long hair said.

"I am Lian Shi. Welcome to Wu. Please make yourself at home." The girl with Lord Sun Quan said.

"Gan Ning is the name. Nice to meet y'all." Lord Gan Ning said.

"My name is Kabanuna. It's nice to meet you all. I hope we can all get along." I said to them too. They all smiled and Lord Lu Meng escorted Lord Gan Ning and me into the castle and to our new rooms but he wanted a talk with Lord Gan Ning so they went off and I was alone.

Since I had nothing to do, I decided to go explore around and meet new people. I went out of my new room and walked down to the first floor. I saw 2 guys talking for fun. They were the older people. They turned to me when they saw me coming to the first floor.

"Hello there, I'm Kabanuna. I'm new to Wu." I said cheerfully.

"Well hello Kabanuna. I am Ding Feng." He said.

"I am Lu Su." The other guy said.

"Nice to meet the both of you. Well, I'm gonna go introduce myself to everyone. I will see you around the castle some time." I replied to them. We said our goodbyes and I began walking down the path and saw a guy up ahead. He was practicing fighting with Nunchuks. _Hm, he looks friendly._ I walked over to him. "Hello."

He lost his concentration and accidentally made his weapon hit his head. I gasped. _Ooh, that sounded like it hurted._ I quickly went to him…

_Ow! Who the hell said that? They made me hit my head with my weapon!_ Lord Ling Tong turned angrily to the person but quickly stopped with the attitude. _Whoa, she is one pretty chick!_ The girl went to him.

"I'm sorry for making you lose concentration. Are you okay?" she asked him, her silver eyes sparkling in the sunlight. _Whoa, she's like an angel or a Goddess. She is so beautiful! I got to know her!_

"It's alright. So who are you? I've never seen you before." Lord Ling Tong replied to her. She smiled.

"Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name's Kabanuna. I'm new to the Wu kingdom. What's your name? You're very good at fighting." She replied. _Boy, her voice and her beauty is gonna make my heart burst into fireworks. _

"I'm Ling Tong. Nice to meet you." Lord Ling Tong replied.

Lord Gan Ning was walking back to go find Kabanuna in her room but he saw Kabanuna up ahead, talking to another guy. _Tsk! Who the hell is that guy? How dare he be talking to Kabanuna? From the looks of how he sees Kabanuna, he's definitely into her. Well I'm gonna let him know she's mine._

"Hey Kabanuna." Lord Gan Ning said, walking to them and disturbing their conversation. Kabanuna turned and smiled.

"Lord Gan Ning! You're just in time to meet a new friend of mines. His name is Lord Ling Tong. He's really nice." Kabanuna told him. _Who the hell is this guy? How dare he know Kabanuna before me? Why do I feel jealous? I'm not a jealous person! What's wrong with me?_ Lord Ling Tong faked out a smile. Lord Gan Ning faked a smile back. They felt a tension in the air between them but Kabanuna didn't seem to notice it.

"So you two know each other?" Lord Ling Tong asked. Kabanuna nodded her head. Lord Gan Ning put one arm around her shoulder.

"We came to Wu together." Lord Gan Ning said. _You better back off from Kabanuna or there'll be trouble. You may be taller than me but I'm more muscular than you and you don't stand a chance against me, boy._

"I'm sure we're gonna be great friends!" exclaimed Kabanuna using one hand to hug Lord Gan Ning and the other to Lord Ling Tong. _Ew, don't even hug that Ling Tong guy, Kabanuna! I really hate it!_

_Ew, I don't want you hugging that Gan Ning guy! He's way too guilty for you! You could do much better._ Lord Ling Tong and Lord Gan Ning pretended to be okay with each other…

After talking for a while, I decided that I wanted to go introduce myself to more people. Lord Gan Ning and Lord Ling Tong really seem to be cool with each other. I should let them talk and get to know each other.

"Okay, well you two talk. I'm gonna introduce myself to everyone. See you guys in a while!" I said, skipping off. _What a beautiful day!_

I was skipping and humming to myself for fun. I went down by the river and saw little ducklings. _Aww, how cute! I just love baby ducks!_ I continued skipping down the path. While skipping and humming, I accidentally tripped on a rock and fell down behind 2 guys. They turned to me.

"Ouch!" I said. The 2 guys began laughing so much at me. _Oh, this is so embarrassing!_ I quickly got up and blushed so much.

"Are you alright, miss?" one of them asked. I nodded my head.

"Y… Yeah… I think I'm okay." I replied to him.

"You should be more careful when you're skipping down this path. There are quite a few rocks here," The other one said. I nodded my head. "Who are you? I haven't seen you around Wu before. Are you new here?"

"Yeah, I'm new. My name's Kabanuna." I told them.

"Oh, cool. Nice to meet you. I'm Zhu Ran." The first guy said.

"I'm Lu Xun." The other one said. I smiled.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm meeting everyone here so I will see you around Wu." I replied to them. They smiled and I quickly went off towards the training ground. I saw 2 guys fighting each other. I gasped. _Oh no, these 2 guys are fighting but they're in the same forces! This isn't good! Friends don't fight friends._ I quickly got in between them. "Don't fight each other! You guys are supposed to be in the same team! You guys are in Wu together!" Suddenly, one of them began laughing so much.

"We are in Wu. This is how we train to get stronger. We're not fighting for reals." He said. _Wait, so this is how they train for war? Oh, I'm such a fool!_

"Ugh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you guys train this way. I don't know a thing about war. Forgive me." I replied to him.

"It's alright. I'm Taishi Ci. What's your name?" the guy asked.

"I'm Kabanuna," I replied to him. I turned to the other guy. "Hello, what's your name?"

"Zhou Tai." He replied.

"Oh, okay. Nice to meet you, Lord Taishi Ci and Lord Zhou Tai." I said cheerfully. Lord Taishi Ci smiled but Lord Zhou Tai didn't. _He must be really shy. It's okay though._ I turned and saw Lord Sun Jian with 2 other men. They came to us. "Hello, Lord Sun Jian."

"Hello, Kabanuna. I see you've met everyone already, except for these 2. This is Han Dang and Huang Gai." Lord Sun Jian said. I smiled.

"Hello there. I'm Kabanuna. It's very nice to meet you." I said happily. They smiled.

"Has everyone been nice to you?" Lord Sun Jian asked. I nodded my head.

"Yes, everyone's been so nice and kind to me." I replied. Lord Sun Jian smiled.

Everyone was really nice to me and I liked Wu better than Wei for some reason. Wu seems livelier and they are more talkative. I preferred to be in a place that's lively like this place. It reminded me of my family because we were all lively too.


	9. Hu Lao Gate Hero

For 3 days, I have been hanging out with Lady Da Qiao, Lady Xiao Qiao, and Lady Sun Shang Xiang mostly. I didn't really get to spend a lot of time with Lord Gan Ning anymore because he had orders to attend the war meetings.

We arrived at the place where Lady Da Qiao said that had the most beautiful flowers in Wu territory. There were so many flower patches all around. I was amazed at the sight. I have never seen so many flowers before. _Wow, these are such beautiful flowers! I really like the pink flowers all the way over there. It's all the way over there though._

"Here we are! The most beautiful flowers in Wu!" Lady Da Qiao said happily. We all got off our horse.

"Oh, let's make flower crowns! It'll be so much fun! I want to use the purple flowers right there!" Lady Xiao Qiao said, running to the purple flowers. Lady Da Qiao went over to the red flowers and Lady Sun Shang Xiang went to the yellow flowers. I looked around for the flowers that were nearby but my eyes were fixed on the white and pink flowers. _It'll be okay if I go over there. There's no one around anyways._

"Um, I'm gonna go to the white and pink flowers over there." I told them.

"Wow, it's kinda far. Are you really sure you wanna go that far?" Lady Da Qiao asked me. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Yeah, I'm sure. If anything happens, I have the horse." I replied to them. They nodded their heads and I got back on the horse. _I'm beginning to be able to ride on horses myself. Lord Lu Bu, I wish you can see and be proud. I hope you know I miss you guys a lot._ I kicked the horse on the side and it began running towards the white and pink flowers.

When I arrived, I got off the horse and walked over to the flowers. They were even more beautiful up close. _These flowers will make a beautiful crown!_ I began making a crown with the white flowers. I used the tall grasses to help the crown be more decorative.

I already made about 5 of them. I smiled. _One for Lord Gan Ning, Lady Sun Shang Xiang, Lady Da Qiao, Lady Xiao Qiao, and Lady Lian Shi._ I quickly finished up a pink one for myself. When I was done, I put it on my head and it fit perfectly.

Before I was gonna depart on my horse, I looked around and saw a man riding on a white horse. He was wearing a greenish outfit. He halted his horse up ahead but it was kind of far from where I was. I looked closely and gasped. I remembered seeing him before. I was curious to see who he was. _I'll just go see him and find out why I remember seeing him somewhere._ The horse was still eating some grass and I didn't want to bug the horse while it was eating so I began running over to that direction.

After a while, I finally got to where he was. His horse was drinking some water and the man had his spear with him. He turned and posed to fight when he saw me. _Eek! That spear is sharp!_ I gasped and back up a bit. He lowered his weapon but he was still posed to fight. _Oh, it's him! I remember him!_

"Y… You're that man who rescued me from the armies at Hu Lao Gate!" I said to him. He stopped posing to fight. He made a surprised face.

"It's you. Why are you here?" he asked.

"I can ask you the same question too." I replied to him.

"Well, I'm on my way to Shu kingdom. Are you by any chance going there as well?" he asked. I shook my head. "Oh, well. I am Zhao Yun. What is your name? I never got to know because Lu Bu snatched you right out of my sight."

"Oh, I'm Kabanuna. It's so nice to meet you again, Lord Zhao Yun. You're my Hu Lao Gate Hero," I told him, smiling. I looked at the white crown I was gonna give to Lord Gan Ning. I went to him and put it on his head. "It's not much, but accept it as a thank you gift. You look very handsome with it, Lord Zhao Yun." He smiled and blushed.

"Thank you, Kabanuna. It is very lovely. It's dangerous out here. Come with me to Shu. There you will find love, peace, and benevolence. Everyone will like you, this I know." Lord Zhao Yun told me. _I would love to but I belong somewhere already._

"I'm sorry, Lord Zhao Yun but I'm already in another kingdom," I replied to him. He grew shocked. "I know we should be enemies but you're my hero. I could never think of you as an enemy." _I should go back to Lady Sun Shang Xiang and the others. They are probably looking for me._ "I'm grateful that I met my hero but now I must go back. The others are waiting for me. Hopefully we can meet again one day." I turned around and began walking off…

_Damn, I do not wish us to be enemies. I must do what I can to bring her into Shu. She may hate me for it but I don't want her to be in another kingdom. I am sorry, Kabanuna. _

Lord Zhao Yun went to Kabanuna and picked her up. She gasped and he put her on his horse.

"U… Um, Lord Zhao Yun. I would love a horse ride but I've been gone from the others for too long. Maybe next time we meet again." Kabanuna said to him. He made his horse gallop off.

"Forgive me, Kabanuna. I am taking you to Shu. I wish us to not be enemies as well." Lord Zhao Yun said. He began his journey back to Shu with Kabanuna.

"Hm, it's been a really long time and Kabanuna isn't back here yet. Maybe we should go check on her." Lady Sun Shang Xiang said, looking at the pink and white flowers over there. Lady Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao agreed. They got on their horses and began riding all the way to where Kabanuna should be at.

When they arrived, they saw the horse that Kabanuna was riding but she was nowhere in sight. They got off their horse and looked around for her.

"Oh Kabanuna! Where are you? It's time to go!" shouted Lady Xiao Qiao as loud as she could. They could only hear the wind blowing. They continued looking around for her. _Where in Wu did Kabanuna go? She wouldn't have left Wu, right? There's no way. She came with Lord Gan Ning. She wouldn't leave him behind. Maybe she's just far from here. Maybe she was following the flower patches and got lost somewhere here. _Lady Sun Shang Xiang got on her horse.

She probably got lost. Let's split up and search for her." Lady Sun Shang Xiang said. Lady Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao agreed. They also got on their horses and they split up and went to find Kabanuna.

The 3 of them searched all around but they couldn't find her. They met up at the white and pink flowers again.

"Any sign of her?" asked Lady Sun Shang Xiang. The 2 Qiao's shook their head. _What if Kabanuna really did leave? Is she not content here in Wu? After all, she did say she never stays at one place for a long time._ "Do you think she left Wu?"

"No, but I saw some horse shoe prints over there by the river." Lady Da Qiao replied, "What if someone, you know, kidnapped her?" Lady Xiao Qiao then gasped.

"Maybe she did get kidnapped! Why would she leave her horse behind anyways? There's no way she could have left us and the horse. She came with Lord Gan Ning too. She wouldn't leave him behind either. We have to tell everyone!" Lady Xiao Qiao shouted. The other 2 agreed. They got back on their horses and rode all the way back to Wu kingdom.

Lord Gan Ning and Lord Ling Tong were having a competition to see who would lift up the most boxes and Lord Gan Ning won. _Yeah! I'm stronger than you!_

"Hah, I won! In your face, Ling Tong! This just proves that I'll be able to protect Kabanuna more than you so why don't you just give up already?" Lord Gan Ning said, smiling with his hands on his hips. _Man, he's such a showoff. Kabanuna doesn't need a cocky guy like him._

"It doesn't matter about strength, stupid. Kabanuna doesn't need a conceited guy like you. You're an angry hot headed guy and Kabanuna deserves better. So why don't you give up? She'll be in good hands with me." Lord Ling Tong replied back. Lord Gan Ning got mad at Lord Ling Tong.

"Oh yeah? How about less talking and more fighting?" Lord Gan Ning said, as them both posed to fight. Right when they were about to strike, the kingdom gate banged open and they both turned. In came Lady Sun Shang Xiang, Lady Da Qiao, and Lady Xiao Qiao, holding the horse leash Kabanuna rode on. They stopped posing to fight. The girls got off their horse. "Oh, good. You guys are back. Tell this fool that I am a much better partner for Kabanuna and not him."

_What the heck? Why the heck is he asking such a question like that? We have a serious situation here! _Lady Sun Shang Xiang thought to herself.

"Guys!" Lady Sun Shang Xiang began but Lord Ling Tong interrupted her.

"No, tell him that I'm a better partner for Kabanuna and not him!" Lord Ling Tong shouted.

"Would you guys quit arguing? We have something important to tell you!" shouted Lady Xiao Qiao but they paid no attention to her.

"Oh yeah? Let's fight! Winner gets her!" Lord Gan Ning said madly.

"Alright! Bring it on!" Lord Ling Tong shouted. They posed to fight once again.

"Listen to us damn it! Both of you aren't gonna get Kabanuna because she's been kidnapped!" Shouted Lady Da Qiao very loud and mean. It's rare to hear her using that voice. When she uses her very loud and angry voice, it means she's really mad.

"She's been what?" shouted Lord Gan Ning and Lord Ling Tong at the same time. _Oh hell no! Nobody steals Kabanuna away from me!_ Lord Gan Ning then got on the horse that Kabanuna was riding on. He kicked the horse and it began running off.

_Hey! How dare he go search for Kabanuna before me?_ Lord Ling Tong got on Lady Da Qiao's horse and rode after Lord Gan Ning.

"Those fools. Don't they understand love can't be forced upon someone? It comes naturally." Lady Xiao Qiao said, watching them go off. They reported to everyone that Kabanuna was kidnapped and everyone was very mad. The people who went to search for her were Lord Sun Jian, Lord Zhu Ran, Lord Lu Xun, Lord Zhou Tai, and Lord Taishi Ci.

"They rode all around Wu territory and did not find her. Lord Zhu Ran was very mad because he had a really big crush on her and she's been kidnapped. They searched all day for her but they could not find her at all. It was getting very dark so they were forced to go back to the castle.

Lord Gan Ning and Lord Ling Tong searched all night for her. They were tired but they were very worried about Kabanuna. They were fighting for her earlier but now they just want to rescue her.

"Hey, Ling Tong. I really don't care if I get Kabanuna or not. I just want her to be safe and happy." Lord Gan Ning said. _This fool actually knows how to care about others too. I think I misjudged him too quick._

"Yeah, I was thinking the same. Besides, I don't know much about her anyways. I only met her for 3 days. How did you guys meet?" Lord Ling Tong asked. Lord Gan Ning laughed a bit.

"When I was still a pirate, the guys with me kidnapped her. She was in Wei at that time. That's how we first met. She decided to join us. After a few days with her, I really liked her and I wanted a fresh start with her so I stopped being a pirate just to be with her. I was actually planning to marry her soon even though our family members are already dead and we wouldn't be able to do a wedding. We traveled to Wu territory and their tigers came to us and we thought they were trying to kill us so I was swinging my weapon at them so they could go away but then the Sun's and old man came and thought we were trying to kill them. That's how we became a part of Wu and I thought that I could participate in a few battles before marrying her. But now, she's been kidnapped and I don't know where she is anymore. I promised her that I'd protect her from anything. I failed that promise." Lord Gan Ning said, looking down, being so sincere. _Damn and I thought he was just a rude conceited show off. I guess he's not that bad. This guy must be sad. I actually feel sorry for him._

"We'll find her. Don't worry about it too much." Lord Ling Tong replied to Lord Gan Ning. He nodded his head and they headed back to the castle because it was too dark. They'll have to wait until tomorrow to look for her…

Lord Zhao Yun halted his horse. It was very dark and his horse seemed tired. He helped me down the horse. He made a small fire and sat down on the ground. I sat down across from him. _This is exactly what happened when I was with Lord Lu Bu and the rest. I wonder if Lady Sun Shang Xiang them are looking for me. _

"Kabanuna, are you mad at me?" asked Lord Zhao Yun. I turned to him. I shook my head. _Why would I be mad? This isn't the first time it's happened to me._

"No, I'm not mad at you, Lord Zhao Yun. This has happened to me many times. I've been taken away quite a few times. I'm actually kind of used to it though." I replied to him. Lord Zhao Yun smiled and took something out of the bag on the horse. It was an orange. He peeled it and split half of it and gave me one of the half. I took it. "Thank you." Lord Zhao Yun sat down next to me.

"So how did you end up in Wu after Lu Bu took you away at Hu Lao Gate?" Asked Lord Zhao Yun.

"Well, Lord Lu Bu took me away and I stayed with them for a few days. Then we were attacked by Lord Cao Cao and he was gonna kill Lord Lu Bu. I didn't want him to so Lord Cao Cao proposed that I go with him and he will let Lord Lu Bu, Lady Lu Lingqi, Lord Zhang Liao, and Lady Diao Chan live. I became part of Wei for a few days and then I got kidnapped by some pirates. I met Lord Gan Ning because he was the pirate leader and I became a pirate for a couple days too. Lord Gan Ning wanted to stop being a pirate and travel around with me so we were normal people again and then we met Lord Sun Jian them and we became part of Wu. And now, here I am with you. I'm about to become a part of Shu as well." I replied to him and he laughed.

"Wow, sounds like an adventure. You've been through so much in such little time." Lord Zhao Yun said to me. _I really have been through a lot._

"I have!" I exclaimed and laughed. We ate the oranges and decided to rest up. We still had to travel some more before landing in the Shu kingdom. _I wonder how Shu will be like. Is it like Wei and Wu?_ I will find out soon enough.


	10. Shu Kingdom

Lord Zhao Yun and I arrived at the Shu kingdom. It was bigger than I could have imagined. There were lots of soldiers and the gate was opened. _Hm, Shu has opened gate while Wu and Wei have closed gates. Why do they leave their Gates opened?_

Today, I wore a light pink shortall with clear pink silk bottom right part that looks like a skirt and a plain violet t shirtand flats. I made my hair into a bun except for some of my hair. I braided them and used it to hold the bun in place.

"Welcome back, Lord Zhao Yun!" shouted the armies around. Lord Zhao Yun smiled and turned to them.

"I have returned." He replied. _Wow, it seems Lord Zhao Yun is well liked around here. What was he doing in Wu territory anyway?_ They armies turned to me and smiled. _Meeting new people is nerve wrecking at first but I love making new friends._ I smiled back to be polite.

We went to the horse area and he helped me down. There were villages in the kingdom and there were village people living there as well. _Who is the Shu leader? Surely he must be a kind man or woman._

"Wow, Shu kingdom has villages." I said, smiling. Lord Zhao Yun put his horse saddle away. He smiled.

"Yes, Shu kingdom serves to protect villagers and keep them away from harm. That is our duty. To protect those who need protection and create a land where there will be no more chaos in China." Lord Zhao Yun replied. I smiled. _Shu kingdom seems like a great place to be. Even I feel safe here, more than in Wu and Wei. _

"Seems to me like every one of you in Shu are heroes. But of course, you'll always be the best hero." I replied to him. Lord Zhao Yun smiled and blushed. He kind of scratched the back of his head._ Lord Zhao Yun is so handsome._

"Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone here." Lord Zhao Yun said. I nodded my head and we began walking off from the horse area. We went to the training grounds. There was an elderly man shooting arrows at the targets. There were 10 targets and he hit the bulls eye on one of them. _Wow, he is very good at archery. It looks very fun._

"And that's how you do it. Give it a try!" Said the elderly man. There were 9 armies with him. They all aimed and shot the target but they all missed. "Aww, that's too bad. It's alright. A few more practices makes perfect. In time, you'll be just as good as me. Quite possibly even better." Lord Zhao Yun led me to him. The elderly man turned to us. He gave out a smile. "Well hello Zhao Yun. What brings you out here?"

"Greetings, Lord Huang Zhong. I am introducing everyone a new member of Shu. This is Kabanuna. Kabanuna, this is Huang Zhong." Lord Zhao Yun replied. I smiled out to him.

"Hello, it is nice to meet you Lord Huang Zhong." I said to Lord Huang Zhong.

"Hello to you too, Kabanuna. My, you are a very beautiful young lady. I can see why Zhao Yun has brought you here in Shu." Lord Huang Zhong said. I looked at his bow and arrow. The arrow looked very sharp. He saw me looking at it. "Would you like to try it out, Kabanuna? Maybe you can show these new recruits who's boss." _Haha, that's funny. But I don't know how to shoot it._

"I would love to, but I don't know how." I replied.

"It's easy. Just bow the bow out like his and put the end tip of the arrow on this string and pull it back. Just aim and when you got it, just let go. It's very simple and easy." Lord Huang Zhong said, giving me a demonstration on one of the targets. He handed it to me. _Hm, I don't know if I can do it but I guess I can try._ I took it and did what he told me to do. I held the bow out in front of me and put the end tip of the arrow on the string and pulled it back. I then aimed for a target. I looked up the tree ahead past the targets and saw a very delicious looking apple. _Ooh, I want that apple!_ I then aimed up the tree and aimed for the tip of the apple…

_Wow, she seems like an archer. A beautiful one, that is. Wait, what is she aiming at?_ Lord Zhao Yun thought to himself as she let go of the arrow and it flew in the air towards the tree. _Hm, did she mean to make it that high?_

Lord Ma Dai was about to grab the most delicious looking apple he's ever seen up the tree. Just when he was about to grab it, an arrow flew really fast and cut the apple root and the apple fell down. It scared the crap out of him that he flinched and let go of the tree. He began falling down.

Lord Ma Chao was walking to the training grounds. He went past an apple tree and an apple fell and hit his head. _What the hell?_ He looked up.

"Ahhhh!" Yelled Lord Ma Dai as he fell down on top of Lord Ma Chao.

"Yes! I got the apple!" they heard a girl saying as she then gasped, "Oh no! The apple hit him!"

_Hahah, Kabanuna is so funny._ Lord Zhao Yun went with Kabanuna to go make sure they aren't hurt.

Lord Ma Dai got off Lord Ma Chao and they both stood up. _Where the heck did the arrow come from? It freaken scared the shit out of me._ They turned and saw a girl with a bow and arrow running to them. _Oh dang, who is she? She is so pretty! _Lord Ma Dai then smiled.

_Wow, that girl's a beauty!_ Lord Ma Chao thought. He saw Lord Zhao Yun with her. _She must be Lord Zhao Yun's girlfriend or something._ The girl ran to them, panting.

"Are you two okay? I'm so sorry!" she said.

"Ma Chao, Ma Dai, are you two alright?" Lord Zhao Yun asked. They nodded their heads.

"We're okay. Don't sweat it." Lord Ma Dai replied, looking at the girl. _She sure looks lovely. She is really good with archery._ The girl had such a worried face. _She looks so cute with that worried face of hers._

"That's good to hear." Lord Zhao Yun replied…

_Oh man, I feel so terrible. My very first time trying out a weapon almost killed someone. I almost became a murderer!_

"Oh, Ma Chao, Ma Dai, this is Kabanuna. She is the newest member of Shu. Kabanuna, this is Ma Chao and Ma Dai." Lord Zhao Yun said.

"It's nice to meet you 2. Again, I am so sorry I almost killed you." I said to them. Lord Ma Dai smiled.

"It's alright. You're very talented with archery. You got the apple directly. I think you're a match for Lord Huang Zhong." Lord Ma Dai replied. I was surprised. _Me? Good with archery?_

"Um… Well, getting the apple is the very first time I've tried using a bow and arrow. I don't even know how to use it well." I confessed and Lord Ma Chao and Lord Ma Dai were confused.

"Really? But you were really good." Lord Ma Dai said. I nodded my head. _Hm, can I wield a bow and arrow and use it to get high fruits? It'll be a great idea! And Lord Ma Dai thinks I'm good with it!_ I smiled.

"I appreciate your words, Lord Ma Dai." I said cheerfully to him. Lord Huang Zhong came to us. _I should give his bow and arrow back to him._ "Here's your weapon, Lord Huang Zhong. Thank you for letting me try it out for the very first time."

"Don't mention it. All my new recruits are talking about how good you are with the bow and arrow. You did show them who's boss. If you'd like, I can craft you the best bow and arrows for you." Lord Huang Zhong said, smiling._ Wow, Lord Huang Zhong is so kind!_ I gasped.

"Really? You would do that for me? Thank you so much, Lord Huang Zhong!" I said happily. He smiled and Lord Ma Chao handed me the apple I got.

"Here's the apple you got." He said, giving it to me. I took it._ But Lord Ma Dai climbed the tree to get that apple. Maybe he should have it._ I turned to Lord Ma Dai and gave it to him.

"You take it. You climbed on the tree to get it, didn't you? You can have it." I said to him. Lord Ma Dai smiled.

"Thanks, Kabanuna." Lord Ma Dai said.I smiled and another guy came to us.

"Hello there. I am Fa Zheng, one of Shu's strategists. How would you like to participate in a battle with us? The enemy won't suspect you to be an enemy. You seem to have very good eye sight. You can use the bow and arrow to shoot the enemy commander and the battle will be over. What do you say?" he asked me. I gasped. _I could never get rid of someone's life! I wouldn't ever harm anyone either._

"Oh dear, I'm a lover, not a fighter. I apologize, Lord Fa Zheng, but I cannot do that." I replied to him.

"Come on, Fa Zheng, you couldn't possibly think an innocent girl like Kabanuna would be going to war." Lord Ma Dai said.

"Actually, I've been to war. Twice. But I don't attack people or anything. I could never do something like that." I said. They were shocked.

"See? You can never judge someone by their appearance. Kabanuna, think this offer thoroughly. You are in Shu now. It'd be nice if you were to contribute your skills to help us out. If we want to live in a land of peace, we have to get rid of those who want to turn the land into Chaos before they get rid of us." Lord Fa Zheng said, as he began walking off. _He is right about that, but I just don't want to accept the truth._

"Don't worry about him, Kabanuna. He is a mischievous man." Lord Zhao Yun said. I smiled and nodded my head. Deep inside, I couldn't stop thinking about what he said.

Lord Zhao Yun and I went to the village market. He said that a couple was always at the village walking around. We were walking and I saw a few meat buns that were barely made. It smelled so good and made me feel hungry.

"Lord Zhao Yun, I'll be right back." I told him. He turned to me and smiled. I went to go buy 2 meat buns. I came back and gave one to him.

"Oh, thank you Kabanuna. You're too kind." Lord Zhao Yun said. I smiled and took a bit of the meat bun. It was warm and very yummy. I was skipping a little bit ahead of Lord Zhao Yun. Just when I was about to take a second bite of the meat bun, I tripped on a rock and fell down as my meat bun flew off…

Lady Bao Sanniang was laughing at Lord Guan Suo because a spider crawled on him and he was freaking out. When she was laughing, something went into her mouth and she quickly spit it out. It was a meat bun. _Who the heck threw this meat bun at me? Oh, I am gonna show them!_

"Hey! Who threw that meat bun in my mouth?" shouted Bao Sanniang, being mad. _Uh oh, it's not good when she's mad._

"Are you okay Bao Sanniang?" Lord Guan Suo asked.

"Of course I'm not okay! I am so mad!" replied Lady Bao Sanniang angrily. _Sheesh, it's kind of scary when she gets very angry._

"Kabanuna, are you alright?" Lord Zhao Yun asked, helping her up. It was so funny that she tripped on a rock while skipping. He wanted to laugh so much but he forced himself not to laugh.

"Yeah, I'm okay. My meat bun flew away though. I need to go apologize to that girl. It went in her mouth." She said, walking over to Lord Guan Suo and Lady Bao Sanniang. _Uh oh, Kabanuna made the meat bun go in her mouth?_ Lord Zhao Yun quickly walked next to Kabanuna.

"Who the heck throws meat buns at people and not apologize? Hmph, some people can be so rude!" Lady Bao Sanniang said.

"U… Um, excuse me. I'm so sorry that I made the meat bun go in your mouth. I didn't mean for it to happen." A girl said to her. Lady Bao Sanniang turned and it was a really pretty and cute girl she has never seen before.

"Aha, so you were the one who threw it at me!" said Lady Bao Sanniang.

"I didn't throw it at you. You see, I was eating that meat bun while skipping. I tripped on a rock and it flew out of my hand," The girl replied so sincere. _She seems so innocent and everything. It probably was an accident only._ Lord Guan Suo thought to himself.

"It's alright, Bao Sanniang. I'm sure it was only an accident." Lord Guan Suo told his girlfriend. Lady Bao Sanniang turned away and crossed her arms.

"Yes, it was an accident. I was with her when she fell down. Guan Suo and Bao Sanniang, this is Kabanuna, the new member of Shu." Lord Zhao Yun said. Lady Bao Sanniang turned back to the girl. Her knees were bleeding a bit. _Hm, maybe it was an accident. She's already bleeding anyways. _

"Okay, I forgive you, only because your knees are bleeding. Don't be so clumsy next time." Lady Bao Sanniang said. The girl looked down at her knees.

"Oh, it is bleeding. It's okay though." She replied. She closed her eyes and put her hands out in front of her slowly. As she was doing so, white stream lights came flowing from her arms down to her palms and rose up from her hands. It took the form of a teardrop and she let it flow gently down her knees and her wound healed.

The 3 of them were amazed at what she just did._ Whoa how did she do that? Is it some sort of magic?_ Lord Guan Suo thought.

_Amazing! She has healing abilities! Never could I have known that Kabanuna would have it. That's impressive._ Lord Zhao Yun thought to himself.

_Whoa! Did she just heal herself?_ Lady Bao Sanniang though to herself.

"All better!" Kabanuna exclaimed happily. _She seems like a very nice person. Maybe we'll be able to get along together._ Lady Bao Sanniang smiled.

"Wow, that's amazing what you can do. You'd be able to heal anything you want." Lady Bao Sanniang said to Kabanuna. She just smiled…

"Now that you have met them, let us go meet the other Shu people." Lord Zhao Yun said to me. I nodded my head. We said our goodbyes and departed from the village area.

We went to a large tent set up by the training grounds. Lord Zhao Yun led me to the tent and we entered in. There was a guy about 18 or so with a man who looked to be in his 30's. There was also a woman with them.

"I apologize for the interruption. I wanted you guys to meet Kabanuna. She is the new member of Shu. Kabanuna, this is Zhuge Liang, Jiang Wei, and Yue Ying." Lord Zhao Yun said to me. I smiled and they did the same too.

"Hello there. It is nice to meet you." I said to them.

"Hello to you too, Kabanuna. Welcome to Shu." Lord Zhuge Liang said to me, smiling. I turned to Lord Jiang Wei and he blushed._ He must be shy to meet new people. I know that I get shy meeting new people too._ "Hello."

"Oh, um hi there." He replied to me.

"It's rare to see a young woman such as yourself joining Shu. I welcome you into Shu as well, Kabanuna." Lady Yue Ying said to me.

"We'll be off now. I am introducing her to everyone." Lord Zhao Yun said. We began leaving the tent and I turned back and saw Lord Jiang Wei looking at me. I smiled and waved goodbye to him. He smiled and waved goodbye to me too. _Gee, Lord Jiang Wei is handsome as well._

We went out of the tent and began walking towards another training ground where armies learn to use swords. When we arrived, I saw a guy and girl dueling each other. I was about to go stop them but I remembered how Lord Taishi Ci said that it's how people train to get strong. There were 2 guys and 1 girl cheering them on. Lord Zhao Yun led me to them. The guy and girl stopped fighting when they saw Lord Zhao Yun.

"Greetings, all of you. This is Shu's new member. Her name is Kabanuna." Lord Zhao Yun said to them.

"Hi, I'm Guan Yinping. Nice to meet you!" the girl cheering the fight on said. _Hm, could she be related to Guan Suo?_

"I'm Guan Xing. Welcome to Shu." One of the guys cheering the fight on said._ Wow, another Guan?_

"I am Guan Ping. I'm sure we'll get along." The guy fighting the girl said. _There's quite a few Guan's here. Are they all Guan's?_

"Hello, Kabanuna. I am Zhang Xing Cai." The girl fighting Lord Guan Ping said.

"Hey there! The name's Zhang Bao. Nice to meet you, beautiful." The other guy said. I blushed and got shy when he called me beautiful.

"Hello to you all too. I hope we can all get along well." I said cheerfully to them. Then 2 men came to us.

"Ah, there you are Zhao Yun. Our Lord is looking for you." The shorter one said. Lord Zhao Yun turned to them.

"Alright. By the way, this is Kabanuna. She is new to Shu." Lord Zhao Yun said to the 2 men. They turned to me and I smiled.

"Hello there. I am Pang Tong." The shorter one said.

"I… Wei Yan." The other one said.

"Hello and nice to meet you, Lord Pang Tong and Lord Wei Yan." I said happily. Lord Zhao Yun turned to me.

"Kabanuna, you should come too. You can meet our lord. I am positive you'll like him. He is a kind man." Lord Zhao Yun said. I nodded my head. _His lord must be a nice man. I can't wait to meet him._

We arrived at the castle and went inside. It's nicely decorated and we went through a door. We went to the front where there were 5 men waiting for Lord Zhao Yun. When we arrived, Lord Zhao Yun spoke.

"I have arrived, my lord. But first, may I introduce you to a new Shu member?" asked Lord Zhao Yun to the lord. When the lord turned around to us, I gasped and covered my mouth. I couldn't believe that it was him. _He's the lord of Shu?_

"L… Lord Liu Bei? Y… You're the Lord of Shu kingdom?" I blurted out in surprised. When Lord Liu Bei saw me, he made a surprised face as well.

"Lady Kabanuna? What brings you here?" Lord Liu Bei asked me._ All this time, I never would have guessed that he would be the Shu leader._ Lord Zhao Yun seemed confused. He looked at the both of us.

"Do you 2 already know each other?" Lord Zhao Yun asked.

"You almost had Lord Lu Bu killed!" I shouted. Everyone seemed confused. It was then that I saw Lord Guan Yu and Lord Zhang Fei. I gasped as well. "Y… You 2 are here as well?"

"Wait, you're from Lu Bu's forces?" asked a guy I didn't know.

"No, Xu Shu. She used to be with Lu Bu but she sided with Cao Cao. How did you come all the way here?" Lord Liu Bei asked.

"To make a long story short, I was with Wei at first but then I was kidnapped by a group of pirates and then one of the pirates wanted to travel around with me so then we landed in Wu and we became part of Wu but then yesterday Lord Zhao Yun took me aways so here I am in Shu. Actually, I was originally just an entertainer avoiding the war until Lord Dong Zhuo had my family killed because he wanted to marry me but my father refused. Then Lord Lu Bu helped me out so I became one of Lord Lu Bu's forces." I explained to them.

"Wow, so you've been a part of all the three kingdoms. Since you are already here, you can join us." Lord Liu Bei said._ Well, the past is in the past now. But I wonder if he knows of Lord Lu Bu's whereabouts._

"Do you know of Lord Lu Bu's whereabouts? I can persuade him to join Shu as well." I asked him. Lord Liu Bei shook his head.

"I'm afraid I do not know where him and his forces are. The last time I saw him was in Xia Pi." He replied to me. _Aww, that's too bad._

"Oh, okay then. I am now a member of Shu kingdom." I said and they smiled.

"Welcome to Shu. I am Liu Shan, Liu Bei's son." The guy next to Lord Liu Bei said. _Wow, I had no idea that Lord Liu Bei has a son. Wait, Lady Zhang Xing Cai? Lord Zhang Bao? The Guan's?_ _Are they their children? It makes perfect sense!_

"Nice to meet you. I am Kabanuna." I replied to him.

After getting my room and staying in there for a while, Lord Zhao Yun came to my room and took me down to the first floor. He led me to a living room and there was a long table and everyone I met was there. _Wow, I wonder what this all is._

"Ah, there she is. Come have a seat." Lord Liu Bei said. I got to sit next to Lord Zhao Yun and Lord Jiang Wei. Lord Liu Bei lifted his cup up in the air and stood up. Everyone turned to him. "This feast is in honor of our newest member, Kabanuna. Welcome to Shu kingdom."

"Welcome to Shu kingdom!" everyone said, lifting their cups up in the air._ Wow, this feast is for me? This is the kindest thing that's happened since I have gotten involved in the war. Shu kingdom really is something special. This is the kind of kingdom I would serve if I had to choose._ I smiled.

"Thank you for welcoming me. This is by far the kindest thing anyone has ever done for me since my life has been intertwined with the war. I promise I will stay loyal to Shu only." I replied and everyone cheered.

Everyone began eating away happily. I got full quickly but there were lots of food available. There were music playing and people were dancing. _Hm, I haven't been able to dance and entertain for a while. I feel like dancing._ I smiled and got up from my chair. I went over to the people playing music….

Everyone was having a nice time eating. They all saw Kabanuna getting up and going to the person playing music. She whispered a few stuff to him and he smiled. All the ladies dancing stopped dancing to the music and Kabanuna whispered something to them. They then posed.

"I wonder what she said." Lord Zhao Yun said, looking at Kabanuna. _She looks so lovely in that green cheongsam collar dress._

The song "Little Apple" began playing and Kabanuna began dancing with the ladies. _She looks so cute dancing!_ Lord Ma Dai thought to himself.

_She's so pretty and cute._ Lord Jiang Wei thought to himself. Everyone was watching Kabanuna dancing while eating. Lord Zhao Yun was smiling and watching her._ I knew I made the right decision taking her with me. Everyone here likes her. I sure do hope Kabanuna feels the same way as I do to her. I hope she is the one for me._ He continued eating while watching her dancing…


	11. Arguments in Chi Bi

It's been 3 days since my arrival in Shu. I was in the training grounds with Lady Xing Cai, Lady Guan Yinping, and Lady Bao Sanniang. I was watching them practice fighting for fun. They weren't going against each other though. It seemed like fun practicing.

Today I wore a pinkish lavender cheongsam dress with green flower designs with brown boots that go up to the middle of my shins. The dress goes up to my mid thighs on the front and goes up to my knees on the back. I left my hair down today.

I was beginning to understand the colors of each kingdom. Wei wore blue, Wu wore red, and Shu wore green. If they were to wear a different color, then it would need one of those colors, depending on which kingdom people are from. Since I'm from Shu, I am gonna wear something with green.

As I was watching them practicing, Lord Huang Zhong came to me. I turned to him and he had the biggest bow weapon I have ever seen! It was even bigger than his! _Wow, that is such a big weapon! Is it the weapon Lord Huang Zhong said he'd make for me?_

"There you are, Kabanuna. Here is the bow and arrows I promised you. I put in a lot of effort into it. I hope it works well. Would you like the honor of trying it out?" Lord Huang Zhong said, giving me the bow and arrows. I took it.

The bow itself was already bigger than me. It had blades and everything with it and it looks very sharp. The bow is pink and lavender, which I really liked. The arrows were also pink and purple and they were super sharp.

I got an arrow and went a bit far from the target. I had my new bow with me. I put it out in front of me and put the arrow end on the string. I pulled it back as far as I could and aimed for the very middle of the target as the girls watched me…

Lord Guan Ping, Lord Zhao Yun, Lord Zhang Bao, Lord Guan Xing, and Lord Guan Suo arrived at the training grounds to meet up with the girls. When they came, they saw Kabanuna with such a large bow and arrow weapon. She was aiming for one of the targets. The wind was blowing and her hair was flying around. She looked very beautiful like that.

"Wow, she looks fierce with that weapon, especially when she is aiming for something." Lord Guan Suo said and the guys agreed.

_Will she be able to pull it off? I mean, she seems too innocent to wield a weapon like that._ Lord Guan Ping thought to himself.

_You can do it, Kabanuna. I believe in you._ Lord Zhao Yun thought, watching her closely.

_She is so pretty. I think you can do it. Anything's possible._ Lord Zhang Bao thought to himself, smiling.

_She is young but I think she will be able to handle anything. I bet a lot of these guys here like her. I know Lord Zhao Yun does. I'm sure Zhang Bao too. I know Lord Ma Dai and Lord Jiang Wei does too, even I like her. What guy wouldn't like a girl like Kabanuna? Guan Suo already has Lady Bao Sanniang and Guan Ping likes Lady Xing Cai._ Lord Guan Xing thought to himself.

Chills went up their spine when Kabanuna let go of the arrow. It flew super fast and slammed into the very center of the target and went through the target. The arrow flew and plunged right into a tree and a few apples fell down.

"Well, Kabanuna, it seems you are already talented with archery. Are you sure you have never wielded a bow and arrow before?" Lord Huang Zhong said, impressed._ That was a really strong bow and arrow attack._ Kabanuna turned and laughed.

"I really haven't before. As I have said before, I am a lover, not a fighter." She replied to him. Suddenly, she went to him and gave him a big hug. _Aw, how nice and sweet of her._ "Lord Huang Zhong, thank you for the bow and arrow! I promise I will take such good care of it."

"You are most certainly welcomed, Kabanuna. If your weapon needs more sharpening, come to me, okay?" he said and she nodded her head. She quickly got the arrow from the tree and went to the girls since Lord Huang Zhong left…

"Wow, Kabanuna. That was very impressive." Lady Guan Yinping said to me and I smiled.

"Thank you, Lady Guan Yinping. You are very skilled in fighting." I replied.

"Thanks, Kabanuna. You know, you can just call me Guan Yinping or Yinping." She replied to me. I smiled.

"You are more worthy than I, Lady Guan Yinping. I feel the need to be formal." I replied and laughed. Then Lord Zhao Yun, Lord Guan Ping, Lord Guan Xing, Lord Zhang Bao, and Lord Guan Suo came to us. We turned to them.

"Where have you been, Guan Suo? Do you realize how late you were?" Lady Bao Sanniang said to Lord Guan Suo. Everyone laughed.

"But Bao Sanniang, I wasn't even late for at least 30 seconds." He replied, giving her a hug. Lady Bao Sanniang laughed and hugged him too. _Aw, they're so cute together!_ I turned to Lord Zhao Yun and he smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Hello, Kabanuna." Said someone. I turned and it was Lord Fa Zheng._ Uh oh, is he coming to ask about me going to war again?_

"Oh, hello Lord Fa Zheng." I replied to him. _He has a mysterious air around him._

"Have you thought through about going to war?" he asked. I was about to reply but Lord Zhao Yun spoke first.

"Fa Zheng, she already said no. You must accept her answer. You should not force her to do something she does not want to do." Lord Zhao Yun said in place of me. Lord Fa Zheng turned to me.

"Is it because you still want to be part of Wu and Wei? Didn't you swear allegiance to Shu? You have to accept that in order for us to win the war, Wu and Wei must be destroyed. You hated what happened to your family, right? They were killed by people from the war. Why would you not want to help end the war so innocent people like you wouldn't become a victim of war?" Lord Fa Zheng said to me.

"Leave Kabanuna alone, Fa Zheng. It's not nice to remind people of their deceased ones." Lord Zhang Bao said.

"I'm just stating the truth. You're good at archery, Kabanuna. You can use it to end the war. When the battle of Chi Bi comes, you will be able to put us in victory even more because you were once in Wei. We are gonna eliminate Wei there. If you participate, you can pretend to go to Wei and they will allow you to, since you were taken away from Wei. You can eliminate everyone in Wei right there and everything will be over. Besides, Cao Cao almost killed your first Lord, Lu Bu. He took you away from them by force. Do you not feel any hatred towards him?" Lord Fa Zheng continued, despite Lord Zhang Bao's complaining for him to stop.

"Stop, Fa Zheng. One more word from you and we won't hesitate to strike at you." Lord Guan Xing said, as Lord Zhao Yun, Lord Guan Xing, and Lord Zhang Bao posed to fight. Lord Fa Zheng turned to me. _Does_ _he want me to go to war that much? If I could stop the war, I would. I just don't want violence included. Why does the war have to end in violence?_

"These guys here will do whatever means necessary to protect you. Why is that you wouldn't do the same? Everyone puts their life on the line to save the ones they care about. Every Shu member fighting is fighting for your safety and mines as well. You are safe right now because Shu is protecting you. Would you still refuse, knowing that Shu is doing everything in its power to protect you and you refuse to protect Shu? Do you not care about Shu's safety as well? Do you not care if we all die?" Lord Fa Zheng told me.

"That's it! You asked for it!" shouted Lord Zhang Bao madly, and he was about to attack Lord Fa Zheng. This time, it wouldn't be a practice fight. It's gonna be a real fight. 2 members of the same kingdom fighting for reals. I got in between them. They stopped posing to fight.

"Stop, I'll do it. My loyalty is in Shu now. If this is how I can help protect Shu, I'll participate in the battle of Chi Bi. I'll do what I must to… Get rid of those who oppose Shu… Even if we were once good…" I said. _To think that I would have to end everyone in Wei... They're all my friends. I don't know if I even can do it._

"Kabanuna, no! If you don't want to, then don't. Don't do it just because Fa Zheng is telling you to. Don't do what you truly don't want to do." Lord Zhao Yun said. I shook my head.

"Lord Fa Zheng is right, Lord Zhao Yun. I'm a member of Shu. I have to participate in protecting it as well. Isn't that what yourself? Shu members protect those who need protection and create a land where there will be no more chaos in China? It's only fair if I put an effort into ending the war too." I replied to Lord Zhao Yun.

"Very well then. Come with me and we shall begin the preparations for the battle of Chi Bi that is happening in 3 days time." Lord Fa Zheng said to me. I nodded my head and began walking off with him…

"Damn that Fa Zheng! Why must he do that to Kabanuna, even when he knows she's a lover, not a fighter? That makes me so angry!" Lord Zhang Bao said madly.

"Kabanuna doesn't know the first thing about going to war. He's gonna get her killed if he takes her. What is that Fa Zheng thinking?" Lord Guan Xing added.

They were all mad that Fa Zheng forced Kabanuna to accept. They were afraid for Kabanuna's life too.

"I too shall participate in the war." Lord Zhao Yun said. They all decided to go participate in the war to help protect Kabanuna in case anything happens…

It's been another 3 days and we are in Chi Bi, about to attack them. I feel so scared that my legs felt wobbly and my hands were shaky. At least I'm not alone. Everyone was here and my friends were with me.

I wore a light green skort with black outlines. It looks like a skirt on the front but the back is a short. My shirt is a regular t shirt that is light beige and it shows an inch of my stomach. My pair of boots is light beige as well and goes up to my knees. I had on light green socks that went up to the middle of my thighs and the top is outline in black. I also put on black gloves. The one on my left hand goes up to my elbows and the right one only goes up to my palms. The gloves on the fingers were cut off as well. I had an armored up shoulder bag with me that is stuffed with arrows that Lord Huang Zhong made for me and I wore it too. I had my bow in my hands.

"Nervous?" asked Lady Xing Cai, sitting down next to me. I turned to her. She set her sword and shield aside next to her. I shook my head. I set my bow next to me as well.

"No, I'm not nervous. I'm scared. I've never harmed anyone before. I never thought I would have to. It seems I have to though. It's part of the plan Fa Zheng proposed. Lady Xing Cai, I don't know what to do. I don't think I can face Wei. They're my friends. I could never hurt my friends." I confessed to her.

"It's not too late to back down, Kabanuna. If you feel like you can't face them, you can stay behind." Lady Xing Cai said. I shook my head._ I couldn't let them go into the battlefield, knowing a battle is there. I don't want them to get hurt._

"No, I have to face them. They are an enemy of Shu. So is Wu. They're my friends too. Do you think I could try to persuade Wei to back down? That way, no one has to get hurt?" I asked and Lady Xing Cai shrugged her shoulders.

"To be honest with you, Kabanuna, I don't think it would really matter. Cao Cao is not a man who surrenders, even after defeat in battle." Lady Xing Cai said. I nodded my head.

"But even so…" I began as army shouted really loud.

"Wu forces are approaching, my lord!" shouted a soldier. We all turned and saw Wu riding horses and running to us. Everyone who was sitting down got up, including me. I was so surprised at the sight of them. I picked up my bow. _What is Wu kingdom doing here? Are they here to attack Shu? How would Wu members react when they see me with Shu? How did this end up happening? All 3 kingdoms are here and I've been in all of their forces before. This isn't good. If Wu tries to attack Shu, I will have to stop them._ I gripped on to my bow tightly and watched them approach us…

_Finally we're here at last! Took forever just to get here._ Lord Gan Ning thought to himself as everyone halted their horses and Lord Sun Jian and Lord Liu Bei met in the middle. Lord Ling Tong was next to him. They are very good friends now, since the disappearance of Kabanuna.

"Thank you for coming, Sun Jian. I am positive that together, we will eliminate Wei kingdom for once and for all." Lord Liu Bei said and Lord Sun Jian smiled.

"Yes, let us get rid of Cao Cao's forces together!" Sun Jian shouted. Everyone raised their weapons in the air.

"Yeah!" everyone shouted.

Everyone got off their horses for a while and waited for the strategists to let them attack. Lord Gan Ning and Lord Ling Tong were sitting down talking when Lord Gan Ning noticed a really pretty girl sitting down. He turned to her.

"Hey, Ling Tong, don't you think that girl's hella fine? I freaken swear, Shu girls are hella pretty." Lord Gan Ning said to Lord Ling Tong. Lord Ling Tong turned and saw the pretty girl as well.

"Shit, look at the size of her weapon. She must be hella strong." Lord Ling Tong replied. Lord Gan Ning looked at her for a while. He saw that she had purplish red hair and silver eyes._ Damn, I miss Kabanuna so much that I'm starting to see her hair and eye color. Wait a minute, silver eyes? Purplish red hair? There's only one girl in China who fits that description._ Lord Gan Ning rubbed his eyes a few times and looked carefully. There's no doubt. It was Kabanuna._ Oh hell no! Shu kidnapped Kabanuna? These mother fucking bitches got a lot of nerves alliancing with us and stealing Kabanuna away._

"Dude, that's Kabanuna! Shu was the one who fucken kidnapped her!" Lord Gan Ning said madly to Lord Ling Tong. Lord Gan Ning got up. Lord Ling Tong looked at the girl carefully and she was Kabanuna! They both got so mad.

"Oh hell no! Those bitches!" Lord Ling Tong said. They couldn't believe that Kabanuna was sided with them now. She even had a weapon with her too.

"Since when did she start using a bow and arrow?" asked Lord Gan Ning, confused. Nevertheless, they went to tell their friends, which were Lord Sun Ce, Lord Zhou Yu, Lord Sun Quan, Lady Lian Shi, Lady Da Qiao, and Lady Xiao Qiao…

"Alright, Kabanuna. It's your move right now. If the plan doesn't work, come back here. We will begin 10 minutes after you leave. This is your official first battle. Be as careful as you can." Lord Zhuge Liang said to me with worry. I took a deep breath. I nodded my head. _Here comes the part where I'm gonna be a murderer._ I got up and took the alternative route to get to the Wei area without going through all those boats…

Lord Gan Ning Lord Ling Tong reached their friends

"Guys, we know who kidnapped Kabanuna now. It was those fucken Shu people." Lord Gan Ning said to them. He sounded like he was very mad. They all looked at each other.

"What makes you say that?" Lady Sun Shang Xiang said.

"It's true. Gan Ning and I were sitting down and talking when we saw a pretty girl with silver eyes and purplish red hair. We looked closely and it was Kabanuna, but she was with Shu and she had a big ass weapon with her." Lord Ling Tong confirmed.

"What the heck? Are you really sure?" Lord Sun Ce asked. Lord Gan Ning ad Lord Ling Tong nodded their heads. "Those bitches! How dare they kidnap Kabanuna? Let's go get her back then."

"Okay." Everyone agreed.

They began walking over to where Lord Gan Ning and Lord Ling Tong said they saw her. When they arrived, she wasn't there anymore. Lord Gan Ning and Lord Ling Tong were confused. They know they saw her.

"What the fuck? She was just here!" Lord Gan Ning said, looking all around. They did not even see Kabanuna._ Goodness, Gan Ning probably misses her so much that he thinks he's seeing her._ Lady Sun Shang Xiang thought to herself.

"She's not even here. Maybe you guys just imagined it or something." concluded Lord Zhou Yu. They all agreed. _That is so strange. It didn't seem like I imagined it. I know in my heart that I saw her._

"Maybe… Maybe not." Lord Gan Ning replied. They went back to go sit down. He and Lord Ling Tong were very confused.

"I hope Kabanuna's okay. I am really worried about her." Lady Guan Yinping said, looking over at the boats. They were all worried about her.

"I'm just worried if she's not able to get rid of them. She told me she didn't know if she could do it. I don't care that she can't kill them. I'm just worried if they know she's there to kill them. She'll be outnumbered." Lady Xing Cai added in.

"Damn, why must we wait 10 minutes? Don't they know how scary it is to let an innocent girl like Kabanuna into the battlefield before we attack? What if something happens within the 10 minutes? I won't be able to forgive myself if she doesn't make it." Lord Zhang Bao said. _Please be okay, Kabanuna. We're coming in a short while._

Lord Zhao Yun couldn't stay still knowing Kabanuna is out there on her own, forced to get rid of as much Wei officers as she could before they come in. _Stupid ass Fa Zheng. Always doing the worst possible thing there is. The last thing bad he could ever do is force Kabanuna to agree to participate. Like are you stupid or are you just stupid? Sure she's good with archery but she is harmless. I just can't let her in the battlefield all alone while we wait. I just can't. I am sorry, my lord. I cannot follow orders right now. I hope you will be able to understand._

"LordZhao Yun!" he heard Lady Xing Cai saying. He stopped thinking and turned to her. "I've been calling your name for over a minute. Time's up. Let's go find Kabanuna." _Has it really been 10 minutes already?_ He saw that his friends were all on their horses waiting for him with his horse. He got on the horse.

"Alright everyone, begin the attack on Chi Bi!" shouted Zhuge Liang, raising his feather fan into the air.

"Hyah!" everyone yelled, as they rode their horses and dashed into the massive fleet.

Lord Li Dian and Lord Yue Jin were watching out for any intruders that would come to Wei side using the alternative route.

"We can't let anyone pass through here. We'll have to defend it as much as possible." Lord Yue Jin said to his best friend.

"As much as possible? This battle could end all of us. We have to win." Lord Li Dian replied to Lord Yue Jin.

"And we will win. We'll emerge victorious for the sake of Wei." Said someone from behind. They turned and it was Lord Sima Zhao, Lord Sima Shi, Lord Zhong Hui, and Lord Xiahou Ba. _Thank goodness they're here to help us defend this area._

"Yes, we will." Lord Yue Jin said. Suddenly, they heard footsteps like someone running. They all turned and posed to fight. To their surprise, it was Kabanuna. They lowered their weapons and stopped posing to fight.

"Kabanuna! You're safe! Thank goodness! You made it back to Wei!" Lord Xiahou Ba said. Kabanuna looked down.

"Yes… I made it back to Wei territory." Kabanuna said, as she aimed her bow and arrow at them. It shocked them all so much! _Shit, look at the size of that weapon! Never mind that. What does she think she's doing? Has she gone mad or something? Why is she aiming for us?_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Kabanuna, stop! What are you doing? We're on the same side, remember?" Lord Sima Zhao said.

"I know who my enemies are… Surrender now and no one gets hurt." Kabanuna said, her voice a bit shaky.

"What are you talking about? Lower your weapon, Kabanuna or we'll attack." Lord Yue Jin said._ I don't think she is in Wei anymore. She's sided with our enemies. Damn it, Kabanuna!_ She didn't lower her weapon and instead pulled the arrow further back. "Why, Kabanuna?"

"How could you side with the enemies?" Lord Sima Shi asked, building up anger that she isn't on their side anymore.

"You won't surrender?" Kabanuna asked. It was a very scary feeling for them. Never could they have thought Kabanuna would do this. They don't want to hurt her as well.

"If this is some kind of joke, you can stop now. It's really working." Lord Zhong Hui said. He really likes Kabanuna and he would never think about hurting her ever.

"We're friends, Kabanuna. Friends don't harm each other." Lord Li Dian said.

"Please, just surrender. I don't want to hurt you. Don't make me." Kabanuna said, tears coming down her eyes._ Is she being forced to do this?_

"Then don't, Kabanuna! You don't have to do this. Come with us and join our side. We can't surrender. Why would you help our enemies end Wei? Do we mean nothing to you now?" Lord Sima Zhao said. They were all really sad that they are gonna be forced to fight her. They don't have the heart to do such a thing to her.

"I know where my loyalty lies. I'm sorry." She said. She let go of the arrow and it dashed to Lord Sima Shi really fast. He barely ducked in time and it plunged the boat harshly. Kabanuna got 5 arrows and aimed it all at the same time.

"Kabanuna, stop! We don't want to fight you!" Lord Xiahou Ba shouted, as she let go of the arrows. It was so scary because they barely avoid the arrows. They were hurt deep inside because she is trying to kill them. She began running after them ad shooting arrows at them while picking up the arrows the missed too.

They were too fast for her so she aimed up the boat top and it came crashing down right in front of them. They were forced to stopped running. Their hearts were beating really fast now. Kabanuna destroyed their safest route back to Wei. They turned back to her and she had 6 arrows ready to go.

"You have nowhere to run now. Surrender yourselves and I won't shoot." Kabanuna said. It was sad that she was doing that to them. _How did she even become part of our enemy? When did she learn to wield a bow like that? _

"Kabanuna, please. Stop this. This isn't you. It's not in your nature to harm people. I know deep down, we're still your friends. Don't do this." Lord Xiahou Ba said sadly. Kabanuna pulled the arrows back and got ready to shoot. It really made them think they were gonna die by Kabanuna's hands. They shut their eyes tight.

Suddenly, they heard her weapon drop to the floor and her falling down. They opened their eyes to find her on the ground. Her legs were posed like a "W" and her weapon was in front of her. Kabanuna was crying now.

"I can't do it. I just can't. I could never harm anybody. I'm not fit to be in war. I'm sorry." Kabanuna said. They felt so sorry for her.

"Its okay, Kabanuna." Lord Xiahou Ba said, as they began walking to her.

Lord Gan Ning, Lord Ling Tong, Lord Sun Ce, Lord Sun Quan Lord Zhu Ran, Lord Lu Xun, Lady Da Qiao, Lady Xiao Qiao, Lady Sun Shang Xiang, and Lady Lian Shi were together attacking the Wei armies when they saw Kabanuna.

"Kabanuna?" Lady Sun Shang Xiang said. She looked closely and it was Kabanuna. Lady Sun Shang Xiang gasped. "Guys! Kabanuna really is here!" Everyone turned and saw Kabanuna as well.

"See? I told you guys she was here!" Lord Gan Ning said. He knew he didn't imagine her at all. _And they thought me and Ling Tong were imagining it only._

They saw 6 Wei guys with weapons going to Kabanuna. She was completely vulnerable._ Oh no, they're gonna kill her! We have stop them!_

"Guys! Kabanuna's in danger!" Lady Sun Shang Xiang began running to Kabanuna. She tackled the closest one to Kabanuna. The rest ran after Lady Sun Shang Xiang.

Lord Xiahou Ba was about to help Kabanuna up when a girl wearing red tackled him and they both fell down. Lord Sima Zhao, Lord Li Dian, Lord Yue Jin, Lord Sima Shi, and Lord Zhong Hui almost laughed but they didn't. She was a Wu officer.

"Kabanuna! Are you okay?" Lord Gan Ning said, running to her. Kabanuna turned to him and her eyes were watery. She looked surprised to see him.

"Lord Gan Ning…" Kabanuna said. Lord Xiahou Ba pushed Lady Sun Shang Xiang away and got up. He was so mad.

"What the hell is your problem you little shit?" Lord Xiahou Ba yelled meanly.

"What's your problem? You were about to attack my friend Kabanuna!" Lady Sun Shang Xiang yelled back meanly. _What the fuck is she talking about? I wasn't even gonna hurt Kabanuna! She's our friend, not theirs!_

"No I wasn't! Why the hell would I want to hurt Kabanuna? She's my friend!" Lord Xiahou Ba shouted. _Hm, Wu knows her as well but Cao Cao brought her to Wei after the battle of Xia Pi. They must be the ones who stole her away!_

"Aha! You guys were the one who stole Kabanuna from the Wei kingdom!" Lord Zhong Hui shouted, pointing to the Wu people.

"No we didn't! She came to Wu with Gan Ning! Don't be trying to lie!" Lady Xiao Qiao replied to him. He turned to her. _This little shit face thinks she's so hardcore? It's her the one who shouldn't be lying!_

"Then Ning Ning was the one who stole her from Wei!" shouted Lord Sima Zhao._ Ning Ning? Stupid ass. That's not even my name!_

"You're fucken stupid! My name isn't even Ning Ning. It's Gan Ning! And I didn't steal her away! My former pirate members did. That doesn't mean I took her away." Lord Gan Ning replied back to Sima Zhao.

"Get away from Kabanuna! She belongs in Wei!" shouted Lord Yue Jin.

"Not by the scars on your arm!" Lady Da Qiao said madly. Just then, Lady Wang Yi, Lady Wang Yuanji, Lady Cai Wenji, Lord Xun Yu, Lord Wen Yang, an Lord Guo Jia came running to them.

"What is going on? We can hear you guys arguing," Lord Guo Jia asked, as he turned and saw Kabanuna, "Hey, Kabanuna! What a coincidence we meet here." Lord Guo Jia was about to go to her but then Wu officers blocked.

"Don't be trying to take Kabanuna away!" Lord Ling Tong yelled at Lord Guo Jia.

"Those bitches stole Kabanuna away from Wei!" shouted Lord Xiahou Ba madly.

"We didn't steal Kabanuna away, you stupid little guy!"Said Lord Zhu Ran madly._ Me little? How dare he call me that?_

"What the hell are you talking about? You're even littler than me!" Lord Xiahou Ba yelled at Lord Zhu Ran.

"Give us Kabanuna!" Lord Wen Yang said, walking to them. The Wu officers blocked him. The Wei officers began trying to get in to grab Kabanuna.

"U… Um, guys. There's no need to be fighting like this." Kabanuna said, feeling squished. They all continued to push one another and Kabanuna finally popped out from the side. She picked her bow up.

"All of you can stop fighting for her because at the end of the day, it is Shu who will be taking her back." Lord Zhao Yun said and everyone turned to him. Beside him were Lord Guan Ping, Lord Guan Xing, Lord Guan Suo, Lord Zhang Bao, Lord Jiang Wei, Lord Ma Dai, Lord Ma Chao, Lady Bao Sanniang, Lady Xing Cai, and Lady Guan Yinping.

"You Shu bitches! You guys stole Kabanuna away from us!" shouted Lord Gan Ning angrily.

"You fucken Wu fuckers stole Kabanuna away from Wei!" shouted Lord Sima Zhao angrily._ We didn't even steal her!_

"No we fucken did you stupid ass!" Lord Ling Tong shouted, as they were all so mad at each other. Everyone began fighting one another again.

"Guys, please stop fighting!" Kabanuna yelled. Each kingdom wanted her back and they continued fighting, despite her efforts to stop them.

"Hai yah!" Lord Ling Tong shouted, jumping up and kicking Lord Sima Zhao's butt as he fell down on top of Lu Xun. The area where they were at was a bit crowded.

"Ow you fucken bitch!" Lord Sima Zhao yelled.

"Get the fuck off me!" Lord Lu Xun shouted. Lord Sima Zhao got off Lord Lu Xun and pushed Lord Lu Xun as he crashed into Lord Zhu Ran while he and Lord Xiahou Ba were fist fighting. They both fell down together.

"Yah!" Lord Zhao Yun yelled, as he jumped, twirled, and kicked Lord Gan Ning on the stomach. It hella fucken hurted him. He flew and hit the boat.

"Die!" Lady Wang Yi shouted to Lord Ma Chao, giving him such a hard knucklehead._ Ow! This stupid bitch!_

"Ow, you slut!" Lord Ma Chao shouted, pushing her away from him as she hit Lord Zhong Hui and they both fell down.

Lord Guo Jia went to go mess with a Shu beauty. He went to Lady Xing Cai and poked her stomach. She screamed and moved away from him but it was very crowded.

"You fucken sicko! Keep your distance from me!" she shouted, as she poked the both of his eyes and it really stung his eye.

"Ow!" he yelled. Lady Xing Cai pushed him away from her and he fell down. Suddenly, Lord Yue Jin pushed Xing Cai too and she fell on top of Lord Guo Jia. "Hey, beautiful." Lady Xing Cai got off.

Lord Zhang Bao saw what Lord Yue Jin did and he grabbed Lord Yue Jin's hand and made him scratch the boat as Lord Yue Jin's hand got a bunch of splinters.

"Ah, you stupid fuck!" Lord Yue Jin yelled, swinging his hand at Lord Zhang Bao but then he accidentally hit Lord Sun Ce. Lord Sun Ce fell down.

"Ow you stupid ass!" Lord Sun Ce said angrily. He got up and swung back at Lord Yue Jin but he missed and instead hit Lord Li Dian. Lord Li Dian fell down and landed on top of Lady Sun Shang Xiang.

"Get off me you pervert!" Lady Sun Shang Xiang yelled, hitting his head. Lord Li Dian got up and was so mad.

"Bitch, why the fuck would I want to be a pervert to you? You're just a freaken dyke!" Lord Li Dian yelled at her and she gasped.

"Bitch!" Lady Sun Shang Xiang said, swinging her fist at him but he ducked and hit Guan Suo on the head and Lady Bao Sanniang got so mad.

"Oh hell no! You did not just hit my Guan Suo!" shouted Lady Bao Sanniang and tackled Lady Sun Shang Xiang on the ground and began hitting Lady Sun Shang Xiang.

Lady Xiao Qiao went to Lord Jiang Wei and bit his arm really hard.

"Ow you little fucken twerp! You wanna fucken die?" Lord Jiang Wei said, pushing her as she hit Lord Zhou Yu.

"How dare you hurt my little sister?" Lady Da Qiao said madly as she attempted to push Lord Jiang Wei but he moved and she pushed Lady Guan Yinping as Lady Guan Yinping fell down. She got back up.

"You little bitch!" Lady Guan Yinping said and knocked Lady Da Qiao to the ground and began whooping Lady Da Qiao.

"Take this!" Lord Guan Xing said, as he upper cut Lord Wen Yang and he flew to Lord Xun Yu and the both of them hit the boat.

"Ow, bitch!" Lord Wen Yang shouted meanly.

Lord Zhou Yu attempted to go hit Lord Guan Ping but he was easily beat down. He got punched a few times and was thrown to Lord Sun Quan and they both fell down on top of Lady Lian Shi.

Lady Wang Yuanji and Lady Xiao Qiao were engaging in combat but Lady Wang Yuanji was stronger than Lady Xiao Qiao and gave her a bloody nose.

Lord Sima Shi and Lord Ma Dai were fighting each other. Lord Ma Dai grabbed Lord Sima Shi's ear and pulled on it hard.

"Ow you stupid dumb bitch!" Lord Sima Shi yelled, being so mad. Lord Ma Dai then pushed Lord Sima Shi to Lady Cai Wenji and they fell down.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked the 3 kingdom leaders. Everyone stopped fighting one another. Everyone from the 3 kingdoms was there.

"Shu and Wu were supposed to be allies! Why are you guys fighting one another?" asked Lord Sun Jian.

"Shu kidnapped Kabanuna from us!" Lord Gan Ning shouted angrily.

"You stole Kabanuna from Wei you ex pirate!" Lord Sima Zhao said angrily.

"No I fucken didn't! My pirate members did!" Lord Gan Ning shouted.

"Yeah, but you didn't return her to us so you did steal her away!" Lord Li Dian shouted.

"So it was Wu who took Kabanuna away from us." Lord Cao Cao said.

"Shu took Kabanuna, and dare alliance yourselves with us?" Lord Sun Jian said.

"We didn't take her! She came with Lord Zhao Yun!" Lady Guan Yinping said.

"Well, Lord Cao Cao stole her from Lu Bu, Gan Ning stole her from Wei, and Zhao Yun stole her from Wu. We all took her from someone. I think it's only fair that we all let Kabanuna choose who she wants to be with." Lord Liu Bei proposed. Lord Cao Cao and Lord Sun Jian thought it would be best.

"Very well then." They both said, as everyone looked at Kabanuna. She seemed scared. They were all surrounding her in a circle and she was in the very middle.

"Kabanuna, which force would you like to stay in?" Lord Liu Bei asked. She was quiet and everyone was looking at her.

"Well…. I had the most friends in Wei… But the friends I have in Wu are mainly girls and they understand me well… But I've been in Shu much longer than Wei and Wu… Honestly, if I had to choose who I want to be with, I would rather stay with Lord Lu Bu's forces but Lord Lu Bu isn't here. All the kingdoms are wonderful so I really don't know who to choose." Kabanuna replied. They were all thrown into an uproar. Nobody could believe that she would choose Lu Bu's forces.

"I think I can help with that situation," Said a voice from above. They all looked up and a strange man was floating down gently to the ground. "I am Zuo Ci. I am here to propose a deal with all of you. Come to the Chang Ban Bridge tomorrow. We will be waiting for you guys." The man then grabbed Kabanuna and they disappeared out of sight.

"Kabanuna!" everyone shouted. They had no idea where she was. She was gone and Lord Zuo Ci took her away.

"Chang Ban Bridge. Why do we have to meet there?" Lord Liu Bei asked himself. _What kind of proposal does he plan?_ "Come, Shu. Let us go to Chang Ban Bridge."

"Let us go there too Wu!" Lord Sun Jian said.

"March to Chang Ban Bridge, Wei!" Lord Cao Cao said.

Everyone began making their way to the Chang Ban Bridge while wondering what the strange man's proposal is…


	12. Chang Ban Tournament

Lord Zuo Ci and I were sitting down when we saw Shu, Wu, and Wei approach. I smiled and stood up. I had on a light pink shortall with a black mini t shirt and black ankle boots. I still had my bow and arrows with me. _I wonder what they will have to do. Whatever it is they have to do, I hope it's fair._ They approached on the other side of the Chang Ban Bridge…

"Good, you're all here. Put your weapons aside," Lord Zuo Ci said and they did what he told them to do, "Since there is a maximum of 31 officers, there will be 31 rounds. Here are the rules. Each person from each kingdom will come to the middle of Chang Ban Bridge and knock each other off the bridge. It will be in alphabetical order. Wei has the advantage because Wei has 33 people. But when each kingdom runs out of people, they could summon any one to go up. Wei would not be able to do that because they have too many officers. Before that though, the lords of each kingdom must come up and start it off. Okay?" It seemed pretty fair for everyone.

"Alright." The 3 lord replied. They all got off their horse and the 3 leaders went to the middle of the bridge.

"Go Lord Cao Cao!" Wei officers shouted.

"Go Lord Sun Jian!" Wu officers shouted.

"Go Lord Liu Bei!" Shu officers shouted.

"Alright, you may start now!" lord Zuo Ci shouted, as Lord Sun Jian went to Lord Liu Bei and began pushing him to the end of the bridge. Lord Liu Bei began pushing Lord Sun Jian back. Lord Cao Cao stood by and watched the both of them pushing each other.

Even though it was a competition to win Kabanuna, it was so funny to see them pushing each other back and forth. Everyone was laughing a lot.

"That does it!" Lord Sun Jian said, getting so mad because he couldn't push Lord Liu Bei off the bridge. He picked him up and threw Lord Liu Bei out of the water and he splashed into the water but it wasn't deep.

"Damn it!" Lord Liu Bei shouted, being so mad because he lost. He got out of the water.

The moment Lord Sun Jian turned around to Lord Cao Cao, Lord Cao Cao poked the both of his eyes and it really hurt. He shut his eyes tightly.

"Ow, you bitch!" Lord Sun Jian said madly, as Lord Cao Cao knocked him to the ground and rolled him out of the bridge. Lord Sun Jian quickly held on to the sides of the bridge as tight as he could.

"Get out of the bridge. You lose." Lord Cao Cao said, as he kicked Lord Sun Jian's hand. He let go of the bridge and fell down the water.

"Whoo! You go, Lord Cao Cao!" Wei officers cheered for him. He walked to the end of the bridge and back to his officers. Lord Sun Jian was so mad but he lost fair and square. He got out of the water too.

"Alright. That's 1 point for Wei. Next up is the girls from alphabetical order. From Wei, Cai Wenji. From Wu, Da Qiao and from Shu, Bao Sanniang. Come up to the middle of the bridge." Lord Zuo Ci said, being so entertained.

"You got this, Cai Wenji. That little one's no match for you." Lord Sima Shi said to her assuringly. She smiled and nodded her head. She went to the middle of the bridge.

"Try you best okay, love? I believe in you." Lord Sun Ce said to his girlfriend and gave her a hug. She went to the middle of the bridge as well.

"You're a strong girl, Bao Sanniang. You can take these 2 girls on." Lord Guan Suo said, smiling. Lady Bao Sanniang went to the middle of the bridge as well.

"Ready and go!" Lord Zuo Ci said and all 3 girls dashed at each other. Lady Cai Wenji pushed Lady Da Qiao and she fell down on her butt. Lady Bao Sanniang lifted Lady Cai Wenji up with all her might and tossed her in the water. She grabbed the bridge but her hand slipped and fell in the water.

"Ahh!" she screamed as she fell down the water. Lady Bao Sanniang turned to Lady Da Qiao and Lady Da Qiao pushed Lady Bao Sanniang as hard as she could and Lady Bao Sanniang backed up to the bridge and almost fell down. Lady Da Qiao tried pushing her again but Lady Bao Sanniang moved away and lifted Lady Da Qiao up and threw her in the air as well. Lady Da Qiao flew into the water and splashed in.

"Yeah!" Lady Bao Sanniang shouted as she walked back to Lord Guan Suo. He gave her a big hug.

"Go Bao Sanniang!" Shu officers shouted.

"Impressive. Now, from Wei, Wang Yi. From Wu, Lian Shi and from Shu, Guan Yinping." Lord Zuo Ci said.

"Those 2 got nothing on you, Wang Yi. You're gonna win." Lord Sima Zhao said. Wang Yi would have loved to go against Lord Ma Chao but Lord Zuo Ci wanted the girls to versus each other. She went to the bridge.

"You can do this, Lian Shi." Lord Sun Quan said. Lady Lian Shi smiled and nodded her head. She walked to the bridge too.

"Give it your all Yinping. We'll be supporting you." Lord Guan Ping said. Lady Guan Yinping smiled and went to the middle of the bridge too.

"Alright, and go!" Lord Zuo Ci said. Lady Wang Yi went to Lady Lian Shi and they began pushing each other. They were evenly matched. Lady Guan Yinping crashed the both of their heads together and pushed Lady Lian Shi hard and she flipped over from the bridge and fell down.

"Bitch!" Lady Wang Yi said, her nose bleeding. She kicked Lady Guan Yinping on the butt hard and she almost flipped from the bridge but caught her balance. Lady Guan Yinping turned around and Lady Wang Yi tried to push her again but she moved aside and kicked her butt too. Lady Wang Yi flipped over but held on to the bridge. She was still standing but she was on the outer part of the bridge. She grabbed Lady Guan Yinping by the shirt and pulled her out as well. She pushed Guan Yinping down and Lady Guan Yinping grabbed Lady Wang Yi's cape and it choked her neck and she let go of the bridge. Lady Guan Yinping fell down before Lady Wang Yi though.

"Whoo, Wang Yi!" Wei officers shouted.

"That was close. Wang Yi is the winner because she was the last to fall," Lord Zuo Ci said, "Okay. Now for Wei, it is Zhen Ji. For Wu, it is Sun Shang Xiang. For Shu, it is Xing Cai."

"You're stronger and older than those two wimps. Show them why you are Cao Pi's wife." Lord Cao Pi said. Lady Zhen Ji laughed and went to the bridge.

"You got this, little sis." Lord Sun Ce said to her. Lady Sun Shang Xiang smiled and went to the bridge.

"I know you can win them, Xing Cai. You're the strongest girl I know." Lord Guan Ping said. Lady Xing Cai said nothing and went to the bridge. She was determined to win.

"You may begin." Lord Zuo Ci said. Lady Zhen Ji pushed Lady Su Shang Xiang hard and she almost fell down. Lady Xing Cai picked Lady Zhen Ji up like nothing and threw her out far into the water.

"Argh! You stupid bitch!" Lady Zhen Ji said, being so mad because she was the first to fall. She got out of the water.

Lady Sun Shang Xiang pushed Lady Xing Cai but she was so ground centered so she didn't fall. Lady Xing Cai got mad and pushed Lady Sun Shang Xiang hard and she hit the bridge. Lady Xing Cai lifted Lady Sun Shang Xiang's feet and flipped her over the bridge. Lady Sun Shang Xiang almost grabbed the bridge but Lady Xing Cai kicked her hand away and she fell down the bridge and splashed into the water.

"Whoo! Go Xing Cai!" yelled Shu officers.

"Alright, now for Wei, it's Wang Yuanji, for Wu, it's Xiao Qiao, and for Shu, it's Yue Ying. Come on up." Lord Zuo Ci said.

"Do your best, Yuanji. I love you." Lord Sima Zhao said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Lady Wang Yuanji went to the bridge.

"This will be a rematch!" Lady Xiao Qiao said and walked to the bridge.

"Do your best out there, Yue Ying. I believe in you." Lord Zhuge Liang said, and Lady Yue Ying nodded her head. She walked to the bridge.

"Alright, begin!" Lord Zuo Ci said, eating some grapes he made appear.

Lady Xiao Qiao ran to Lady Wang Yuanji and punched her nose too. It began bleeding.

"Take that!" Lady Xiao Qiao shouted as they began pushing each other. They were at the edge of the bridge when Lady Yue Ying pushed the both of them out. They splashed into the water together.

"Yeah! Yue Ying!" Shu officers shouted.

"Most impressive! Now, that concludes all the girls in Wu and Shu. However, there is still one girl left. Zhang Chunhua. Wu and Shu, choose a girl you want to go against each other." Lord Zuo Ci said.

"We chose Lian Shi!" Wu said.

"We choose Xing Cai!" Shu said.

"You got this, mom!" Sima Zhao said to his mom, Lady Zhang Chunhua. The 3 ladies went to the middle of the bridge. Lady Lian Shi was a bit scared to face Lady Xing Cai. She saw how easily she picked up Lady Zhen Ji.

"Alright, great choice. You 3 may begin now!" Lord Zuo Ci said. Lady Zhang Chunhua pushed Lady Xing Cai and she backed up a little only. Lian Shi pushed Lady Xing Cai as well but she didn't back up. Only her shoulder did. Lady Xing Cai pushed Lady Lian Shi with all her might and sent her backing up to Lady Zhang Chunhua. They both fell down on their butts and Lady Xing Cai picked Lady Zhang Chunhua up and tossed her out of the water. She splashed into the water and Lady Lian Shi began trying to push Lady Xing Cai as much as she could. After trying 5 times, Lady Lian Shi poked one of Lady Xing Cai's eye and it really hurt.

"Ow you fucken piece of shit!" Lady Xing Cai yelled and socked on of Lady Lian Shi's eye and kicked her ankle hard. She then fell down and Lady Xing Cai picked her up. She tossed Lady Lian Shi out but Lady Lian Shi grabbed a hold of the bridge. She was on the outer bridge and Lady Xing Cai pounded on her hands hard and kicked her stomach and she let go of the bridge and fell down.

"Whoo Xing Cai!" Shu officers yelled.

"Okay now that's all the girls. Now for the guys. In Wei, Cao Pi. In Wu, Ding Feng. In Shu, Fa Zheng." Lord Zuo Ci said. They went to the middle of the bridge. "You may begin." Right then, Lord Ding Feng grabbed the both of them and easily tossed them out of the bridge.

"Ahh!" they screamed as they fell down the water.

"Yeah Ding Feng!" Wu officers shouted. They finally won one round of the game. Wu people laughed a lot because the round ended super fast.

"Fantastic! That's a new record. Now for round 8. For Wei, Cao Ren and for Wu, Gan Ning. For Shu, Guan Ping." Lord Zuo Ci said. They went to the middle of the bridge. "Begin."

Lord Gan Ning ran to Lord Cao Ren and attempted to high jump kick him but instead, Lord Cao Ren grabbed his leg and threw him out of the bridge as he splashed into the waters. He was so mad that he lost.

"Fuck man!" Lord Gan Ning said madly.

Lord Guan Ping pushed Lord Cao Ren and he almost fell down but he caught his balance. They took turns pushing one another until Lord Cao Ren poked Lord Guan Ping's eyes and threw him out of the bridge.

"Go Cao Ren!" Wei officers shouted.

"Nice! Now for Wei, Dian Wei. For Wu, Han Dang. For Shu, Guan Suo." Lord Zuo Ci said. They went to the bridge. "Begin!"

Lord Dian Wei picked up Lord Guan Suo and threw him out. He turned to Lord Han Dang and did the same thing to him too.

"Whoo Dian Wei!" Wei officers shouted.

"Guo Jia, Huang Gai, and Guan Xing. Come on up." Lord Zuo Ci said. They all went to the middle of the bridge. Guo Jia really wanted to win so Wei could get Kabanuna back. Guan Xing wanted Kabanuna to stay in Shu. "Go!"

Lord Guo Jia kicked Lord Guan Xing on the butt hard.

"Ow stupid bitch!" Lord Guan Xing shouted, and kicked Lord Guo Jia on the nuts and he fell down.

"Fucken bitch ass cunt!" Lord Guo Jia shouted, feeing so much pain. He couldn't even stand up anymore. Lord Guan Xing picked him up and threw him out of the bridge. Lord Guo Jia splashed into the pool. Lord Huang Gai picked Lord Guan Xing up and threw him as well but before Lord Guan Xing flew, he kicked Lord Huang Gai on the nose and it began bleeding.

"You little dumb shit!" Lord Huang Gai said, being so mad but at least he won them.

"Whoo Huang Gai!" Wu officers shouted. That was only their second victory.

"Okay, nice job. Jia Xu, Ling Tong, and Guan Yu, you're up next." Lord Zuo Ci said, as Lord Jia Xu and Lord Ling Tong both got scared. Nevertheless, the three of them went to the middle of the bridge. "You may begin now."

Lord Guan Yu grabbed Lord Jia Xu's shirt and Lord Ling Tong's shirt. He lifted them off the ground and they tried so hard to escape. Lord Guan Yu tossed them both out of the bridge and won really quick.

"Whoo Guan Yu!" Shu officers shouted.

"Good job! Li Dian, Lu Meng, and Huang Zhong, you are all up next." Lord Zuo Ci said. The 3 of them went to the bridge. "Alright, begin!"

Lord Li Dian ran to Lord Lu Meng and pushed him as hard as he could. Lord Lu Meng hit Lord Huang Zhong and Lord Huang Zhong fell off the bridge. Lord Lu Meng caught his balance and Lord Li Dian tried to lift his feet up.

"Bitch." Lord Lu Meng said, moving and kicking Lord Li Dian's hand.

"Ow stupid ass bitch!" Lord Li Dian shouted, punching Lord Lu Meng's chest. Lord Lu Meng backed up to the other end of the bridge and Lord Li Dian high jump kicked Lord Lu Meng but he moved and Lord Li Dian flew out of the water by himself.

"Yeah Lu Meng!" Wu officers shouted.

"Pang De, Lu Su, and Jiang Wei, you're next." Lord Zuo Ci said. Lord Pang De is so much bigger than the both of them. They went to the middle. "Begin!"

Lord Pang De grabbed Lord Lu Su and tossed him out into the waters. He turned around and Lord Jiang Wei poked the both of his eyes and pushed him. Lord Pang De backed up to the bridge.

"Ow you little fucker!" Lord Pang De said, opening his eyes and seeing Lord Jiang Wei running to him. He lifted Lord Jiang Wei up and flipped him into the waters.

"Yeah Pang De!" Wei officers shouted.

"Great job. Now, Xiahou Dun, Lu Xun, and Liu Shan. You guys are up." Lord Zuo Ci. Lord Xiahou Dun turned to his opponents. They were nothing compared to him.

"Piece of cake." Lord Xiahou Dun said. They 3 of them went to the middle.

"You may begin now." Lord Zuo Ci said, as Lord Lu Xun poked Lord Xiahou Dun's eyes and it hurt.

"Ow stupid ass little boy!" Lord Xiahou Dun said, swinging his feet at Lord Lu Xun. He dodged the kick and it hit Lord Liu Shan as he backed up to the end of the bridge and flipped over. Lord Xiahou Dun picked Lord Lu Xun up and threw him in the waters.

"Yeah Xiahou Dun!" shouted Wei officers.

"Next up, Xiahou Yuan, Sun Ce, and Ma Chao." Lord Zuo Ci said. They got in the middle of the bridge.

"I got this!" Lord Sun Ce said.

"Begin!" shouted Lord Zuo Ci. Lord Sun Ce went to Lord Ma Chao and pushed him. Lord Ma Chao pushed him back and kicked Lord Xiahou Yuan on the head as he head locked Lord Sun Ce.

"Ow bitch!" Lord Sun Ce shouted and freed himself from the head lock. Lord Xiahou Yuan then pushed Lord Sun Ce and he fell down. Lord Ma Chao then high jump twist kicked Lord Xiahou Yuan and pushed him out of the waters. Lord Sun Ce tried pushing Lord Ma Chao as hard as he could but Lord Ma Chao moved aside and he ended up pushing nothing.

"Yah!" Lord Ma Chao shouted as he jumped up in the air and kicked in between Lord Sun Ce's leg and he got lifted off the ground.

"Ow stupid ass!" Lord Sun Ce said madly and Lord Ma Chao karate chopped his head as he felt dizzy now. Lord Ma Chao then pushed Lord Sun Ce all the way to the end of the bridge and flipped him over. Lord Sun Ce fell down the waters.

Next, Lord Xu Huang, Lord Sun Quan, and Lord Ma Dai had to versus each other and Lord Xu Huang won. After them, Lord Xu Zhu, Lord Taishi Ci, and Lord Pang Tong went. Lord Xu Zhu won that round. Lord Xun Yu, Lord Zhou Tai, and Lord Wei Yan had to go and Lord Wei Yan won. Lord Yu Jin, Lord Zhou Yu, and Lord Xu Shu went up after. Lord Xu Shu was the winner.

"Alright. Yue Jin, Zhu Ran, and Zhang Bao. You're up next." Lord Zuo Ci said. The 3 of them liked Kabanuna and they were all very determined to win that round. They went to the middle. "You may start now!"

Lord Zhu Ran jumped up and kicked Lord Yue Jin hard on the chest and he almost fell down. It really hurt Lord Yue Jin's chest.

"Ow you little fucken fag!" Lord Yue Jin yelled, kicking Lord Zhu Ran on the head. Lord Zhu Ran crashed into Lord Zhang Bao as Lord Zhang Bao flipped him over and Lord Zhu Ran fell down the bridge and into the water. Lord Yue Jin kicked Lord Zhang Bao on the nuts because he knew they would be strong the same and he wanted an advantage.

"You stupid bitch!" Lord Zhang Bao shouted, as Lord Yue Jin kicked his ankle and lifted him off the ground. Lord Zhang Bao grabbed his hair really hard and Lord Yue Jin didn't notice it. Lord Yue Jin threw him in the water, as he fell down too because Lord Zhang Bao was holding his hair hard. It seriously hurt his head. Lord Yue Jin won.

"Whoo Yue Jin!" Wei officers shouted.

"Alright. That concludes all men of Wu. Zhang He and Zhang Fei, you're up next. Wu, who do you choose to go up next? Remember that you can only choose them one time." Lord Zuo Ci said. Lord Zhang He and Lord Zhang Fei went to the bridge.

"We choose Ding Feng!" Wu officers shouted. Lord Ding Feng went to the middle of the bridge as well and they put up a good fight but Lord Ding Feng won in the end. Wu officers cheered for him.

"Now, Deng Ai and Zhao Yun. You are next. Wu, choose someone else." Lord Zuo Ci said, fanning himself because it was a bit hot.

"We choose Huang Gai." Wu shouted. Lord Huang Gai went to the bridge.

"You guys may fight now." Lord Zuo Ci said. Lord Huang Gai and Lord Deng Ai began pushing each other hard. In the end, Lord Deng Ai won the pushing. He turned to Lord Zhao Yun and tried to push Lord Zhao Yun. Lord Zhao Yun jumped up and landed on top of the bridge side. He then jumped up and kneed Lord Deng Ai on the face and he fell down harshly. Lord Zhao Yun then began rolling him out of the bridge so he could fall. Lord Deng Ai would use his hand to stop himself from rolling but Lord Zhao Yun would kick his hand away. Lord Deng Ai finally rolled off the bridge and fell down into the water and made the water splash really big.

"Whoo Zhao Yun!" Shu officers shouted.

"Alright. Now next up is Guo Huai, and Zhuge Liang." Lord Zuo Ci said, as the 3 of them went to the middle of the bridge. Wu chose Lord Taishi Ci to go up. They took turns pushing each other off the bridge but then Lord Taishi Ci won that round.

"Alright, now that concludes all of the Shu men. Jia Chong, you are up next. Wu and Shu, who do you choose?" Lord Zuo Ci said.

"Sun Ce." Wu said.

"Guan Yu." Shu said. Lord Jia Chong and Lord Sun Ce knew they were no match for the God of War Guan Yu. In the end, Lord Guan Yu was the one who won that round like what everyone knew.

After them, Lord Sima Shi, Lord Zhou Tai, and Lord Zhang Fei went up but they were easily beat down by Lord Zhang Fei. Lord Sima Yi, Lord Sun Quan, and Lord Guan Ping went up next and Lord Guan Ping won.

"Okay, Sima Zhao, it's your turn." Lord Zuo Ci said. Wu summoned Lord Ling Tong and Shu summoned Ma Chao.

"It's payback time for what you did to me at Chi Bi!" shouted Lord Sima Zhao to Lord Ling Tong.

"Suck on my Chinese balls." Lord Ling Tong replied, getting Lord Sima Zhao so angry.

"Bitch, what balls? I see a fucken pussy!" Lord Sima Zhao replied.

"Bitch!" Lord Ling Tong shouted. Lord Zuo Ci gave them permission to start now. Lord Ling Tong high jump kicked Lord Sima Zhao and he fell down. He grabbed Lord Sima Zhao's feet and dragged him towards the side of the bridge. Lord Sima Zhao used his other feet to kick Lord Ling Tong's hand. Lord Sima Zhao got back up and pushed Lord Ling Tong. They began fist fighting. Lord Ma Chao then crashed their heads together and flipped Lord Ling Tong out of the bridge and he fell down. Lord Sima Zhao pushed Lord Ma Chao but Lord Ma Chao pushed him right back and flipped him over hard and he also fell into the waters.

"Whoo Ma Chao!" Shu officers shouted.

"Alright now, Wen Yang, it's your turn." Lord Zuo Ci said. Wu had Lord Gan Ning go up and Shu had Lord Zhao Yun go up.

"Bitch, you're gonna fucken pay for kidnapping Kabanuna from Wu." Lord Gan Ning said to Lord Zhao Yun.

"You're gonna pay for taking Kabanuna from Wei!" Lord Wen Yang shouted. Lord Gan Ning hated how they always say that after he says that to Shu.

"You may begin now." Lord Zuo Ci said and Lord Gan Ning ran to Lord Wen Yang and tackled him down. They both fell down and fist fighting one another on the ground. While they were on the ground, Lord Zhao Yun got on top of the side of the bridge and body slammed the both of them and they felt so weak and they rolled away from each other. Lord Zhao Yun rolled the both of them out and they fell down the waters.

"Whoo Zhao Yun!" Shu officers cheered.

"Alright, now Xiahou Ba, you're up." Lord Zuo Ci said. Lord Xiahou Ba went to the middle of the bridge. Wu had Lu Meng go up and Shu had Guan Xing go up. "You may begin now."

Lord Xiahou Ba dashed at Lord Lu Meng and tackled him onto the ground. Lord Lu Meng pushed Lord Xiahou Ba away from him and he got flipped out of the waters by Lord Guan Xing. He was so mad.

"You bitch!" Lord Xiahou Ba yelled.

Lord Guan Xing and Lord Lu Meng were pushing each other. They were at the side of the bridge and Lord Lu Meng pushed him to the bridge side and flipped him over.

"Whoo Lu Meng!" Wu yelled.

"Okay now. Zhong Hui, you're up next." Lord Zuo Ci said. Zhong Hui went to the bridge and so did Lord Zhou Yu and Lord Jiang Wei. "You may start now!"

Lord Zhou Yu went to Lord Zhong Hui and Lord Zhong Hui socked Lord Zhou Yu on the eye and poked the other eye.

"Ow fucken bitch!" Lord Zhou Yu shouted. Lord Zhong Hui pushed Lord Zhou Yu and he fell down the bridge and splashed into the waters. When he turned around to face Lord Jiang Wei, he got pushed and he flipped over and fell in the water as well.

"Yeah Jiang Wei!" Shu shouted.

"Alright, here is the final showdown. Zhuge Dan, you're the last one. Shu and Wu, choose carefully who you want to go up."

"Damn, we've used up everyone but Zhu Ran. I guess it can't be helped. Zhu Ran, you're up." Lord Sun Jian said. Lord Zhu Ran went up to the bridge.

"My lord, I would like to go up and face them." Lord Ma Dai said.

"Very well, Ma Dai. I trust you can win this." Lord Liu Bei said. Lord Ma Dai then went up to the bridge.

"Do not disappoint me, Zhuge Dan." Lord Cao Cao said. Lord Zhuge Dan nodded his head and walked to the bridge.

"Aright. You may begin… Now!" Lord Zuo Ci shouted as they all dashed at each other. Lord Ma Dai gave Lord Zhuge Dan and Lord Zhu Ran a very hard knucklehead.

"Ow, bitch!" they both shouted in unison. They tried to hit Lord Ma Dai but he ducked and pulled down Lord Zhuge Dan's pants down but his shirt covered his private area.

"What the fuck, you sick fucker!" Lord Zhuge Dan yelled, turning red. Lord Zhuge Dan stopped fighting them to fix his pants. Lord Ma Dai pushed him and he fell down the waters. He turned to Lord Zhu Ran and picked him up. Lord Zhu Ran wriggled as much as he could to make Lord Ma Dai let go of him. Lord Ma Dai threw him into the waters as well and the round ended.

"Yeah Ma Dai!" Shu yelled.

"Alright. Here is the score. Wu, you have 5 points, which puts you in third place. Wei, you have 10 points, putting you in second place. Shu, you have 15 points, putting you in first place. Congratulations." Lord Zuo Ci said, clapping his hands. Wei and Wu were so mad that they lost. Now Kabanuna is gonna be in Shu kingdom.

"Yeah! Kabanuna belongs in Shu!" Lord Zhang Bao shouted with joy.

"I'm afraid not." Lord Zuo Ci said. Everyone was very confused.

"What? But you said that whoever wins will get Kabanuna!" Lord Guan Xing said.

"I did not say that. You see, what you guys did was not my proposal. It would be too easy." Lord Zuo Ci explained, as everyone got so mad.

"Then why did we do all that?" Lord Gan Ning asked, being so furious. Lord Zuo Ci laughed.

"It was to entertain me only. Think of it as a competition to see which kingdom is stronger and which one is the weakest." Lord Zuo Ci said.

"Hey, we are not the weakest!" Lord Sun Ce said.

"Then what is your proposal?" Lord Liu Bei asked, confused.

"Oh, that's right. The proposal is why you all came here in the first place. Kabanuna, come here," Lord Zuo Ci began as she got up…

"Yes, Lord Zuo Ci?" I asked. _I can't believe everyone did all that for Lord Zuo Ci to be entertained._

"Name someone from each kingdom you were closest to." Lord Zuo Ci said. I thought about it._ Hm, I wasn't very close to anyone in Wei._

"Um… in Wei, I would have to say Lord Guo Jia. In Wu, I was closest to Lord Gan Ning. In Shu, it was Lord Zhao Yun." I replied to him.

"Alright, Guo Jia, Gan Ning, and Zhao Yun, grab your weapon and come to the middle of the bridge," began Lord Zuo Ci. They all did what he told them to do._ Hm, I wonder what Lord Zuo Ci is planning now._ They reached the middle of the bridge. "Alright. Each one of you must fight one another. The last man standing on the bridge will be able to take her to their kingdom. But you guys have to knock each other off the bridge. This is the actual proposal so do your best. Prove how much you want her in your kingdom. You may begin… Now!" _What? They have to fight for me this way? I don't want my friends fighting and I don't want anyone hurt._ Lord Guo Jia, Lord Gan Ning, and Lord Zhao Yun began fighting with their weapons. I was about to enter the bridge but Lord Zuo Ci stopped me. "Kabanuna, don't interfere."

"B… But…" I began.

"I understand they are all your friends. This is the only way for the 3 kingdoms to fight for you. It is the fairest choice." Lord Zuo Ci told me. I watched in horror as they continued fighting one another…

The 3 of them were triple threating each other and none of them would back down. They were serious about winning Kabanuna into their kingdom. If they fail, they won't get to see her anymore unless they take her away, which they won't be able to anymore because it's the final showdown to win her.

_I have to win this! I can't lose to the likes of these 2! _Lord Zhao Yun thought to himself, still fighting them head on.

_Damn, these 2 are really strong. I have to try my best._ Lord Guo Jia thought.

_Stupid ass Zhao Yun. Why does he have to be so freaken strong? Stupid Guo Jia. Does he really think he has a chance? I don't care! I'm gonna win her back to Wu no matter what._ Lord Gan Ning thought to himself.

Lord Lu Bu, Lord Zhang Liao, Lady Diao Chan, Lady Lu Lingqi, Lord Meng Huo, Lady Zhu Rong, and Lord Chen Gong were passing by Chang Ban when they noticed Shu, Wu, and Wei all there. They saw one officer of each force fighting on the Chang Ban Bridge.

"Hmph, what are those idiots doing now?" Lord Lu Bu said. Lady Diao Chan was watching them when she noticed a girl on the other side of the bridge with purplish red hair. _Hm, why does that hair color look so familiar?_ She then saw her eye color, which looked to be silver._ Silver eyes? Purplish red hair?_ She thought back to see why she remembered someone with that description. She then gasped.

"Lord Lu Bu, its Kabanuna!" Lady Diao Chan said. Lord Lu Bu, Lord Zhang Liao, and Lady Lu Lingqi turned and saw Kabanuna on the other side of the Chang Ban Bridge with a mysterious man._ What on Earth is Kabanuna doing there? Are those kingdoms fighting for her? Well too bad because I'm taking her with me again!_

"Father, are we gonna get her?" Lady Lu Lingqi asked, as they saw a man they have never seen before. He dashed right past them with his super fast horse.

_She's the perfect one! This girl is coming with me!_ Lord Keiji Maeda thought to himself as he dashed past a group of people on horses and rode down to Chang Ban Bridge. _It seems like those 3 on the bridge are fighting for her. Maybe I'll butt in and win._ Lord Keiji Maeda's horse jumped really high and flew over Shu, Wu, and Wei. His horse landed on the bridge and his horse continued running and he swung his weapon at all 3 of the guys and they fell down the bridge and splashed into the water.

"Hey! Who the hell are you to disturb our competition for Kabanuna?" Lord Zhang Bao shouted angrily. Everyone was confused. They didn't know who he was. Lord Keiji's horse continued running to the other side. He turned to the girl and she looked frightened. He grabbed her and put her on his horse. She managed a scream when he did so.

"I, Keiji Maeda, have won the competition for Kanuna or whatever her name is! See you suckers later!" Lord Keiji shouted and made his horse dash off. The 3 kingdoms were thrown into an uproar once again and began freaking out. Suddenly, Lord Lu Bu popped out of nowhere and rode his horse across Chang Ban Bridge. He went after Lord Keiji.

"Hey you! Give Kabanuna back to me!" Lord Lu Bu shouted, his horse running after Lord Keiji. Lord Keiji turned and saw a guy his height riding a super fast horse after him. _Oh shit, at this rate, he'll catch up to me. I gotta think of something quick._ Lord Keiji made his horse run faster…

_Did I just hear Lord Lu Bu's voice?_ I turned around and saw him ride after us!

"Lord Lu Bu!" I yelled out and turned to the stranger, "Hey, let me go! I want to go to Lord Lu Bu!" I struggled to get free but I was nothing compared to him…

Hearing Kabanuna's call to him made Lord Lu Bu make his horse run faster. He saw Kabanuna struggling to free herself.

Lord Keiji saw some people on a large ship setting sail._ Hm, this may be my escape with the girl._ Lord Keiji forced his horse to run even faster and he cut down a few tree branches to slow the other guy's horse down, which it did work. Lord Keiji's horse jumped and landed into the boat.

By the time Lord Lu Bu reached them, they were setting sail on a boat that was too far for his horse to jump on. He saw Lord Keiji waving goodbye to him, holding Kabanuna with one hand while she was struggling to free herself. Lord Lu Bu was so pissed off

"Damn!" Lord Lu Bu said, being so angry at that man._ When I see you again, I'm gonna fucken kill you!_ In a short while, everyone finally arrived.

"Kabanuna! Where is she?" asked Lord Gan Ning.

"That damn guy took her and set sail." Lord Lu Bu replied with so much anger. Everyone was very mad.

"He is a Maeda, which means he is Japanese. We have to get her back. Forget fighting for her. She is being kidnapped into Japan. We all have to save her." Lord Liu Bei said, being very worried.

"I hate it but you are right. Kabanuna's safety is our top priority right now. We can have the competition later." Lord Sun Jian said.

"For now, we are all allianced together. We will get Kabanuna back from those Japanese people." Lord Cao Cao said and they all agreed.

"I will help you get Kabanuna back as well." Lord Lu Bu said. The 3 kingdoms were glad that they are able to have a guy like Lord Lu Bu on their side…


	13. No Longer In China

_How I missed Lord Lu Bu and the others a lot! Who is this guy? How dare he take me away when I was gonna become a part of one of the kingdoms to be fair?_ The stranger was still holding me with one hand. I struggled to free myself again.

"Let me down! It hurts me when you carry me like this, you know!" I said, as he turned to me. He let me down gently and I ran to the end of the boat. I could still see my friends there, but they looked like tiny specks only since we were far away. I was so sad that I was being separated from everyone. Tears ran down my face and I turned to the stranger. "Why would you take me away from my friends? They were having a competition to see who would be the one to take me into their kingdom. It was the fairest choice and you kidnapped me away from them all. Why would you do that to me?"

"Well, they were having a competition for you, right? And whoever wins will get you. I joined in on a last minute and beat those guys so I won. Then I get you." He replied to me. _Hm, well it was a competition after all._

"People can join in a competition on a last minute thing?" I asked and he nodded his head. _But I don't even know this guy._

"But… I have no idea who you are." I replied and he laughed.

"Keiji Maeda's the name. And you are?" Lord Keiji replied to me.

"I'm Kabanuna," I told him. He smiled. _Well, he doesn't seem like a bad guy. I suppose he did win the competition if people are allowed to join in a competition that already began. I just don't think I'll get to see everyone anymore._ "Um, where are we going? Will we still be in China? Will I still be able to see my friends?"

"We're leaving China. We're going to Japan. You'll like it there. I promise you. I'm taking you to meet a great friend of mines. I think you'll like him." Lord Keiji Maeda replied to me. _Leaving China? I don't want to leave China. I want to stay here._

"But… I don't want to leave China. All my friends are here. I won't get to see them anymore." I told him, being sad.

"Hey, don't get sad. All friends can't be friends forever. Why do you think friends end with the word end? You'll make new friends in Japan." Lord Keiji said to me._ But he just said friends don't stay friends forever._

"But you said friends end with the word end and all friends can't stay friends forever." I told him and he laughed so much. _Why is Lord Keiji laughing? It's not funny to me._

"Oh man, Kabanuna. You're so naïve. So tell me. What got those guys fighting for you? Are they fighting to marry you or something?" Lord Keiji asked me. I shook my head. I'm only 16 years old. I can't possibly think of getting married yet.

"No, they were fighting for me to be in their kingdom. I had to choose a person whom I was closest to from each kingdom and they have to fight for me." I explained.

"So you joined all 3? Are you like a traitor that they value or something?" Lord Keiji asked me. I gasped. _Me? Traitor? I couldn't possibly._

"I kept on being kidnapped away against my own will into each kingdom. Does that make me a traitor?" I asked him. Lord Keiji began laughing some more.

"You kept on being kidnapped into a different kingdom?" he asked and I nodded my head. He laughed again. "Well, that really doesn't make you a traitor then. That's sad though. You must be of high value to the kingdoms for them to fight for you." I smiled.

"Well… I have healing abilities, if that's what you mean of high value. My mom told me people would want people like me on their team so we've always avoided the war as much as possible until…" I began, remembering what happened to my parents. I felt sad all over again and tears came down again…

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss." Lord Keiji said, feeling sorry for her. He gave her a hug. She was holding her giant bow with one hand. "If you need to cry, let it out. Don't hold it inside." She began to cry some more and his heart began beating. _Hm? What is this feeling I'm feeling? I don't know much about this girl, but why do I feel so protective of her?_ _Do I like her or something? I can't like her._ Lord Keiji comforted Kabanuna while she cried. She stopped in while.

"Thank you for lending me your shoulder to cry on." Kabanuna said to him, looking at him. _Damn, her eyelashes are so long and beautiful. Her silver eyes are attractive and her lips are juicy looking. Wait, what am I thinking? I can't like her._

"Yeah, no problem." Lord Keiji replied. Kabanuna smiled out to him and his heart skipped a beat. _She's so beautiful when she smiles like that. It's good that I took her but I can't fall in love with her now._

After a day of traveling on a ship, they finally made it to Japan in Kawanakajima. The place was very beautiful and had lots of blooming blossom trees. Lord Keiji got on his horse. His horse was very cool looking. Kabanuna was looking at his horse and smiling. _I wonder if she likes horses. _

"You like my horse? His name his Matsukaze." Lord Keiji asked and she nodded her head. _She looks so cute nodding her head._

"I love horses!" Kabanuna said. Lord Keiji smiled and held his hand out to her. She took his hand and he helped her onto Matsukaze. "Matsukaze reminds me of Red Hare and you remind me of Lord Lu Bu, Lord Keiji." _She's so cute. She called me Lord Keiji. Well, now to travel to Mikatagahara._

"Hyah!" Lord Keiji said, as Matsukaze began running really fast. He held his weapon with his left hand and she held her weapon with her right hand so they don't poke each other with their weapons. Lord Keiji's weapon is sharp but hers is even sharper than his and he would hate to get poked with it.

Lord Yukimura Sanada was with his 2 friends Lord Kanetsugu Naoe and Lord Mitsunari Ishida. Lord Mitsunari Ishida was also with his 3 friends Lord Kiyomasa Kato, Sakon Shima, and Masanori Fukushima. They were in their camping grounds talking.

"Pst, Nari!" whispered Lord Masanori in a loud way so that Lord Mitsunari could hear him, even though Lord Mitsunari was right next to him. Lord Mitsunari rolled his eyes. _He's so annoying sometimes. He should just mature already._ Lord Sakon heard him too and began laughing.

"You know we can all hear you." Lord Sakon said, chuckling. Lord Kiyomasa began laughing as well. He found it amusing when his friend Lord Masanori always bothered Lord Mitsunari.

_Hm, where is Keiji? I feel like I haven't seen him in a few days. Maybe one of my friends knows where he's gone._ Lord Yukimura turned to his friends.

"Hey, does any one of you know where Keiji has been? I haven't seen him for a few days now." Lord Yukimura asked his friends. They all shook their heads in unison.

"The last thing I remember is him packing and saying he's going on a little journey. I don't know where though. I should have asked where he was journeying though. He was also in a rush that day too." Lord Kanetsugu said, thinking where Lord Keiji could have gone. Now that Lord Yukimura mentioned it, they did notice they haven't seen him either. Lord Yukimura remembers the last time he talked to Lord Keiji, they were talking about him getting married, in which he wasn't interested because he's too busy with war.

"Where oh where has Keiji Maeda gone? Oh where? Oh where can he be?" sang Lord Masanori in a very ugly way to annoy Lord Mitsunari. Everyone began laughing so much but Lord Kiyomasa laughed the most.

"Ew, Masanori. That is by far the ugliest voice I have ever heard coming out of your mouth." Lord Mitsunari said, shaking his head and smiling.

"Hm, where does a guy like Keiji go? He could be anywhere if you ask me. He's always doing what he pleases anyways," Lord Sakon said, as he turned and saw Lord Keiji and his horse Matsukaze riding where they were. Lord Sakon began laughing. _Just when we were beginning to worry about him._ "Speaking of Keiji, he's coming right now. He's not too far from here." Lord Yukimura turned, relieved to see Lord Keiji after a few days.

"Well, I wonder what kind of adventure he's gonna tell us now." Lord Kanetsugu said, smiling. He was happy to see his friend come back safe and sound.

"Let's go give him a great welcoming." Lord Kiyomasa suggested and everyone thought it would be a great idea. They began walking out the camping grounds to meet Lord Keiji.

"U…Um, hold on Lord Keiji." Said Kabanuna. He halted Matsukaze and turned to her. _God damn, she is so beautiful and cute. I can't help liking her a lot but I just can't like her._

"What's wrong?" Lord Keiji asked her. She got off his horse by herself.

"I need to change my clothes." Kabanuna said. Lord Keiji chuckled to himself. _She would ask to change her clothes before meeting people. She's so cute._ Lord Keiji smiled and nodded his head.

"Yeah, sure. Just don't go off too far, okay?" I'll just be right here." Lord Keiji told her and she nodded her head. She then went off into the woods by the camping grounds. As he waited, he saw Lord Yukimura and the others come to him.

"Hey, Keiji, boy did we miss you! You gotta tell us everything that happened while you were journeying." Lord Masanori said. Lord Keiji laughed. _Oh, I'll tell them alright. They'll be glad to meet Kabanuna._

"Keiji, if you're gonna go off for a few days, at least let us know. We were worried about you." Lord Yukimura said. Lord Keiji turned to him and smiled even bigger. _He is gonna be happy once he meets Kabanuna._

"Gee, I'm sorry I worried you guys. But hey, it was worth it. So, I went to China," began Lord Keiji and they were all shocked.

"What the hell were you doing all the way in China, you fool?" said Lord Mitsunari. Lord Keiji was only laughing.

"Okay, let me start off at the beginning. Yukimura, remember when I asked you when you planned to get married and have you met the one yet? And you said you had other things to worry about? And you said there are no Japanese girls you liked." Lord Keiji said, as Lord Yukimura shook his head. _Please don't tell me Keiji did not do what I am thinking._

"You did not, Keiji. Don't joke around with stuff like this." Lord Yukimura said, expecting Lord Keiji to laugh but he didn't.

"No, I did. I traveled all the way to China to find you a wife." Lord Keiji said, and everyone began laughing so much. Lord Yukimura sighed and blushed. _Why must Keiji take that conversation so serious?_

"Good lord, Keiji. I only said that there were no Japanese girls I liked because I knew you'd do something like this. Are you out of your mind? Mikatagahara can be attacked at any time. I don't have time to stop whatever I'm doing and begin a marriage ceremony." Lord Yukimura said, shaking his head.

"So… Where's the special lady that's gonna become Yukimura's wife? Did you get the most hideous one?" Lord Kiyomasa asked, as Lord Kanetsugu gave him a really hard knucklehead. "Ow, what was that for?"

"Bishamonten! Kiyomasa, you do not say such scoundrel words like that! Everyone is equal in their own ways." Lord Kanetsugu said.

"Oh god, I'm gonna get a headache if you continue speaking this way, Kanetsugu." Said Lord Mitsunari and they laughed.

"You're wrong, Kiyomasa. She's actually the prettiest girl I've ever seen and met. You guys will like her." Lord Keiji said.

"So, Keiji, how did you get her to come with you?" Lord Masanori asked. They all wondered the same thing. _I really hope he did not kidnap her from China._ Lord Yukimura shook his head. _Well, it doesn't matter anyways. I'm not gonna marry her._

"She told me that the 3 kingdoms were fighting for her to be in their kingdom. The closest member of each kingdom had to fight for her. Well anyway, I saw and I thought she'd be the perfect one for Yukimura so I interfered and snatched her away after knocking the 3 guys into the waters." Lord Keiji told them and they laughed.

"Right… There's no way a random girl would be wanted in all the kingdoms." Lord Mitsunari said and they rest laughed. They didn't know what to believe.

"Well regardless, Keiji. I'll meet her but you have to take her back." Lord Yukimura said.

"Sorry I took long, Lord Keiji. I was helping a baby bird back inside its nest. It fell down." Said a voice behind them. They all turned and their eyes were in love.

_Ooh, she is so pretty and cute! _Lord Kiyomasa thought.

_Wow, she really is beautiful._ Lord Sakon thought.

_Whoa, she's a beauty._ Lord Masanori thought.

_This girl is special. I can sense it. She is no ordinary girl. _Lord Kanetsugu thought.

_She's the girl Keiji brought to marry me? Wow, I didn't think she'd be all that. She is so beautiful and cute! Never in my whole life have I ever thought I'd get to marry a beautiful girl like her. My heart is beating so fast because she is so angelic. _Lord Yukimura thought to himself, blushing…

"No worries. Come over here and meet my friends." Lord Keiji said. I smiled and nodded my head. I walked over to them.

I was wearing a cute red cheongsam dress that was tutu styled on the bottom and the top half was collared and long sleeved. I was wearing a pair of red flats and I made my hair into a messy bun.

All the guys smiled at me when I went to Lord Keiji. _So they are the friends Lord Keiji wanted me to meet. They seem like really good guys, although for some reason, the man in the red reminds me of Lord Zhao Yun. I wonder what my old friends are doing right now. I really miss them._

"Hello there. It's an honor to meet Lord Keiji's friends. My name is Kabanuna." I said to them cheerfully.

"I'm Kiyomasa Kato. You're really pretty." The grey haired man said to me. I blushed and got shy.

"Oh… Why thank you, Lord Kiyomasa. You're words are too kind." I replied to him.

"Such a formal way of talking, my lady, though you are quite young. I am Kanetsugu Naoe. It is nice to meet you." The man wearing white said. I smiled.

"Hey there, Kabanuna! My name is Masanori Fukushima." Said the shortest guy. I smiled out to him too.

"I am Mitsunari Ishida." The magenta haired man said. _Wow, I wonder if his hair is naturally magenta._

"I'm Sakon Shima. Such a lovely day to meet someone beautiful like you." Said the other guy wearing white. I blushed some more.

"Hi there. I'm Yukimura Sanada." Said the man wearing red. He was the one who reminds me of Lord Zhao Yun.

"It's nice to meet you all." I replied to them, smiling.

"Great! Now that you all know each other, let's head inside the camp grounds. It's dangerous out here. You never know when the enemy will attack." Lord Keiji suggested. We all nodded our heads and went inside the camp.

When we went in the gates, the armies turned to us, mainly me. It made me nervous and I began to blush. _Meeting new people already… I know so many people already. It's exciting and nerve wrecking at the same time._ I was next to Lord Keiji and the armies smiled.

"Wow, I wonder who she is. She sure is beautiful, unlike any I've seen in Japan." I heard an army say. It made me blush even more.

We walked to the area where there were 2 girls fighting each other for fun. One of them was short and the other one was kind of tall. They were taking turns attacking and defending and I watched them fight. _Wow, they are skilled in fighting._

"Oh come on, Kaihime! You fight like a bear! Lord Yukimura doesn't like girls who fight like bears." The shorter girl said.

"Shut up, Kunoichi! What would you know? You're just a ninja fighter. You wouldn't understand how the normal people fight! Lord Yukimura deserves a great fighter. I'm stronger than you so therefore I will make a better companion for him than you." The taller girl said.

"Those two brats still fighting for Yukimura's heart? Hah! Brings joy in my heart." Lord Keiji said, laughing. _Those 2 girls must like Lord Yukimura. That's sweet, but sad. They're friends, yet they like the same guy but in the end, only one will get him or none if he chooses not to be the reason why they ruin their relationship._ I turned to Lord Yukimura and he took notice and turned to me as well. I smiled out to him and he did the same. _He reminds me of Lord Zhao Yun so much. _

"Is there something on my face?" Lord Yukimura asked me, since I was looking at him for a while. I shook my head.

"No, sorry for staring. You just look like Lord Zhao Yun." I replied to him. He then smiled some more. The 2 girls turned and saw us. They both gasped.

"Lord Yukimura!" they both yelled. They began running our direction and Lady Kunoichi pushed Lady Kaihime and she almost fell down but she caught her balance.

"Kunoichi! Why you!" Lady Kaihime yelled, and began running fast to catch up to Lady Kunoichi. Lady Kunoichi reached Lord Yukimura first and hid behind him. Lady Kaihime reached them and tried to hit Lady Kunoichi.

"Hey Kai, Kunoichi, meet Kabanuna. Kabanuna, this is Kaihime and Kunoichi. Be nice to her especially, since she is naïve." Lord Keiji said. I laughed a bit.

"Lord Keiji, must you say that I'm naïve?" I said, turning to Lady Kaihime and Lady Kunoichi, "Hello there. It's nice to meet you two." Lady Kaihime turned to me. She smiled and gasped.

"Wow, Kabanuna! You are so flawless and beautiful! You're so kawaii too!" Lady Kaihime said, and I blushed.

"Yeah, unlike this girl right here. She's a bear and she is very manly. Not very kawaii of her. Tsk tsk tsk." Lady Kunoichi teased and Lady Kaihime made a mad face and stomped her foot on the ground.

"Kunoichi, you are so dead!" Lady Kaihime yelled, trying to hit Lady Kunoichi again but Lady Kunoichi ran around Lord Yukimura.

"Lord Yukimura! The manly bear is gonna eat me!" Lady Kunoichi joked as Lady Kaihime reached them. Lady Kaihime tried to hit Lady Kunoichi but she kept moving around Lord Yukimura. It seemed like he didn't know what to do. Lord Yukimura shook his head. I smiled. _They have a cute sisterly relationship. It kind of reminds me of Yu Ping and Ae Cha._

"Alright, you two. Calm down." Said a voice nearby. We all turned and it was a man wearing a gold mask and another man wearing white. Lady Kaihime and Lady Kunoichi stopped fooling around.

"Ah, Lord Shingen, Lord Kenshin." Lord Yukimura said, smiling.

"We are having a war meeting and we need you guys to be present there," Lord Kenshin said, turning to me, "Oh, hello there. Who are you?" I smiled.

"Hello, I am Kabanuna." I replied to him.

"Kabanuna, this is Kenshin Uesugi and Shingen Takeda." Lord Yukimura said to me.

"It is nice to meet you. I apologize for cutting you short, but we have a war meeting to attend." Lord Shingen said. I nodded my head.

"I understand. Take your time." I replied to him.

"Come on, Kabanuna. Kunoichi and I will show you around." Lady Kaihime said, taking my arm. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Okay!" I replied. I turned back to the guys. "I guess I'll see you later?" They nodded my head and smiled. I waved goodbye to them and they did the same thing. Lady Kaihime and Lady Kunoichi held each of my arm and we went off to explore around the camp…

"Where did you guys find a girl like her in Japan? She doesn't look Japanese." Lord Kenshin asked them and they turned to Lord Keiji. He laughed.

"She's Chinese and she's from China. I was in China and I met her. I figured she'd be perfect for Yukimura. Speaking of which, so do you still want me to take her back to China and you won't see her anymore?"

"Psh, if Yukimura doesn't wanna marry her, then I will. I'd be honored to have her as my wife." Lord Kiyomasa said. _She's so pretty. Yukimura should just say he doesn't wanna be with her so I can have her for myself._

Lord Yukimura blushed a bit. _She is really pretty and nice. I may never find another one like her. I gotta take advantage of this._

"Well, I mean, you already took her here. It'd be a waste if you were to take her back so I will accept the marriage with her." Lord Yukimura said. When Lord Yukimura said that he would accept, a pain struck in Lord Keiji's heart.

_What is this pain I feel in my chest? I can't like Kabanuna no matter what. Even if I like her a lot, there's nothing I can do. I brought her here for Yukimura, not for myself. It's time I stop being selfish for my own personal gain._ Lord Keiji faked a smile.

"Alright! I knew that you'd accept. And you didn't want to at first. What did I tell you? Just so you guys know, I haven't told her about the marriage thing yet." Lord Keiji confessed. Everyone was surprised, especially Lord Yukimura.

"You didn't tell her before?" Lord Yukimura said. Lord Kiyomasa was laughing so much in his head. They tried to not laugh but they couldn't hold it in.

"So what now? Is Yukimura gonna have to propose to her himself?" Lord Sakon asked, laughing. _I can't believe Keiji didn't tell Kabanuna about it. Now what am I supposed to do? I don't even know if she'll accept if I ask her to marry me._

"I knew it had to be that Keiji didn't tell Kabanuna anything. Soon she's gonna find out she came here to Japan to marry a man she just met. How tragic." Lord Mitsunari said, crossing his arms together.

"No, it's not tragic. Think of it as a getaway from the people who are fighting for her. I mean, she told me that the Chinese were fighting for her. One should join the forces who don't try to fight for her." Lord Keiji said.

"Well anyway, it'll be hard to ask for her hand in marriage. Maybe she can just choose who she wants to be with. I mean, love can't be forced upon someone." Lord Masanori said, picking his nose and getting a piece of booger. He flicked it away and got on an army on his armor.

"Unless someone places a love spell on them. Then they'll have no choice but to love them." Lord Kanetsugu said, raising his index finger in the air.

"Uh, Yukimura, you wouldn't do that, would you?" joked Kiyomasa. Lord Yukimura shook his head. _That's just plain creepy. I have no intentions of doing spells and all that. I am an honorable warrior. I do not do those kinds of stuff._

"I would never do something like that. Why in Japan would you ask me such a question?" asked Lord Yukimura, shaking his head. Lord Shingen cleared his throat loud enough for them to hear. They turned to him.

"A war meeting awaits us." Lord Shingen said, walking off first next to Lord Kenshin. They all forgot about the war meeting. They followed after the two of them into the tent where the war meeting would be held…


	14. Arranged Marriage

"There, all done! Kabanuna, you look so adorable with your hair being in a bun!" Lady Kaihime shouted, finishing up decorating my hair.

Lady Kaihime and Lady Kunoichi fixed my hair into a cute bun with braids and decorated it with pretty white flowers on the bottom left part of my hair. For today, my outfit was a sleeveless red and white collared cheongsam dress that went up to my mid thighs. I had on cute red flats to go with the outfit as well.

"Thank you, Lady Kaihime and Lady Kunoichi." I replied to her. _Lady Kaihime and Lady Kunoichi are so nice to me. _They both smiled and we went out of their tent they shared. Lady Kunoichi looked at my weapon.

"Kabanuna, that's a really big weapon. Do you wanna train?" Lady Kunoichi asked. My eyes widened and I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, Lady Kunoichi. I'm a lover, not a fighter. I couldn't possibly fight anyone. Sure I have a weapon with me, but I only use it to get fruits that are too high for me to reach." I replied to her. I took an arrow from the bag and placed it on the bow. I aimed for an apple high in the tree and shot it. The arrow striked down 3 apples and I smiled. Lady Kaihime and Lady Kunoichi seemed shocked.

"Wow, Kabanuna. That is incredible!" Lady Kunoichi said. We went to go get the apples. I also got the arrow as well.

"An apple for each of us." I said, smiling. We went to go wash the apples and began eating it. They were very sweet and yummy.

"Kabanuna, you're really good with the bow and arrow. Are you sure you don't fight?" Lady Kunoichi asked me. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I don't fight in the war. Well, I did one time but I couldn't kill my friends. I know it's just me though. I have always evaded the war my whole life but recently I've been in witnessing the war. I don't know much about war but I'm afraid of it." I replied to her. Lady Kaihime and Lady Kunoichi nodded their heads and we continued eating our apples…

Lord Yukimura walked back in forth inside his tent, thinking of how to propose to Kabanuna. He wanted to get it off his chest because that was the only thing in his mind and he couldn't focus on anything else. _Kabanuna, I know we do not know much about each other but I feel like we were destined to be together. It's no coincidence that Keiji brought you here in Japan. If you choose to be with me, I promise you I will protect you with my life, even if I die._ Lord Yukimura shook his head.

"No that's so stupid. I have to think of another one." Lord Yukimura mumbled to himself. _Kabanuna, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met. If you are with me, I can guarantee that you and I shall be the best couple anyone has seen. Will you take my hand in marriage? _Lord Yukimura shook his head in disgust. "Ew, how could I have thought of that? That is even stupider than the first one. We don't have time to try and be the best couple ever. We're in the middle of war right now. How stupid of me!"

Lord Keiji watched Lord Yukimura from outside his tent. He was mumbling to himself and Lord Keiji thought that it was so funny how Lord Yukimura was so stressed about it._ Oh man, Yukimura is so funny. Why stress over thinking of what to say?_ Lord Keiji went inside the tent. Lord Yukimura turned to him.

"Yukimura, you really shouldn't stress over thinking of what to say to Kabanuna. Silly you." Lord Keiji said to Lord Yukimura. Lord Yukimura sighed and sat down on his bed.

"I don't know what to say to her, Keiji. I'm scared if she says no. I do not want to feel ashamed of myself." Lord Yukimura replied. _Why is it so hard to think of ways how to propose to Kabanuna? She's a pretty girl and what if she doesn't like the way I proposed to her? I'm gonna be so humiliated._

"Come on, Yukimura. Say a line to me and I'll judge if you should do that or not. Okay?" Lord Keiji suggested. _Hm, well Keiji is my best friend. I'm sure he will be able to help me out._

"Okay, what do you think of this one? Kabanuna, you are the other half of my heart. Together, we will become one and love each other until death do us part. Will you have the honor of being Yukimura Sanada's wife?" Lord Yukimura said and Lord Keiji wanted to laugh so much but he forced himself not to.

From outside the tent, Lord Keiji and Lord Yukimura heard laughter. They turned and there was their friends laughing at his cheesy line. Lord Masanori was laughing the most. Lord Yukimura blushed and was so embarrassed. They came inside Lord Yukimura's tent as well.

"Yukimura, you are too cute!" Lord Masanori said, wiping a tear away.

"Come on guys, don't tease me this moment." Lord Yukimura said. Everyone tried not to laugh anymore.

"Why are you thinking of ways to propose to her? If I was you, I would just tell Keiji to tell Kabanuna that we will be getting married on this day at this time. That way, she won't be able to say no because it's not an option for her." Lord Kiyomasa said and everyone laughed again.

"I don't want her to hate me, Kiyomasa. I don't want to force her to marry me if she doesn't want to." Lord Yukimura said.

"If you don't, then what if she says no? You're not gonna get her. You do want her, right?" Lord Kiyomasa said, as Lord Yukimura thought about it. _I do want her to be my wife. Yet, I don't want her to hate me._

"Kabanuna is naïve. I don't think she is capable of hating anyone. Maybe if Keiji says that to her, then she'll go along with it. I mean, she did come with Keiji to Japan, right?" Lord Sakon said._ Sakon is right. Keiji got Kabanuna to come. Maybe if Keiji says that she has to marry me, perhaps she just might listen to him. Yeah, I think I can count on Keiji to do so._ Lord Yukimura turned to Lord Keiji.

"Keiji, will you be okay telling her for me?" Lord Yukimura asked him. _What the heck? Me asking Kabanuna to marry Yukimura? I don't know about this. She might have come with me here but I don't think she will want to marry him. Oh well, regardless, that is the reason why I brought here in the first place. I guess I should take responsibility and tell her._ Lord Keiji scratched the back of his head.

"Well… I guess I can try." Lord Keiji replied and Lord Yukimura felt relieved. _Thank goodness. Now I won't have to worry about thinking of ways to propose to her. I will have high hopes that Keiji will be successful._

"Thank you, Keiji." Lord Yukimura said to Lord Keiji.

"You shouldn't have your hopes too high, Yukimura. We wouldn't want to see you devastated." Lord Mitsunari said to him.

"Mitsunari, where is your positivity? You must think positive, otherwise there will be conflict." Lord Kanetsugu said to Lord Mitsunari. Lord Mitsunari rolled his eyes. _He really is an honor boy._

"I'm just saying." Lord Mitsunari said.

Lord Keiji stepped out of the tent and went ahead to go find Kabanuna. He saw her playing around with Lady Kaihime and Lady Kunoichi. _Well, here goes nothing._ Lord Keiji walked over to them and they turned when he came. Kabanuna smiled out to him.

"Kabanuna, can I have a word with you?" he asked and she nodded her head. They went off from Lady Kaihime and Lady Kunoichi.

"What did you want to tell me, Lord Keiji?" asked Kabanuna, her eyes sparkling in the sunlight. Lord Keiji took a deep breath. _Okay, how should I start this?_ Kabanuna leaned in closer to him, blinking twice and his heart skipped a beat. _She is so pretty!_ Lord Keiji looked away from her.

"So, just wondering, do you like anyone here?" Lord Keiji asked and she nodded her head.

"Of course, Lord Keiji. I like Lady Kaihime, Lady Kunoichi, Lord Sakon, Lord Kiyomasa, Lord Yukimura, Lord Masanori, Lord Mitsunari, Lord Kanetsugu, Lord Shingen, Lord Kenshin, and of course you too. Everyone has been so nice to me." Kabanuna replied to him, smiling. Lord Keiji laughed. _Of course she'd say something like that._

"No, I mean like as in having a crush on someone." Lord Keiji said.

"Hm, I don't know. Why do you ask?" Kabanuna replied. Lord Keiji shrugged. _Well maybe because I like you, Yukimura likes you, and Kiyomasa likes you. What guy wouldn't like you, Kabanuna?_ Lord Keiji cleared his throat before speaking…

"Well, I'm just gonna get to the main point here. Tomorrow, you're gonna marry Yukimura. It's the reason why I brought you here in Japan." Lord Keiji said, as my eyes widened and I gasped. _Marry? How could I possible marry? I'm only 16 and I have a long life ahead of me. How could this have happened? How could Lord Keiji do this to me? Mother and father always told me to marry the one I love but I don't love Lord Yukimura yet. I can't possibly marry him! I just can't!_ I shook my head.

"I… I can't marry him! I don't love him. Lord Keiji, why would you do this to me? How could you have arranged a marriage for me?" I replied, being in a state of shock. My legs felt wobbly.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I wanted you to get to know him first but with us being at war against others, you guys wouldn't have time to take your relationship slow. I'm sure you understand what I'm trying to say, right?" Lord Keiji said to me. _I can't believe I'm gonna get married. First, I meet new people and now I have to get married to someone I barely know? This is terrible. _

"This is too much… I… I need to be alone right now." I said, turning around and running off. Tears ran down my face as I was running…

Lord Keiji watched Kabanuna run off. _Well, I guess that settles. She now knows that she is getting married to Yukimura. Even though I like her too, I have to contain this pain I feel inside. Yukimura is better for her than I am._

"I'm sorry, Kabanuna." Lord Keiji said, even though she wasn't there. He turned around and began walking back to Lord Yukimura's tent where they awaited for him to return.

From behind a tent close by where Lord Keiji and Kabanuna were, Lady Kunoichi slumped down on the ground, feeling a rush of pain in her chest. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She was super sad.

"Lord Yukimura… Is getting married to Kabanuna?" Lady Kunoichi said aloud. Lady Kaihime was so shocked that Kabanuna was gonna be marrying Lord Yukimura. _Poor Kunoichi… Even though we fight a lot, I can't stand when she is hurt. I know how she feels._

"Kunoichi… It's okay. At least you guys are best friends. Look at me. I like so many guys but none of them even acknowledge my presence. If anything, I'm sure Lord Yukimura loves you a lot. Lord Yukimura wouldn't have wanted you to be sad that he's getting married. Come on." Lady Kaihime said, helping Lady Kunoichi up. Lady Kunoichi knew that Lady Kaihime is right. Lord Yukimura wouldn't have wanted her to be sad. Lady Kunoichi wiped her tears away.

"You're right, Kaihime. I'll try to be happy for them." Lady Kunoichi said, forcing a smile on her face. Lady Kaihime smiled and nodded her head. Lady Kaihime wrapped an arm around Lady Kunoichi and Lady Kunoichi did the same. They both began walking off to the training grounds…


	15. Back and Forth

The next day, the wedding preparations were being made while Lady Kaihime and Lady Kunoichi were fixing my hair for the wedding.

I was wearing white cheongsam dress that was short on the front but longer on the back. The front part went up to my mid thighs while the back went up to my mid shins. My shoes were a pair of white sparkly flats. The hairstyle they gave me was a nice bun with braids on it decorated with light pink flowers.

_I can't believe that I'm gonna get married. More importantly, it's with Lord Yukimura! And I don't even know him well enough. Oh, what to do? How do Lady Kaihime and Lady Kunoichi feel about this? Surely Lady Kunoichi must have had a crush on Lord Yukimura. She must be so sad deep inside. I feel so bad for her. _Tears came down my face as I looked down.

"Okay, I'm done with your hair. You look very lovely, Kabanuna." Lady Kaihime said. I could hear the sadness in her voice, which made me feel worse. Lady Kunoichi turned to me and saw my tears.

"Kabanuna, what's the matter? You should be happy because it's your wedding today." Lady Kunoichi said, surprised. I wiped my tears away and turned to her.

"Lady Kunoichi, I'm so sorry about this. I know how you feel about Lord Yukimura… And now I'm about to be married with him. Oh, I'm such a terrible friend!" I said, covering my face. Lady Kaihime and Lady Kunoichi sat down next to me on the bed.

"Don't cry, Kabanuna. You're supposed to be happy on wedding days." Lady Kaihime said, patting my back gently.

"It's not your fault, Kabanuna. I know that you didn't know about the marriage. I also know that you don't want to marry Lord Yukimura either. But I can tell you that he will treat you well and he will love you and protect you with his life." Lady Kunoichi said. _It still doesn't feel right. Am I really destined to be with him or is it a forced destiny that shouldn't happen? I really should try asking Lord Yukimura to reconsider marrying me. It's not too late._

"I'm sorry but I have to go somewhere right now." I told them and got up from the bed. I went out of the room before they could ask me anything. I went out of the tent and there were quite a few people at the camp. They turned to me and smiled.

"It's Lord Yukimura's wife! I didn't know she would turn out to be such a beautiful young woman," A man said. He came to me, along with a scary looking man and a girl. "Hello. I am Ujiyasu Hojo. This is my daughter, Hayakawa and Kotaro Fuma."

"Congrats to your marriage." Lady Hayakawa said to me, smiling. I smiled back.

"I'm Kabanuna. Uh… Um… Do you know where I can find Lord Yukimura? It's an emergency," I asked. They both shook their heads. _Where could Lord Yukimura be?_ "Thanks anyways. I must find Lord Yukimura now." They smiled and I quickly went off in search of Lord Yukimura again.

As I was running, a man stopped me. I turned to him and he smiled out to me. _Who is this man? I wonder if he knows where Lord Yukimura is._

"Sorry for my impoliteness. I am Nobuyuki Sanada, Yukimura's older brother. I wanted to meet the lucky lady who would be marrying my little brother." Lord Nobuyuki said to me. My eyes widened and I gasped. _This man is Lord Yukimura's older brother? Then that means he should know where Lord Yukimura is, right?_

"Nice to meet you, Lord Nobuyuki. I'm Kabanuna. Um… You know where Lord Yukimura is, do you?" I asked and he looked down, thinking to himself.

"Uh, I haven't seen him at all today. Sorry about that." Lord Nobuyuki said to me. I looked down in disappointment. _Aww, I guess he doesn't know either._

"Well there you are. I was looking for you," a woman said from behind. I turned and there was a woman and a man. They smiled out to me. "Hello, dear. I am Aya, Kenshin's sister and this is my son Kagekatsu."

"Nice to meet you two. My name is Kabanuna. Do you know where Lord Yukimura is?" I asked them and they shook their heads. _Is there no one who knows of Lord Yukimura's presence?_ I smiled. "It was nice meeting you 3 but I must find Lord Yukimura now."

"See you at the wedding." Lord Nobuyuki said and I went off to find Lord Yukimura again. While I was running to find Lord Yukimura, I saw a woman with an umbrella.

"What's the rush, miss? It's your wedding day. Do you want to see Yukimura already?" she said, smiling. I nodded my head. _Maybe she knows where he is. Please know where he is. I've been looking everywhere for him. _She giggled to herself. "Come on, I know where Yukimura is. I'll take you to him." I sighed. _Yes, she knows where he is! I am so glad._

"Thank you so much! I'm Kabanuna. Um, what is your name?" I said happily.

"I am Okuni. You must be dying to see how your soon to be husband looks like." Lady Okuni said. I smiled and she took me to where Lord Yukimura was. When I saw him, he was really handsome. He turned to me and smiled. "Yukimura, your bride has been looking all over for you. Must you make her wait this long to begin the wedding ceremony?"

"Kabanuna, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were looking for me. We will begin the wedding ceremony now. Oh, before that though, this is Yoshitsugu Otani, one of Mitsunari's friends." Lord Yukimura said, smiling. I turned and it was a man wearing white. He smiled at me.

"Wow, Kabanuna, you look very stunning." Lord Kiyomasa said. I smiled and turned to Lord Yukimura.

"Yukimura, you beginning the wedding now?" Lord Keiji asked and Lord Yukimura nodded his head and smiled.

"Yes, begin the ceremony." Lord Yukimura said.

"N… No, wait!" I said, but they paid no attention to me. Everyone began going off and Lord Yukimura took my hand and began walking. "Lord Yukimura… Please, I have something to tell you." Lord Yukimura smiled and turned to me.

"You can tell me after the wedding, okay?" Lord Yukimura said to me. He pulled me and no matter what I said, he continued forth…

Lord Yukimura knew that Kabanuna was trying to persuade him to not do the wedding or something like that. He wanted to marry her so he kept making the excuse that she could tell him later because he wanted to do the marriage first. _I'm sorry, Kabanuna. I really wish to marry you so I have to make this excuse._

"B… But Lord Yukimura, I…" Kabanuna started again but they reached the area where the wedding ceremony should be at. He let go of her hand as everyone turned to them. Lord Yukimura smiled out handsomely as everyone gathered around.

"Thank you all for being here today. It's a special day for me. Today is the day that I, Yukimura Sanada, am getting married to the one and only Kabanuna. Let's start the wedding now, shall we?" Lord Yukimura said, being happy.

_That lucky Yukimura. I really wanted Kabanuna too. _Lord Kiyomasa thought to himself as he watched Lord Yukimura and Kabanuna at the middle.

_Everything will be okay. I'll be okay. Kabanuna is meant to be with Yukimura, not me. Soon, I won't feel this pain in my chest._ Lord Keiji told himself, forcing a smile on his face.

_I love weddings! What a beautiful day for Yukimura and Kabanuna to be together. _Lord Masanori thought.

_I guess they are marrying after all._ Lord Mitsunari thought.

_Kabanuna is so beautiful today. Poor Kunoichi though. She must be sad but there really is nothing she could do. Hopefully everything turns out okay._ Lord Sakon thought to himself.

_I can't cry right now. Lord Yukimura looks so happy. I have to stay strong and support his decisions, even though we won't be together. _Lady Kunoichi said, trying hard not to cry.

_Poor Kunoichi. She has to be here. I just wish there was something I could do to make her feel better. _Lady Kaihime thought to herself as she watched Lord Yukimura and Kabanuna together. _Does Kabanuna even want to marry Lord Yukimura? Will she accept it or deny it in front of everyone?_

Lord Kanetsugu went to the middle. He was gonna be doing the marriage for Lord Yukimura and Kabanuna. _Yukimura is very happy today. I too, feel happy for him. He deserves a good rest from the war._

"Yukimura, do you promise to love, protect, and care for Kabanuna for the rest of your life, no matter what obstacles may come across your path?" Kanetsugu asked Lord Yukimura. Lord Yukimura turned to Kabanuna and she was looking down. _This is the only way I would get to be with her. I really hope this is successful and she accepts._

"I do." Lord Yukimura said, smiling. He can hear Kabanuna's heart racing fast.

"Kabanuna, do you promise to love, protect, and care for Yukimura for the rest of your life, no matter what obstacles may come across your path?" Kanetsugu asked Kabanuna. She was quiet for 5 seconds. Everyone began looking at each other…

_Oh no, what should I do? I didn't get to tell him to reconsider marrying me. He should be with Lady Kunoichi, not me._

"Um… I… I… I…," I began, as we heard a loud bang, which sent everyone flinching. We all turned and I gasped. There were my Chinese friends. Lord Lu Bu was in the very front and I assume he was the one who broke down the gate. My eyes widened and a rush of happiness swarmed over me. "Guys!" I tried to run to them but Lord Yukimura pulled me back…

_What the hell is this? Those stupid Japanese peons think they are gonna get to keep Kabanuna in Japan? No fucking way!_

"You rotten maggot vermins! You dare force Kabanuna to marry one of you?" Lord Lu Bu thundered at everyone.

_These stupid bitches! How dare they break through the gates and then yell at us? Kabanuna was about to give her answer too! There's a chance she might have said yes. They just had to come and ruin it for me._

"How dare you interrupt my marriage ceremony?" Lord Yukimura said, madly.

"Kabanuna belongs to us! You better hand her over to us right now or there will be trouble!" Lord Gan Ning yelled. The Japanese people were confused.

_I was afraid something like this would happen. Now if we don't give her to them, there will be war between us. Of course, since they were fighting for Kabanuna, they would come after Keiji for taking her away from them. It's not like they're gonna let Keiji get away with it. _Lord Mitsunari thought to himself.

"There's the stupid fag that stole her away from us while we were competing for Kabanuna at Chang Ban!" yelled Lord Zhang Bao. _That stupid guy may be buff, but that doesn't mean I'll be afraid to fight him._

"We are not giving her to you! Can't you see Kabanuna is about to be Yukimura's wife?" Lord Masanori yelled back at the Chinese forces. The Chinese people got very angry.

_About to be Yukimura's wife, my ass. They probably forced her to do the wedding._ Lord Gan Ning thought to himself.

"This is your final warning. Give Kabanuna back and you can live to see another daylight. If not, suffer the consequences." Warned Lord Cao Cao.

"I won the competition for Kabanuna already so why don't you just go back to China and try unifying the land?" Lord Keiji said. Lord Sun Jian scoffed and half smiled.

"Very well. You leave us no choice." Lord Sun Jian said.

"Attack!" shouted Lord Liu Bei, Lord Cao Cao, and Lord Sun Jian, raising their swords in the air.

"Yah!" the Chinese forces yelled, raising their weapons in the air. They dashed towards the Japanese people and they began fighting.

Lord Yukimura grabbed Kabanuna's arm and took her into Lady Kaihime and Lady Kunoichi's tent.

"Stay in here. I'll come get you afterwards." Lord Yukimura said, running out of the tent and into his own tent. He grabbed his Crimson spear and charged at the Chinese forces to repel them back.

"You! Don't think that Kabanuna is in love with you. She is too good for you!" Lord Gan Ning yelled at Lord Yukimura. Lord Yukimura turned and Lord Gan Ning swings his chain and sickle at him. He blocked the attack and striked back at Lord Gan Ning as he dodged the attack as well.

"Don't think Kabanuna is in love with me? More like don't think Kabanuna is in love with you! I'm better looking than you and she's too pretty for you!" Lord Yukimura said and it got Lord Gan Ning very mad.

"High jump kick!" Lord Ling Tong shouted, kicking Lord Yukimura on the side and he fell down. Lord Ling Tong turned to Lord Gan Ning. "You look like you could use some help, buddy. Let's take this fool down!"

"You stupid ponytail bitch!" Lord Yukimura said, getting back up. He posed to fight the both of them as they did the same.

Lord Sakon and Lord Zhao Yun were fighting one another. Lord Zhao Yun was beating Lord Sakon though.

_Damn, this guy is too strong._ Regardless, Lord Sakon continued fighting Lord Yukimura.

"You look like a man with a sense of dignity. How could you let that guy take an innocent girl like Kabanuna away from us? This is all your friend Keiji's fault why you guys are going down!" Lord Zhao Yun yelled, striking Lord Sakon one time and Lord Sakon fell down. _Shit, I hate running away but if I don't, I'll die here by this Chinese man's hands!_ Lord Zhao Yun striked at Lord Sakon but he rolled away, grabbed his weapon, and ran away from Lord Zhao Yun. "Hey! Get back here!" Lord Zhao Yun chased after Lord Sakon.

Lord Keiji and Lord Lu Bu were fighting each other and they were evenly matched. _This peon may prove to be mighty like me but I will never respect him. He stole Kabanuna away and I couldn't get her from him. Not only that but this stupid guy waved goodbye to me to taunt me. I will kill him at all costs. _

"I'm gonna kill you!" Lord Lu Bu shouted angrily at Lord Keiji. _This man is serious about killing me. I'd better try to kill him first._

"Bite me, like the others will stand a chance!" Lord Keiji replied as it pissed Lord Lu Bu off some more. Lord Lu Bu striked his Halberd at Lord Keiji but he blocked the attack and kicked Lord Lu Bu on the stomach but Lord Lu Bu did a back flip and pushed Lady Kaihime away from him because she was in his way. Lord Lu Bu's foot also hit Lord Keiji's chin too. Lady Kaihime fell down.

"Ow! Bitch!" Lord Keiji and Lady Kaihime yelled in unison. Lady Kaihime was about to hit Lord Lu Bu but Lady Lu Lingqi tackled Lady Kaihime from the side they both landed on the ground.

Lord Kiyomasa, along with Lord Masanori, went inside Lady Kaihime and Lady Kunoichi's tent. There they saw Kabanuna holding her bow and carrying her bag of arrows along with the bag of clothes.

"Lord Kiyomasa! Lord Masanori!" shouted Kabanuna, surprised. Lord Kiyomasa rushed to her. _Since Yukimura and Keiji are busy, I'll take her away from here. Besides, the Chinese people are here to take her away from us. We can't let that happen._

"Come on, I'll take you away from here." Lord Kiyomasa said, grabbing her hands and taking her out of the tent.

"W… Wait, Lord Kiyomasa. I'd really rather…" Kabanuna began as he put her on his horse and climbed on the horse after her. He kicked the horse on the side and it began running off. Lord Masanori's horse ran after Lord Kiyomasa's horse. They began to flee the camp.

While Lord Sima Zhao was still fighting Lord Mitsunari, he saw Kabanuna on Lord Kiyomasa's horse and they were fleeing. _Oh hell no, this fag is gonna try to take Kabanuna out of the camp! Who knows where they'll land?_

"They're taking Kabanuna away!" shouted Lord Sima Zhao as loud as he could as he kicked Lord Mitsunari on the stomach and he fell down. The Chinese people saw Lord Kiyomasa having Kabanuna on his horse.

"After them!" shouted the 3 Chinese lords. The Chinese people began fleeing out of the camp but the Japanese people tried their best to keep them company and fight them. Most of the Chinese people left the camp while a few stayed behind and fought the Japanese people.

_Oh fuck, they're after us. We're gonna need someone else to keep her away from the Chinese bitches. I hate to do this but we have to go to another force for now. We'll head to the Tokugawa forces, because Nobuyuki is fighting with the Chinese and because Kabanuna is supposed to be Yukimura's wife. _

"Masanori, let's head on to the Tokugawa forces." Lord Kiyomasa said and Lord Masanori agreed. They began riding all the way to the Tokugawa forces.

Ieyasu Tokugawa's men saw Lord Kiyomasa and Lord Masanori arriving. They knew that they were their enemies.

"Intruder alert!" the men shouted, as they readied their bow and arrows from the top of the castle. From the bottom, many of the Tokugawa men readied their swords and spears.

Lord Tadakatsu and Lady Ina, along with Lady Naotora and Lord Hanzo were on the front line, waiting for Lord Kiyomasa and Lord Masanori in case they made it through the rain of arrows they were about to witness.

"Aim and fire!" shouted the captain of the archery unit. The men began shooting arrows at Lord Kiyomasa and Lord Masanori…

When I saw the rain of arrows coming towards us, I felt so scared and I thought I was gonna die. I began screaming. Lord Kiyomasa's horse was dodging the arrows. I looked up and saw an arrow flying towards me. My eyes widened with fear.

Before I knew it, I took out an arrow from the armor bag and shot the arrow coming towards me and Lord Kiyomasa…

Lord Tadakatsu watched in amazement how the girl riding the horse with Lord Kiyomasa repelled the arrow shot towards them. Only his daughter, Ina, would be able to do something like that. _Hmph, impressive, but not as talented as my daughter. Surely if they duel, Ina would win. That girl just got lucky._

_Hm, there appears to be a woman with Lord Kiyomasa and she is good with archery as I am. I can't wait to duel against her. Let's see who is better. _Ina thought to herself, smiling and readying her bow and arrows.

_What business do Lord Kiyomasa and Lord Masanori have with us? Who is that lady with them? Surely they don't expect to win with just 3 people, right? Could it be that they are being used as a decoy and the main army is attacking us from behind?_ Lady Naotora thought to herself, as she watched them approach them.

When Lord Kiyomasa and Lord Masanori approached Lord Tadakatsu, Lady Ina, Lord Hanzo, and Lady Naotora, they got off their horses and went to them. The 4 of them posed to fight them both.

"I'm not here to fight you guys. I came to tell you important news." Lord Kiyomasa said. The 4 warriors looked at each other.

"What news?" asked Lord Tadakatsu. Lord Kiyomasa turned to Kabanuna, who was still on the horse.

"This lady here. She is the one who is getting married to Yukimura. When the wedding was still ongoing, the Chinese forces arrived, demanding for her. We refused to give her to them and they attacked us. Nobuyuki is getting attacked. The Chinese forces were following behind us too but I think we lost them for now. I didn't know where else to go for her to be safe. I know I can trust you guys to protect her, because she is gonna be Nobuyuki's sister in law and Nobuyuki is your boyfriend and she is Yukimura's bride to be." Lord Kiyomasa explained to them.

"What? Nobuyuki! How can we trust you? You could be lying to us." Ina said. Lord Masanori shook his head.

"No, we're actually telling you the truth. Lord Kiyomasa and I will lead the Chinese forces to a different path and you guys keep her safe. Good enough for you?" Lord Masanori said. Lord Tadakatsu knows that Lord Kiyomasa isn't a liar and he is smart enough to bring a large force number if he is gonna attack them.

"Very well, we'll keep her safe but I cannot promise you that we'll be able to keep her safe if the Chinese people find out she is here and we engage in combat." Lord Tadakatsu said to them. Lord Kiyomasa and Lord Masanori nodded their heads. Lord Kiyomasa then went to the girl the 4 of them didn't know. He helped her get down and took her to them.

_This is Yukimura's bride? She is very beautiful. _Lord Tadakatsu thought.

_Wow, I wonder how Yukimura found such a lovely and beautiful girl here in Japan. _Lady Ina thought to herself.

_Oh, she is simply perfect! She is pretty. _Lady Naotora thought to herself.

_Yukimura getting married to this girl? Hmph, he would._ Lord Hanzo thought.

"Kabanuna, this is Tadakatsu, Ina, Naotora, and Hanzo. You guys, this is Kabanuna. They'll take care of you for now. Masanori and I have to lead the Chinese people away so you'll be safe." Lord Kiyomasa said to her.

"But I don't need…" Kabanuna began, as Lord Kiyomasa and Lord Masanori got on their horses and began galloping away…

I watched Lord Kiyomasa and Lord Masanori gallop away. I sighed. _Do they not realize that I am originally from China? Those Chinese people they are talking about are my friends and they came all the way to Japan to take me back. Why would they take me further away from my Chinese friends? Do they want to make me Japanese or something?_

"Come on, Kabanuna. Let's get in the gates before the Chinese people spot you here. We'll take you to meet everyone."Lady Ina said, taking me inside.

We went inside the gates and they closed it behind us. There were tents around and many armies were training.

"Ina and Naotora, I will leave you in charge of Kabanuna. I will inform Ieyasu of what is happening." Lord Tadakatsu said. Lady Ina and Lady Naotora nodded their heads. Lord Tadakatsu turned to me. I smiled out to him and he smiled back. He left with Lord Hanzo while Lady Naotora and Lady Ina took me off deeper in the camp.

We went towards the training grounds and saw 2 guys fighting each other. Lady Naotora cleared her throat and they stopped fighting each other and turned our way.

"Guys, this is Kabanuna. Kabanuna, this is Takatora Todo and Munenori Yagyu." Lady Naotora said happily. They both turned to me and smiled. I did the same too.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you 2." I said to them.

"It's nice to meet you too." They replied. Lady Naotora gasped and grabbed my arm. She began running to a man walking by. Lady Ina followed behind.

"Naomasa, meet Kabanuna. This is my cousin." Lady Naotora said. The guy turned and we exchanged smiles. Then we heard someone running to us. We turned and it was a man with a white powdered face.

"Lady Naotora, would you like to play kemari with me? Oh, hello there. I am Yoshimoto Imagawa. What is your name, beautiful?" he said to me. I blushed when he gave me that compliment.

"Hello there, Lord Yoshimoto. I'm Kabanuna." I replied to him.

"Okay, that sounds great, Yoshimoto," Lady Naotora said to him. She turned to me and Lady Ina. "Well I'm gonna go play kemari for a while. Come join us when you finish meeting everyone and still full of energy." I nodded my head and she went off with Lord Yoshimoto to play kemari. _I wonder what kemari is._

"Come on, you just have to meet Ieyasu and that should conclude everyone." Lady Ina said and I nodded my head.

We went inside a tent where Lord Tadakatsu was at with another man sitting down. They turned to us when we approached.

"Ah, you must be the bride of Yukimura. I am Ieyasu Tokugawa. It is a pleasure to meet you." The man said to me._ I haven't married Lord Yukimura yet so it's not necessary to say that I am his bride. Lady Kunoichi should be his bride, not me._

"Um, well… I'm not exactly Lord Yukimura's wife." I said to them.

"I heard that the Chinese forces are here to try and take you away. Do you know why they are doing so?" asked Lord Ieyasu. I looked down.

"To be honest, yes I know why they are trying to take me away. It's because I belong with them. I'm Chinese. I was taken from them and landed in Japan. The next thing I know, Lord Keiji said that I was gonna get married to Lord Yukimura." I replied to them. Lord Ieyasu nodded his head.

"I see… But you still are supposed to be marrying Lord Yukimura, right?" he asked. I looked down.

"To be honest, I…" I began as an army dashed inside the room.

"My lord, the Chinese people are closening!" he said, as Lord Ieyasu flinched one time. He grabbed his weapon.

"Tell everyone to prepare for battle! We must not let them take Kabanuna!" Lord Ieyasu shouted as everyone began running. _Hm, couldn't I just go back with the Chinese? What's the point of all this fighting? I don't want anyone to get hurt._ I ran out of the tent and to where Lady Ina and Lord Tadakatsu awaited my friends…

Wu forces approached the Tokugawa forces. There were lots of Tokugawa archery men waiting for permission to fire their arrows at them.

"I bet these bitches fucken have Kabanuna. That's why they have so many men waiting for us." Lord Gan Ning said, as they were getting near.

"Aim and fire!" Lord Ieyasu shouted. The armies began shooting arrows at them. All of Wu's officers were dodging the arrows. Most of them made it through the rain of arrows. Lord Gan Ning was the first to reach and he jumped off his horse and landed on top of Lord Takatora.

"Get the hell off me, you Chinese peon!" Lord Takatora shouted, pushing Lord Gan Ning off him. Lord Gan Ning fell down and kicked Lord Yoshimoto on the butthole really hard and Lord Yoshimoto arched his back harshly and made a painful face.

"Attack! Find Kabanuna at all costs! Destroy this camp if you have to!" Lord Sun Jian shouted, as he and Lord Ieyasu engaged in combat together.

"Yah!" Lord Ling Tong shouted, high jump kicking Lord Naomasa and he fell down and ate some sand. He spit it out and kicked Lord Ling Tong's butt hard and Lord Ling Tong swung on a Tokugawa army and threw him to Lord Munenori.

"Give us Kabanuna! We know you have her!" Lord Zhu Ran shouted, on his horse and killing the Tokugawa armies as his horse ran past them. Lord Hanzo wrapped his weapon around Lord Zhu Ran's body and pulled him off his horse. "Ow you fucken bitch!" The two of them began fighting one another.

"Give us Kabanuna or we will put an end to all of you!" Lord Ding Feng shouted, fighting against Lord Tadakatsu.

"Fuck you ugly!" replied Lord Tadakatsu.

"Bring it! You Japanese people got nothing on us!" Lord Sun Ce shouted, killing so many of the Tokugawa armies. He and Lord Taishi Ci were taking the armies down one by one.

Lady Sun Shang Xiang grabbed an army's bow and arrows. She and Lady Ina began shooting at each other while dodging arrows. Lady Xiao Qiao came behind Lady Ina and tackled her to the ground. Lady Naotora kicked Lady Xiao Qiao away from Lady Ina and helped her up.

"Ina, are you alright?" Lady Naotora asked, as she got pushed by Lady Lian Shi. She also fell down next to Lady Ina. The both of them began engaging combat with Lady Sun Shang Xiang, Lady Da Qiao, Lady Xiao Qiao, and Lady Lian Shi.

Lord Gan Ning and Lord Ling Tong entered the camp and saw Kabanuna standing up. They ran to her and she gasped and smiled. She met them halfway.

"Kabanuna! Are you alright?" asked Lord Gan Ning. Kabanuna nodded her head.

"I'm fine." She replied. Lord Gan Ning and Lord Ling Tong took her on their horse and they began galloping off.

"We have Kabanuna! Let's get out of here!" shouted Lord Gan Ning, killing every army that came by. The young Wu officers began fleeing after Lord Gan Ning and Lord Ling Tong on their horses as well.

It was night time and they needed to rest up their horses. They were in Shizugatake and under the beautiful blossoming trees.

"We'll rest up for a bit and then head off again when daylight comes." Lord Lu Xun told them and they agreed. They all slept together, with Kabanuna being in the middle. They made sure she fell asleep first before sleeping.

Lord Magoichi Saika was taking a walk in Shizugatake late at night after Lady Gracia was sleeping. He remembered how she told him she wanted a friend that's a girl so she wouldn't be so lonely. He sighed.

"Where am I gonna find a girl that will agree to come with me? Most women don't trust me anymore." Lord Magoichi told himself as he turned and saw a group of people fast asleep. There were 5 girls but only one caught his eyes. He squat down and looked at her. "Well hello there, beautiful. You are the perfect companion for Gracia. Who says the woman has to agree to come? She's asleep. She'll have fun with us."

Lord Magoichi crept over to the people wearing red as carefully as possible. He made his way to the girl. She was so beautiful. _My god, you are a thing of beauty._ He carefully picked her up so she wouldn't wake up. He successfully did so and began taking her back to where his Saika Renegades were at.

Sleeping was uncomfortable for Lord Gan Ning so he opened his eyes and turned over to Kabanuna but she was gone! Lord Gan Ning flinched. _What the hell? Where did Kabanuna go? Don't tell me those fucken Japanese bitches took her again!_ Lord Gan Ning quickly got up.

"Guys, wake up! Kabanuna's gone!" he shouted, as everyone woke up. They searched around for her but they didn't find her.

"Gracia, I have a surprise for you." Lord Magoichi said, gently shaking Lady Gracia after putting the beautiful girl on the ground. Lady Gracia woke up sleepily. She rubbed her eyes a few times and yawned.

"What is it, Mago?" Lady Gracia asked and Lord Magoichi smiled. He turned to the girl sleeping soundly. Lady Gracia turned and saw another girl sleeping. Lady Gracia gasped and smiled. _Hooray, a new friend that's a girl! _"Mago, this is the best surprise ever! I can't wait to meet her when she wakes up!"

"I knew you'd like her." Lord Magoichi said, smiling…

I opened my eyes to a pair of cute round eyes staring at me. I gasped and sat up. _Where am I? How did I end up here? Where are Lord Gan Ning and the others?_

"Hello there! My name is Gracia Akechi. What's your name? You're really pretty!" she exclaimed happily. I saw a man holding a gun and it looked scary. He turned to me and I quickly looked away.

"Uh… I… I'm Kabanuna." I replied.

"Magoichi Saika's the name," the guy said getting up from sitting down. He walked towards Lady Gracia and I. "Sorry about last night that I just took you. Gracia wanted a friend that's a girl and I saw you and I thought you guys would be great friends."

"I don't understand, why do I keep getting taken from people?" I asked, looking down and thinking about all those times where I was taken away many times, even before I was in Japan. Now the Chinese and the Japanese seem to be taking me away from each other as well. I hugged my arms.

"It's okay, Kabanuna. Mago will protect you from danger and we'll get to go on wonderful adventures and everything! I promise you'll like it!" Lady Gracia said happily, clasping her hands together.

"Come on ladies, we gotta get going. We have a long way to go." Lord Magoichi said. _Am I just supposed to leave with them? What about my friends that are still here?_ Lady Gracia got up happily.

"But… What about my friends you took me away from? I can't just leave them behind." I said, getting up. Lord Magoichi turned to me.

"I'm sure you'll find them again. Until then, I'll keep you safe. We're your friends for now." Lord Magoichi said to me. I looked down. Lady Gracia took my arm and made me walk with them.

"Kabanuna, we're gonna be best friends forever!" Lady Gracia shouted happily. We walked after Lord Magoichi while his men were behind us…

The young Wei officers were in Shizugatake in search of Kabanuna. They were walking when they spotted some Japanese people not too far away from them. In front of the army was a man and 2 girls, one which looked kind of like Kabanuna.

_Is that Kabanuna with them?_ Lord Zhong Hui thought to himself as he looked closely. She had silver iris eyes and that was enough to know it was Kabanuna. Lord Zhong Hui mugged the guy before turning to his friends.

"Those bitches have Kabanuna under custody. We have to save her." Lord Zhong Hui said as they all looked closely and really did see Kabanuna with them. The girl with her looks like she is holding on to Kabanuna's arm so she can't escape.

_That dirty skank whore. How dare she hold Kabanuna under custody? She is even smaller than Kabanuna!_ Lord Yue Jin thought as they ambushed Lord Magoichi and Lady Gracia.

"Give us Kabanuna, you no good Japanese thief!" Lord Xiahou Ba shouted to them, as Lord Goemon Ishikawa popped out of nowhere and threw a treasure to him.

"Okay, sorry! Take it back. Man, just when I thought I was hella slick." Lord Goemon said to himself. Everyone was confused.

"Who the hell are you?" Lord Li Dian said.

"I am Goemon Ishikawa, the number one thief in all of Japan!" he shouted, as Lord Yue Jin striked at Lord Magoichi.

"Sorry big boy, she's gonna be sticking with us for a while." Replied Lord Magoichi, blocking his attack as Lord Sima Zhao smacked his head from behind and Lord Sima Shi kicked his side and he fell down. Lady Gracia got mad and pushed Lord Sima Zhao but he didn't even move.

_Oh shit, I gotta get out of here before I end up being in the fight._ Lord Goemon thought to himself, as he quickly dashed off but no one noticed that he left.

"How dare you hurt my friend Mago? You'll pay for that!" Lady Gracia said, as Lady Wang Yuanji pushed Lady Gracia and she fell down. Lord Zhong Hui grabbed Kabanuna away from them. Lord Magoichi's men aimed their rifles at the young Wei people.

"Kabanuna, get out of here. This battle is between us. You might get hurt." Lord Wen Yang said to her and she got in between them and shook her head.

"No, please don't fight! It's not worth it!" Kabanuna said but everyone got ready to fight.

"It is worth it, Kabanuna. We'll make the stupid Japanese people regret taking you away here in the first place. So please, leave this place. We'll find you whenever we finish them off." Lord Zhong Hui said.

"But…" she began.

"We'll find you, Kabanuna. Leave this place." Lord Magoichi said. Kabanuna shook her head again.

"I…" Kabanuna began again.

"Go!" Lord Xun Yu shouted, startling her as she began running off…

I don't know how long I have been running but I was so tired that I fell down. I was panting hard and felt exhausted. _Where am I now? I'm lost and alone. What should I do?_ I forced myself to get up and start walking.

As I was walking, I saw a man leaning on a tree. He looked like he was hurt. He had 2 swords with him and had ropes tied as a headband on his forehead. _Did he fall off the tree or did he get hurt from battle? Either way, he's hurt. I should go tend to his wounds._ I began walking slowly towards the man, careful not to wake him up…

Lord Musashi Miyamoto was resting when he heard light footsteps approaching. He had been injured for the last few days from helping a village repel the bandits. _Hm, an enemy trying to sneak on me. Whatever, I'll pretend to stay asleep until he comes near me. Then I'll strike at him._

Right when the footsteps got super close to him, he opened his eyes and knocked that person to the ground and put his 2 swords to their necks. It was then that he heard a tiny and cute girl scream. He looked at the person and fell in love. _Whoa, this girl. Who is she? She is so beautiful!_ Lord Musashi quickly got off her.

"Don't sneak on me like that. I almost killed you!" Lord Musashi said to her. He doesn't harm women and he almost did because of her. The girl sat up and looked down.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I didn't mean to sneak on you like that. I saw you were injured and I just wanted to heal you. I thought you were sleeping so I was trying to be careful so I don't wake you up." The girl explained to him. _She sounds so cute._

"Oh, well in that case, it's alright. I'm a very cautious person so be careful tip toeing around me. I could have done some serious damage to you," Lord Musashi said. The girl smiled and he smiled too. _Wow, her smile is warming. I've never met anyone like her before. _"So, what's your name? I'm Musashi Miyamoto."

"Hello Lord Musashi. My name is Kabanuna… Um, you're hurt, right? Let me heal you." Kabanuna said to him. Lord Musashi nodded this head and she smiled. Kabanuna closed her eyes and put her hands out in front of her slowly. As she was doing so, white stream lights came flowing from her arms down to her palms and rose up from her hands. It took the form of a teardrop and she let it flow gently to his left thigh and entered in his thighs. It then healed completely. He was amazed.

"Wow Kabanuna… You have healing abilities. You're one of a kind. Thank you," Lord Musashi said, as he got up. Kabanuna smiled and got up as well. _Where is a girl like her headed off to?_ "Where are you headed, Kabanuna?" right then, she stopped smiling and looked down.

"I… I don't know. I'm kinda lost." She explained.

"You're lost? It's okay. I'll protect you from danger. It's the least I can do to repay you for healing me. Come on, I'll take you somewhere safe. There's a village nearby." Lord Musashi said to her and she nodded her head. Lord Musashi smiled and they began walking towards the village…

As Lord Musashi and I were walking, a man wearing red suddenly popped out from the tree and landed on top of Lord Musashi. It scared me and I screamed. Lord Musashi pushed the man off him.

"Kojiro… What the hell do you want? I just fought you not too long ago." Lord Musashi said, getting up. Lord Kojiro smiled and turned to me. He looked very deadly and scary. I got scared so I hid behind Lord Musashi and held on to his shirt. _Who is this man? Why does he have such an evil vibe?_

"Haha, I see. You now have a girlfriend. Maybe I can play with her since you refuse to fight me. But what's the fun in that? Killing some innocent girl who is weak would bore me. I want someone strong like you to fight me, Musashi. My sword craves your blood stain on it. Fight me, or I will end you girlfriend right here right now." Lord Kojiro said and I gasped. _He… He's going to kill me!_

"Fine, I'll fight you," Lord Musashi said and I looked at him as he turned to me, "I know I said I'd protect you but it's not safe right now. He's dangerous. The village isn't too far away from here. Just keep going straight and you'll arrive there in no time." _Not again. I hate being alone. It's a scary feeling._ I shook my head.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I'll be fine. Once I beat him, I'll come find you in the village. Now go on." Lord Musashi said. I didn't want to leave but I decided to, because he said he'd look for me. I turned around and began running straight like Lord Musashi said…

Lord Masamune Date and his buddy Kojuro Katakura were walking in town, buying some food. They bought some sushi and smoked salmon. They had the plate of food and were walking out of the town when a girl bumped into Lord Masamune and caused his food to fly out of his hand and into the dirt. The girl also fell down. _Tsk! This stupid girl! Couldn't she see me walking here? Why would she bump into me? This girl is gonna buy me more food._

"Hey! Watch where you're going! You stupid little girl! You made me drop my food! You better buy me some food to make up for it!" Lord Masamune yelled at the girl as she turned and his eyes grew wide. _Oh shit! That girl is hella pretty! Oh, what the hell am I thinking? She made me drop my food and I didn't even get to eat it!_ The girl got up and turned to him.

"I… I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" She said, leaning over to him. Her eyes were twinkling and so irresistible. He quickly turned away from her eyes.

"You made me drop my food." He managed to tell her, out of his state of falling hard for her. She looked down at his sushi and gasped, covering her mouth. She then turned back to him.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know I made you drop you food. You must be hungry and oh, how could I have bumped into you and make you drop your food? I'm such a terrible person!" she said, covering her face. Lord Masamune then began to feel bad for her. He scratched the back of his head. _Gee, this girl is so innocent. I just can't be cruel to her!_ "Hey, it's alright. It was just a little bit anyways." The girl stopped covering her face.

"Um… I don't have any Japanese money with me right now. Oh, I know! I'll get you some money, okay? Just wait right here and don't move an inch okay?" the girl said, running towards town. Lord Masamune and Lord Kojuro watched her go off.

"She… Sure is something, isn't she?" his friend said. Lord Masamune chuckled. _She really is an odd girl._ They saw her stopping and setting her bag out in front of her. Then to their surprise, she began singing a song! Her voice was so angelic and beautiful! Many people gave her money and when she finished, she thanked everyone and ran back to him. She took his hand and gave him the money she received.

"Here, I got you some money." She said, giving the money to him. It was more than what he owned currently. Lord Masamune couldn't help but smile.

"You didn't have to but thanks. I'm Masamune Date and this is my pal Kojuro Katakura. What's your name? How come you were in a rush?" Lord Masamune asked.

"I'm Kabanuna. Lord Musashi told me to run into town while he fights Lord Kojiro." She told him. _Since when did Musashi begin traveling with such a beautiful girl? How did he even meet her? I think she'd be safer with us. Besides, being the one eyed dragon's girl is an honor._ Lord Masamune quickly thought of an idea.

"You were with Musashi? Didn't you know? He's a monster. That's why he's always alone. He likes to eat humans, especially young girls like you. Good thing you're here. Otherwise he would have eaten you. You should come with us. We'll protect you from him." Lord Masamune lied, as Kabanuna got scared and held his arm really tight.

"L… Lord Musashi's a monster? He wants to eat me? Oh no, this is terrible! There's a monster in Japan!" Kabanuna said, being so scared. Lord Kojuro wanted to laugh so much. _She would believe such a thing. I guess once you like a girl, you'll say whatever to get her to follow you. Masamune really is a genius._

"We'll protect you from Musashi. For now, we need to leave here before he finds you." Lord Kojuro said to Kabanuna and she nodded her head. They began walking off quickly and left the town.

The young Shu officers were looking for Kabanuna in Osaka in hopes that they could find her. Their horses were tired of running so they decided to rest under a giant tree with lots of shades. They were all pretty exhausted too. Lord Zhang Bao was tempted to keep going and searching for her but the others persuaded him to stay.

"We're gonna need our strength when we find her. If we find her while we're exhausted, we might not be able to prevent the Japanese from taking her further away." His sister Lady Xing Cai told him. Lord Zhang Bao groaned and slumped down on the grass and crossed his arms together. Everyone wanted to keep searching but they would need to preserve their energy to fight.

_Kabanuna, I hope you're alright. I'll find you no matter what. I promise you that._ Lord Jiang Wei thought to himself as he turned and saw a girl with 2 guys walking down the grassy area a bit far from them. He turned away but quickly turned back when he noticed she had long hair that was purplish red. Lord Jiang Wei squinted his eyes and saw that the girl looked a lot like Kabanuna.

"Hey you guys, doesn't that girl resemble Kabanuna?" Lord Jiang Wei questioned his friends. They all turned. Lady Xing Cai had really good eye sight and looked carefully. She remembers how Kabanuna's weapon looks like. There was no doubt, it was Kabanuna. 

"No, it is her. I remember how her weapon looks like." Lady Xing Cai said as they all got up. Lord Guan Xing was the first to get on his horse and make it run towards Kabanuna. Everyone got on their horses and made their horses run after his…

I was walking with Lord Masamune and Lord Kojuro, along with their men. I looked up and saw people on horses coming our way. _I wonder who they are. They are wearing cool green armor outfits. I wish I had a cool armor outfit as well. Wait a minute, green armor outfits? Could they be? It's my Shu friends! They're coming for me. Wow, I am so happy they are here! I need to warn them of a monster in Japan._

"Kabanuna!" I heard Lord Guan Xing say. Lord Masamune and Lord Kojuro turned my Shu friends.

"Who the hell are they?" Lord Masamune asked.

"They're my Shu friends! I have to warn them of a monster Lord Musashi in case he tries to eat them!" I replied, beginning to run off but Lord Kojuro pulled me back. I tried to pull away. D_o they not want me to warn them? Perhaps they want them to be eaten by monster Lord Musashi? This is terrible._ "Lord Kojuro, please let me go. I need to warn them of the danger in Japan!" Lord Kojuro didn't listen to me. I watched as my Shu friends approached.

"Hey! Let her go!" shouted Lord Zhang Bao furiously. They all got off their horse and went to them.

"She belongs to the Date Clan. She is the one eyed dragon's girlfriend! What business do you have with her?" Lord Masamune asked meanly. Kabanuna had a shocked face and turned to Lord Masamune. Lord Jiang Wei, Lord Guan Xing, Lord Zhang Bao, Lord Ma Dai, and Lord Zhao Yun got very mad and jealous.

"Girlfriend? Why you!" Lord Zhao Yun said angrily and pulled Kabanuna's right arm as Lord Kojuro held her right arm. They began to play tug a war with her arms.

"Guys, please stop! You're hurting me!" Kabanuna said, being pulled by each arm. The Shu officers pulled harder so Lord Kojuro and Lord Masamune ended up letting go of her left arm as she flew and landed in Lord Ma Dai's arms. He caught her.

"Are you alright?" he asked her and she nodded her head.

"That's it! Men, attack!" Lord Masamune ordered his men as they took out their shotguns and began shooting at the Shu officers. The Shu officer's horses began running away in fear of the bullets.

"Guys, this is no time to be fighting! There's a monster in Japan!" Kabanuna said, as they continued fighting anyways. Lord Zhao Yun rushed to Kabanuna and used his spear to deflect the bullets that come near her. They all didn't want Kabanuna to get hurt.

"Kabanuna, get out of here! This is not a place for you to be at right now! Go! We'll find you as soon as we can." Lord Zhao Yun said. Kabanuna shook her head.

"What about you guys?" she asked.

"Don't worry about us! Get out of here while you can!" Lady Guan Yinping said, using her weapon and smacking one of Lord Masamune's men on the head. Lady Xing Cai picked up the man's shotgun and began shooting at them too.

"We'll be fine, Kabanuna. Please, get to safety!" Lord Jiang Wei shouted as a bullet almost hit him. He quickly moved and it scanned him. Kabanuna then began running off as they were fighting with Lord Masamune and his men…

I ran as fast as I could anywhere. I was lost again and didn't know where I was going. I saw a ship and decided to hide there. I went inside one of the wheel barrels and hid in there. _This is a good hiding spot for now. _Pretty soon, I heard footsteps approaching. Then, the wheel barrel I was in got lifted up and I was being taken away. _Oh no, what now? What's happening? Where am I being taken?_ Just when I was about to pound on the wheel barrel, I felt the wheel barrel being thrown and I hit the ground hard and passed out.

"Which one did you say you wanted, Lord Motochika?" I heard as I began waking up. I felt a pain on my head and it was dark where I was. _Where am I? Oh yeah, I'm still in the barrel! And it's so dark in here! I need to get out of here!_ I began pounding on the wheel barrel.

"Someone, please get me out of here!" I shouted, as I pounded on the wheel barrel and I felt it tip over. I managed a small scream and tried to push the lid off but it wouldn't budge. I began pounding on it again. "Please, get me out!" I continued pounding on the lid…

Lord Toyohisa Shimazu was down the ship basement where there was the Sake's in wheel barrels. He was a bit tipsy and he thought he heard a girl's voice but it was kind of low. He thought his mind was playing tricks on him but then a wheel barrel fell down and scared the wits out of him. He flinched back and fell down on the empty wheel barrels.

"Man, if my father even had to keep giving me drinks." Lord Toyohisa told himself, getting back up. He walked to a wheel barrel.

"Please, get me out of here!" he heard the girl's voice again. It sounded like it was coming from the wheel barrel that fell down. He then snapped out of being tipsy and knew that a girl really was trapped in a wheel barrel. He went to it and lifted the wheel barrel back up. He opened the lid and out came the most beautiful girl he's ever seen! _Whoa, am I really seeing her or is this my mind playing tricks on me again?_

"Oh, thank you so much for getting me out!" she said. Lord Toyohisa helped her out of the wheel barrel and wondered how she even got in.

"How did you get in there without us knowing?" he asked.

"I thought it was a good hiding spot. My friends were battling and they told me to go to safety so I saw one of this and decided to get in until a while but then I was carried and I felt it being thrown and then I passed out. I woke up when I heard you and then you helped me." She explained. He couldn't help but smile and laugh. _Man, she is so cute!_ _This is no place to be chit chatting._

"Oh, okay then. Come on, let's not stay in the basement." Lord Toyohisa said, leading her out of the basement and to where everyone was at.

"What took you so long, son? Where's the sake you were supposed to bring us?" Lord Yoshihiro said, turning and seeing his son with a girl. _Who is she? Did she secretly come with my son here? Is that Toyohisa's girlfriend?_

"Um… Well, to tell you the truth, I was getting sake for us but then I heard someone calling for help so I opened a barrel and she came out of it." Lord Toyohisa said. Everyone turned to her. Lord Motochika turned and thought that she was very pretty. Lady Koshosho thought that she was pretty and cute. She got up and went to the girl.

"Hello there. I am Kososho. What's your name, little girl? How did you ever land in one of those sake barrels? You must have been in there for hours. Are you hungry?" Lady Koshosho asked her. She was happy that there was another girl with them. Lady Koshosho was usually the only girl around.

"I'm Kabanuna. To be honest, I am hungry." Kabanuna replied to her. Kabanuna then explained to them why she landed there. Lady Koshosho got her some teriyaki chicken on a stick with some rice. "Thank you so much Lady Koshosho!" Everyone ate in happiness.

"I'm Toyohisa Shimazu and this is my father, Yoshihiro Shimazu." Lord Toyohisa said to Kabanuna.

"I'm Motochika Chosokabe." Lord Motochika added in. Kabanuna smiled.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Kabanuna said, as a chain wrapped around her and she screamed. They were all shocked. Lord Toyohisa tried to grab her but she was pulled by the chain out of the ship and disappeared into the dark.

"Kabanuna!" they shouted as they stopped the boat and looked around but they didn't see her anymore.

Lord Takakage Kobayakawa was riding away from the ship with the girl he took. He thought he had grabbed Lady Koshosho. The girl was struggling but he held on to her tightly.

"Staying like this hurts my tummy a lot. Can you please undo the chains? It really hurts me," The girl said innocently. He paid no attention to her and she was trying to escape the chains. He stopped the horse and put her down. Lord Takakage then put her in a bag and tied it. "Hey! Get me out of here!" _You sure can fake your voice, Koshosho, but I won't fall for it._ He got back on the horse and held the bag and returned to the Mori/Tachibana camp.

He arrived and his father, Lord Motonari smiled. He was sitting down next to Lady Ginchiyo Tachibana and Lord Muneshige Tachibana. They can hear "Koshosho" using a fake voice, telling Lord Takakage to get her out. Lord Takakage set the bag on the ground.

"Please, let me out of here!" she said.

"Quiet you! We are not stupid as to fall for your tricks again!" Lady Ginchiyo yelled, getting up as Lord Muneshige took her hand and made her sit down again.

"We got you now. We won't fall for your tricks again, Koshosho. You may have pulled it off the last time we met but this time, things are different. I know you'll do whatever it takes so that we can't have Shikoku. Now that we got you, we're gonna use you to make Motochika surrender and give up Shikoku." Lord Motonari said.

"You… You're misunderstanding! I'm not Lady Koshosho! I'm Kabanuna! You have the wrong person!" she said, as they didn't believe her.

"Right. And that's what you said last time. You say you're not Koshosho and say you are whatever name you think of. Nice try, Koshosho." Lord Muneshige said.

"No, really! I'm not Lady Koshosho! My name is Kabanuna." She said again. Lord Motonari shook his head. _That Koshosho can really change her voice when necessary. This time, we have to be prepared for her._

"Haha, if you say so, Koshosho. Takakage, open the bag." Lord Motonari said, as their men readied their weapons close to the bag. Lord Takakage opened the bag and out came a girl they've never seen before! It shocked Lord Takakage the most. _What?_ _I could've sworn she was Koshosho!_

"Who the hell are you? Why aren't you Koshosho?" asked Lord Takakage, confused. She got out of the bag.

"I told you. I'm not Lady Koshosho. I'm Kabanuna." She said again. They were really frustrated that the girl really wasn't Koshosho and she was telling the truth. _Well, regardless, she still was with the Chosokabe and Shimazu._

"She still was with them though, meaning that even though we don't have Koshosho as planned, we could still get him to surrender using this Kabanuna girl." Lord Muneshige said and they thought that it was a brilliant idea. Kabanuna shook her head.

"I'm not with them. I barely knew them for a short while until you guys took me away. Honest!" Kabanuna said. She seemed like she was telling the truth. "You have to believe me. I went inside one of their barrels for sake and I was taken away by accident. I just recently got rescued from being in there and I barely got to know their names before you wrapped the chains around me as I ended up here."

"No matter how you look at it, she's just not fit to be in war. Release her." Lord Motonari said as Lord Takakage unchained her.

"She could be lying. You have to think things through first, Motonari! It will be your fault if she escapes and is a part of their people." Lady Ginchiyo said angrily. _How can he be so stupid and just unchain her like that? What if she is a part of their clan?_

"Ginchiyo, calm down. I don't think she belongs here. She's wearing a Chinese dress. She doesn't look Japanese either. We apologize about this, Kabanuna. I am Muneshige Tachibana and this is my wife Ginchiyo." Lord Muneshige said to Kabanuna.

"Nice to meet you, Lord Muneshige and Lady Tachibana." She said.

"I'm Motonari Mori and this is my son, Takakage Kobayakawa." Lord Motonari said and she smiled out. Lord Takakage felt so stupid for getting the wrong person. He was so sure that he got her that it got the best of him.

"I'm sorry about chaining you up and putting you in a bag. I really thought you were Koshosho." Lord Takakage said, feeling ashamed.

"It's okay. It was just an accident. I'm sure you didn't mean any harm to me." Kabanuna replied to him, looking up at him and his heart skipped a beat. He then grew kind of shy of her. _She is so cute and pretty and I'm gonna be heir to the Mori clan soon. I'm single and I think she is too. I wonder if she'll accept my marriage proposal._

"Yeah." He replied, before going off. Lady Ginchiyo had to take her to a tent. She was still suspicious of Kabanuna no matter what. She gave Kabanuna the tent in between her and Lord Muneshige's.

"Here is where you'll be staying. I still don't trust you so your tent will be in between me and my husbands. Got that?" Lady Ginchiyo said, putting her hands on her hips. She expected Kabanuna to make a fuss out of it but instead she just smiled and nodded her head.

"Okay then. Thank you so much, Lady Ginchiyo. Good night and sweet dreams. Don't let the bad bugs bite. Dream of the good bugs tonight, okay?" Kabanuna said to her and it made Lady Ginchiyo feel kind of weird. _What kind of girl is she? Never mind that. It's late and we need some rest. _Lady Ginchiyo watched the girl go in the tent and begin sleeping before going into hers.

Lord Ling Tong waited with the rest of his Wu friends before going into the camp to get Kabanuna. His friends surrounded the camp area to make sure there were no Japanese people nearby.

He crept quietly and reached the front. He jumped and side curled across the gate. He laid down after side curling past the gate. He looked over to his friends, who would guide his way and signal if there's a Japanese person present. Lord Gan Ning did 2 thumbs up as a sign for him that it was okay to proceed. Lord Ling Tong got up and quietly crept towards Kabanuna's tent. While he was walking, Lady Sun Shang Xiang spotted a Japanese person coming out of the tent. She then did 2 thumbs down and Lord Ling Tong saw. He quickly went behind the closest tent and ducked. Lord Lu Xun saw that Lord Ling Tong was close to a Japanese person but his back was facing Lord Ling Tong. Lord Lu Xun waved to get Lord Ling Tong's attention. Lord Ling Tong saw and turned to him. Lord Lu Xun pointed to him and Lord Ling Tong turned and saw a Japanese person about to turn and see him. Lord Ling Tong then somersaulted to the next tent and hid on the side as the Japanese person turned but didn't see anyone.

"Shit, that was too close." Lord Ling Tong told himself quietly. That person was the only Japanese person they saw that was still awake. Lord Ling Tong was able to make it to Kabanuna's tent without waking anyone up.

He crept inside her tent and gently shook her awake. Kabanuna opened her eyes and saw him. She gasped quietly and he put his index finger to his lips. Kabanuna got up and they left the tent. They began walking out quietly past Lord Muneshige's tent. Right when they passed it, they heard him getting up. Lord Ling Tong quickly took her behind his tent and they sat down and held their breaths.

Lord Muneshige came out of his tent and looked around. He walked over to Lady Ginchiyo's tent and entered inside.

Lord Ling Tong and Kabanuna heard some whispering and then all of a sudden, they began hearing some soft moaning. Kabanuna's eyes widened in shock and she turned to Lord Ling Tong. He took her hand and they quickly left. _What the fuck? Couldn't they have waited for that moment? Horny bastard._

Lord Gan Ning waited at the front for them and when he saw Kabanuna with Lord Ling Tong, he was so relieved to see her. Lord Ling Tong helped her up and Lord Gan Ning took her. They met up with the Wu youngsters. When Lord Zhu Ran saw her, he was so happy that he gave her a hug quickly. They then left the place…

The next day came and I woke up sleeping on Lady Sun Shang Xiang's shoulders. No one was awake yet but I heard a few guys' stomach's growling. I smiled to myself. _They must be hungry. I'll quickly get something for us to eat. Oh, that tree over there has apples! Maybe I'll quickly get some._

I got up quietly and headed for the tree. When I arrived, I looked back and had no idea that it was further than it looked. When I reached the tree, I got an arrow and readied my bow to shoot when I got tackled by a wolf. I fell down and dropped my bow. I got up quickly and the wolf was growling at me. _Oh no, this wolf doesn't look very friendly. I think it wants to eat me. Okay, maybe I can just run back to Lord Gan Ning them._ I turned and saw 3 wolves walking towards me slowly. I was so frightened.

"Uh… Nice wolfies?" I said as it growled at me meanly, making me flinch and I began running off further away from Lord Gan Ning them. I was running for my life while the wolves were chasing me. I was so scared that I was gonna be eaten alive. _Oh, someone please help me!_ I didn't know where I was going but I continued running while screaming…

Lord Toshiie Maeda, Lord Hideyoshi Toyotomi, Lady Nene, and Lord Katsuie Shibata were outside the gates, making sure no enemy were near. While they were being quiet, they were startled by a girl's scream.

"Nice wolfies! Please don't eat me! Get away from me! Ouch!" they heard.

"A woman is in danger! I must rush to her aid immediately!" Lord Hideyoshi said, beginning to run off. Lady Nene rolled her eyes. She hated how he was always talking about girls.

"No, Hideyoshi. You are to stay here. No one is to leave. It's that girl's fault for being in trouble." Lord Katsuie said. Lord Hideyoshi really wanted to help the girl out and Lady Nene did too but Lord Nobunaga placed Lord Katsuie in charge and they have to listen to him.

"Please stay away from me! Ouch! Stop it! That hurts me!" they heard again. Lord Toshiie couldn't take it anymore.

"Forgive me, Lord Katsuie but I cannot ignore those who need help." Lord Toshiie said and began running off into the woods where they heard the girl's voice.

Lord Toshiie was deep in the woods, following the voice when he approached 4 wolves attacking such an innocent and cute girl. He saw that she got 3 small slashes on her arm consecutively and a bite mark on her hand. She had a large bow weapon with her. _How is it that this girl has a weapon but fails to use it?_

"Hey! Back off now if you value your life!" he shouted to the wolves as they stopped attacking her and charged at him. He took out his sword.

"No, don't kill them!" the girl said. Lord Toshiie was confused. _This girl could have died from those wolves, yet she doesn't want them dead? What kind of stupid girl is she?_ Lord Toshiie put the sword away and punched the wolves one time as they whimpered really loud and retreated. The girl sat down and leaned against the tree, panting. Her arm and hand was bleeding. Lord Toshiie walked to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. She nodded her head and he helped her up. She needed medical help. She looked at him in the eye and his heart began pounding. _What's this I'm feeling? Could it be that I have fallen for her already? I guess it can't be helped. She is beautiful and cute._

"Thank you for saving me. You're one of my heroes. I'm Kabanuna. What is your name?" She told him and he smiled. He began taking her to the Oda camp.

"I'm Toshiie. Toshiie Maeda." He replied to her and she stopped walking.

"Are you a family member of Lord Keiji Maeda?" she asked. _Keiji? She already met Keiji?_ He laughed a bit.

"He's my step cousin." Lord Toshiie replied.

"Oh, okay. Well it was nice meeting you. I have to get back to my friends now. They must be worried about me." She told him. He didn't want her to leave yet. He wanted a reason to talk to her.

"You're hurt. Let me band you up first and then I'll take you back to your friends, okay?" Lord Toshiie said.

"Okay then. Thank you so much." She replied. Lord Toshiie took her to where Lord Katsuie, Lord Hideyoshi, and Lady Nene waited for him. They went to him and Kabanuna. _Aw, poor girl. She was attacked. _Lady Nene thought.

"Guys, this is Kabanuna. She was attacked by 4 wolves. Kabanuna, this is Nene, Hideyoshi, and Lord Katsuie." Lord Toshiie said.

"Aw, are you okay sweetie? We'll get you fixed up," Lady Nene said, taking her inside the gates while the guys had to guard the gates. She began taking Kabanuna to her tent. "We'll get you fixed and then you can meet everyone here."

After Lady Nene put a band around Kabanuna's hand and arm, she took her out of the tent and took her to meet everyone. She saw Lady Oichi and Lord Nagamasa sitting down under the trees. She took Kabanuna to them. Lady Oichi and Lord Nagamasa turned when they came. "Hello, children. This is Kabanuna. Kabanuna, this is Oichi and Nagamasa."

"Hello." Lady Oichi and Lord Nagamasa said. Kabanuna smiled.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." She replied. Lady Nene saw Lord Hanbei Takenaka, Lord Kanbei Kuroda, and Lord Hisahide Matsunaga up ahead. She took Kabanuna to meet them too. They turned to her.

"Hey you guys. Meet Kabanuna. Kabanuna, meet Hanbei, Kanbei, and Hisahide." Lady Nene said, smiling. The 3 of them turned to Kabanuna. _Wow, she's beautiful._ Lord Hanbei thought to himself. He smiled.

"Hello there, Kabanuna. You are very beautiful." Lord Hanbei told her and she blushed. She smiled shyly.

"Thank you, Lord Hanbei. It's nice to meet you all." Kabanuna replied to them. Lady Nene took her to meet the last of the Oda clan. She went inside the tent where Lord Nobunaga, Lord Mitsuhide Akechi, Lord Ranmaru Mori, and Lady No were at…

I went inside the tent that Lady Nene took me and I saw Lord Cao Cao. I was confused. _What? Why is Lord Cao Cao here? Does he know these people?_ I tilted my head to the right.

"Lord Cao Cao? What are you doing here?" I asked him and he looked confused. The other 3 strangers began laughing so hard.

"I think you have me mistaken for someone else. I am Nobunaga Oda." He told me and I felt so stupid. I gasped and covered my mouth. _I can't believe I thought he was Lord Cao Cao! How embarrassing for me!_

"I'm so sorry, Lord Nobunaga. I thought you were Lord Cao Cao." I told him. I turned to the man who was laughing the most. He cleared his throat.

"Sorry about that. I'm Mitsuhide Akechi." He said to me. _He's an Akechi? Could he be related to Gracia?_

"Excuse me, Lord Mitsuhide, are you related to Lady Gracia?" I asked. He nodded his head. _Oh, so this man is related to her._

"She's my daughter." Lord Mitsuhide said to me and I was shocked. _Wow, this man is Gracia's father?_

"I'm Ranmaru Mori." The pretty girl said.

"Nice to meet you Lady Ranmaru. Are you related to Motonari Mori?" I asked and everyone laughed again. I didn't understand what was so funny. _What's so funny?_

"Um, I'm a guy, not a girl." She told me. I gasped again.

"You're not? Oh, I am terribly sorry Lord Ranmaru. Forgive me." I replied to him.

"I'm No." the deadly looking woman said.

"It's nice to meet you all. My name is Kabanuna." I told them.

"Is everything ready for Wuhang Mountains?" Lord Nobunaga asked. Lady Nene nodded her head. We went out of the tent and I saw that almost everything was packed up already. Lord Toshiie came to me with a horse.

"Hey Kabanuna. As promised, I'll take you back to your friends." Lord Toshiie said. I smiled and nodded my head. He helped me on his horse and got on after me. We began riding back and I told him which way to go.

When we arrived back where Lord Gan Ning and the others should be, there was no one. They already left. _They must have thought that I left and are in search of me._

"I don't think there's anyone here. Why don't you come with us to Wuhang Mountains? Maybe you might see your friends there too." Lord Toshiie said and I nodded my head. _I might not see my Wu friends there but I might see the others. They are all split up in Japan by now._

"You're right. I might see them there." I replied, agreeing to go with them. Lord Toshiie took us back to the camp and along with the Oda army, we marched forth to Wuhang Mountains…


End file.
